


Deadly Obsession

by HannahWinchester8



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Colby Brock, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Harm, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahWinchester8/pseuds/HannahWinchester8
Summary: Summary: Sam and Colby are head-over-heels in love. But when Sam receives a picture, will it be enough to destroy their relationship for good?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 99
Kudos: 109





	1. Young and in love

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on Wattpad, it's got the same title if you want to go follow me on there! :) I have a second chapter and also another story on there already!
> 
> Some trigger warnings: violence, implied sexual abuse, suicidal thoughts, self-harm.

Colby yawned as he followed Sam into his room, stripping off his hoodie and t shirt as he went. They had just come back from an overnight video for Elton’s channel, and Colby was more than ready to curl up in bed with his boyfriend. Sam changed into a t shirt and shorts, while Colby changed his skinny jeans to jogger pants. Sam climbed into bed first and pulled the duvet up to his chin, closing his eyes. Colby stopped for a moment, and stared at Sam with a soft smile of his face.  
“Collbbyyyy, come to bed.” Sam groaned sleepily making Colby chuckle.  
Colby flopped down on top on the bed covers and Sam, laughing as Sam moaned again. He threw an arm over Sam and laid his head on the blonde boy’s shoulder.  
“Colbs, you’re crushing me!”   
“Move over then, bitch!” Colby chuckled as he pushed himself off Sam a little so the blonde could scoot over.  
“Ugh, I hate you.” Sam mumbled as he shifted to make room for Colby.  
“Love you too!” Colby replied with a smile, climbing off the bed so he could get under the covers next to his boyfriend.  
Sam turned to face Colby as he settled next to him.   
“C’mere Sammy.” Colby grumbled, reaching under the covers to snuggle up with him. Sam moved closer so the brunette could gather him up in his arms.  
“Hmm.. You’re always so warm.” Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Colby’s waist and snuggled into his chest.  
The two were silent for a moment, content with being curled up together.  
“Do we have to be up early for anything tomorrow?” Colby asked sleepily.  
“No I don’t think so, I think Corey wanted to film at some point, but I doubt he’ll be up that early after tonight.”  
“Hmmm… We’re always so busy. Sometimes I wish we could just stay here forever, in each other’s arm.”  
“Hey, I know it’s tiring sometimes, and it’s not always fun to be constantly working, but we have the rest of our lives to be together.” Sam replied, making the brunette smile.  
“Yeah I know… I’m not really complaining. I don’t know, maybe I’m just tired?”  
“Maybe… But if you ever feel like you need a break, just let me know, and we’ll figure something out, okay?” Sam brought his head up from where it was tucked under Colby’s chin, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes, his own showing nothing but love and support.  
“I will, thanks Sammy. I love you!”  
“Love you too.” Sam leaned up and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, the kiss short but gentle.  
They pulled away, and Colby moved until he was lying on his back, Sam followed instantly, burrowing into Colby’s side and laying his head on his boyfriend’s bare chest, both still wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
“Hey, Brennen asked me if I wanted to go out tomorrow night.” Colby glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and groaned as he read the time as 3am, “or tonight, I guess. I don’t think I’ll actually go yet, but Brennen will probably convince me otherwise.”  
“That’s fine, but don’t go if you’re too tired babe.”  
“I’ll just see how I feel later on.”  
Sam hummed in agreement, before both boys fell silent. They snuggled closer before both falling off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9pm, the next night…  
“Sammy, I’m heading out now!” Colby said as he approached the blond boy who was making food in the kitchen.  
“You don’t have to go, y’know? You weren’t planning on going before Brennen called you earlier.” Sam said.  
“I know, I only agreed because it was easier than arguing with him. And besides, I might be able to get away a little earlier as he’s invited a couple of other guys.” Colby replied as he pulled Sam in for a hug.  
“Okay, just be safe, don’t drink too much!” Sam said despite knowing that won’t be the case. He always worried whenever Colby went out with Brennen, because his boyfriend always ended up drinking much more than what he could usually handle. But Colby was adamant that Brennen never forced it on him, and Brennen had come to him once and promised him that he would look out for Colby whenever they were out. So in the end Sam had accepted that he had to be okay with Colby making his own choices.  
“I’ll try not to, Sammy. I know how much you worry.” Colby assured him anyway, and Sam was grateful that his boyfriend at least acknowledged his concerns.  
“Alright, see you later!” Sam went to pull away, but Colby grabbed him and tugged him back to him. Colby grasped Sam’s face with both hands on either cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss.  
They stayed lip-locked for a few moments, before Colby felt his phone buzz against his thigh. He pulled away with a groan, “that must be Brennen.” He said as he pulled it out from his pocket, and sure enough it was Brennen telling him to hurry up.  
“I gotta go.” He pressed a quick peck to Sam’s cheek “I love you!”  
“Love you too, Colbs!”


	2. And it all comes tumbling down..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby wakes the next morning hungover and with no memory of what happened the night before. Heart-breaking truths are revealed that devastates the young couple.

The next morning…  
Colby groaned as he was awoken by yelling coming from downstairs, it wasn’t unusual to wake up that way in the Traphouse, as his roommates were probably filming a video.  
He brought a hand to his head as his apparent hangover made itself known.  
“Ah fuck…” He mumbled as he tried to remember what happened last night and the cause of why he felt so rough. However, his mind drew a blank.  
“Shit… What the fuck happened?” He asked himself, the last thing he remembered was arriving at Brennen’s place.  
He pushed himself up and climbed out of bed, tripping over stuff that had been dumped on his floor as he made his way to his bedroom door. Pain shot through his head as he was hit with the natural light in the hallway, and he stopped for a moment to gain his bearings, squeezing his eyes shut until the pain returned to a bearable level.  
He stepped into the bathroom, quickly using the toilet and washing his face and hands before stopping outside Sam’s bedroom. He knocked twice as a courtesy before pushing open the door.  
“Sammy!” He exclaimed excitedly as he spotted his boyfriend at his desk in the corner, his back facing him.  
But found himself pausing as he heard a sound coming from the blonde boy, the sound of soft sobs.  
“Sam?” He asked in concern, however the question only seemed to upset his boyfriend more.  
Colby moved towards Sam, rounding the bed to reach Sam’s side.  
“Sam…?” He breathed, his heart breaking at his boyfriend’s cries. “Sam, baby, what’s wrong?” He questioned, worry clear in his voice.  
He reached out to grab Sam’s hands, which were covering his face, but as soon as his fingers made contact Sam flinched away.  
Colby felt a pang of hurt in his chest, confused as to why Sam would pull away from him.   
“Sammy?” He asked in fear, reaching out for his boyfriend again.  
“STOP COLBY!” Sam suddenly screamed as he dropped his hands from his face. Colby jumped and winced as the yell had the pain in his head spike.  
The two were silent for a moment as Colby searched Sam’s face, hurting at the sight of the tears that were trailing down Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes were red as well as his cheeks and nose, a sign that Sam had been crying for time now.  
“Sam, I don’t understand… You’ve got to tell me what’s going on.” Colby spoke softly.  
“Going on? GOING ON?! THIS IS WHAT IS FUCKING GOING ON COLBY!” The blonde shouted as he shoved his phone at Colby.  
The brunette took the phone silently, quickly putting in his boyfriend’s password to unlock it.  
What he saw made his stomach drop, and it felt like that ground had fallen out from under him as his eyes adjusted to the picture on the phone.  
The picture which showed him and another guy, lip-locked in what looked like a club.   
“Sam… I…” He started, but trailed off as the words seemed to dry up in his mouth.  
“I can’t believe you!” Sam gasped, quickly standing and pushing past Colby to put some space between them.  
“Sammy, please…” Colby plead as he suddenly found his voice, the fear of losing Sam hitting him like a freight train. Tears now spilling over and down his own cheeks.  
“Sam, you know I would never cheat on you! I love you!”   
“I thought you never would! But this picture is proof enough! There’s a text underneath that says that he wasn’t the only one either!” Sam spat angrily.  
“I…” Colby choked out with a sob, “please, Sam, I don’t even remember anything from last night!”  
“DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT BETTER COLBY?! THAT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TOO DRUNK TO REMEMBER MAKES IT OKAY!?” Sam screamed back.  
“No, no, of course not… I just…” Colby started, but Sam interrupted him.  
“JUST WHAT? HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH COLBY?! I BET IT WAS A NEW PERSON EVERYTIME YOU WENT OUT!” Sam said harshly.  
Ouch… Sam’s words were like a slap to the face, does he really think I’d do that to him? Colby thought.  
“Sam… Sammy… Please…” Colby plead as he approached Sam, his hand reaching for Sam’s. Sam ripped his hand away before Colby could touch it, and he shoved the brunette away by his shoulders.  
“Don’t! We’re done Colby!” Sam warned.  
“No, please! You know I would never… Sam, you mean everything to me!” Colby begged between sobs.  
“Get out Colby! I want you out of my room!” Sam yelled as he turned away from Colby.  
“Sam…” Colby breathed.  
“NO! I SAID GET OUT!” Colby bolted with that, running out of Sam’s room and into his own.  
He stopped in the middle of his room, his hands fisted in his hair as he tried to make sense of what just happened.  
He sobbed as he racked his brain, needing to remember what happened last night.  
"Why would I cheat on Sam? He’s everything I’ve ever wanted!" He thought, but apparently he had cheated, and now he had to live with the consequences.  
He dropped onto his sofa and brought his legs up to his chest, curling up as he sobbed into his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems more sympathetic towards Colby, but don't hate him just yet! ;P


	3. Taking Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates find out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with this chapter. It’s a little rushed as I wanted to get a chapter out this weekend, so please excuse any errors for now. I'd tidy it up a little when I have the chance. :)
> 
> This chapter is still following Colby's perspective, as will most of the story. But it's for a reason, trust me! ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Colby cried until no more tears came and his headache became an unbearable pounding. All that was left was the feeling of guilt which was a churning pit in his stomach.

He pushed his to his feet, his legs trembling as he wiped at his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

He needed water, but was almost too afraid to step out his room in fear of having to face Sam again. His heart aching as he remembered the pain on Sam’s face, the heartbreak that he had caused.

He walked over to his bedroom door before stopping, listening for any movement in the hallway. After a few moments of silence, he grasped the door handle, taking a deep breath before pulling open the door.

Peering down the hallway, his eyes peeled for his boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend?_ , his mind reminded him unhelpfully. _Are Sam and I really over?_ He asked himself.

He ventured down the hall to the stairs, quietly descending the stairs before padding over to the kitchen.

He spotted Corey, who was standing over the middle island. Corey looked up briefly, his brow furrowing as he recognised who it was, before his eyes returned to his food.

“Hey…” His voice came out a rasp from crying and de-hydration, frowning as he received no response from Corey. He rounded the island to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. Turning to face Corey, biting at his lower lip nervously, _“they probably already know.”_ He thought. Their house had thin walls, either Sam’s told the roommates or they heard what happened.

“Corey? What’s-” Colby opened his mouth to ask anyway, but Corey cut him off.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Colby!” Corey hissed, his eyes finally meeting Colby’s over the counter, they were full of barely contained anger. The two didn’t notice Aaron and Devyn appearing in the archway to the TV room, both silently watching the exchange.

“I-” Corey interrupted him again.

“Sam told us what you did.” He was shouting now, which did wonders for Colby’s head.

“I didn’t mean to.” Colby replied lamely, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Do you really think that makes it better, Colby?” Corey questioned heatedly, his arms coming up to fold over his chest. His eyebrow raised, as if he was daring Colby to make another meaningless excuse.

Colby felt his face heat up in shame, more so when he finally saw their other two roommates. “No, I just…” His voice trailed off, because he knew it didn’t make it better.

“Just what, Colby?” Corey spat back.

“I- I can’t-” _deal with this right now!_ Colby quickly left the room, his bottle of water abandoned on the counter.

Colby dashed upstairs to his room. He found himself standing in the middle of his room again, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Suddenly, his room spun dangerously; he smashed his eyes closed as his vision tunnelled, feeling light-headed. He reached out blindly to find something to balance himself on, but the next moment he was on the floor, leaning against his bed.

He tried to focus on his breathing as his sight returned to normal.

He didn’t heard the soft knock at his door, or it being pushed open, nor did he hear the quiet, feminine voice calling his name.

Devyn approached Colby carefully, calling the boy’s name again as she knelt next to him. She reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

It took a moment, but his eyes found hers, blinking owlishly up at her.

She frowned in concern at the fact that Colby’s gaze couldn’t seem to focus on her.

“Dev…” Colby said after a moment, his voice meek.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Colby pushed himself up so he was less slouched. “I just… felt dizzy for a moment.”

“Dizzy?” Devyn brought a hand up to her mouth, chewing at her nail.

“Yeah..” Colby repeated. “I think it’s because I haven’t drank any water yet. What are you doing here?”

“That’s why I’m here.” She replied. “You forgot this.” She then said, holding up the bottle of water Colby had left on the side.

“Thank you.” Colby stated with a small smile. Despite probably not liking him much at the moment either, Devyn was still the sweet girl she always has been. He reached out and took the bottle gently, immediately twisting the cap off and taking a large mouthful of water, grateful that it soothed his dry throat and got rid of some of the taste of alcohol.

“Devyn I… I don’t know what the fuck happened last night, but I’d never cheat on Sam.” Colby’s voice broke on the last word. “Or at least I thought I never would.” He admitted brokenly, looking up at the girl with tears in his eyes.

Devyn sighed, “Colby… Listen, it was a shock for all of us as well. We thought that you two would last forever..” She paused, trying to find the right words. “And I know how much you love him… But right now you’ve got to give Sam some space and time, and maybe… I don’t want to speak for him, but maybe he’ll give you a chance to at least try to make it up to him.” Colby nodded, choking back a sob.

“Maybe you should call Brennen.” Devyn then suggested.

“Brennen?” Colby questioned, confused.

“Yeah… No one really knows what happened last night, at least in this house. Brennen might be able to shed some light on that. It might make everything a little easier if you figured out what happened.”

“Good idea.” Colby replied, determination in his tone.

Devyn left the room with that, hoping that she hadn’t just given Colby false hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	4. Denying False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby talks to Brennen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I probably said this last time, but this chapter was a little rushed, especially towards the end! So just bare with any mistakes for now! :)
> 
> Also, I have another story up called Old Friends, and I'd appreciate some feedback on that because I'm not sure about it at the moment. :/

“What’s up, brother?” Came Brennan’s usual over-excited tone.

“Hey Brennen.” He replied simply, pacing up and down his room.

“What’s up, man? You okay?” Brennen must have heard something in his voice, because he sounded immediately worried.

“Not really. Was I with anyone last night?” Colby asked bluntly, he loved Brennen, but he needed answers, and he couldn’t deal with Brennen’s energetic personality right now.

“With anyone? Yeah, you were with me, idiot!” Brennen laughed, but he stopped when he realised Colby wasn’t laughing as well.

“No. I mean – was I _with_ anyone? Like did I get with anyone?” Colby queried seriously.

“Well there was one guy…” Brennen trailed off, his tone now matching Colby’s. What he said hit Colby like a ton of bricks, there was no denying it now, he had cheated on Sam.

“Fuck…” Colby cursed, before questioning “what do you remember, dude?” He had stopped pacing now, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly as he took in Brennen’s words.

“You were pretty out of it, man! Then you disappeared for like… 30 minutes. When I finally found you… You were getting pretty handsy with the guy.” Brennen explained carefully. He then heard a small sniff from the other end, followed by a soft sob.

“Shit, man, are you okay!?” Colby wasn’t one for crying often, so Brennen knew something bad must’ve happened if it was upsetting Colby like this.

After a few more whimpers and sniffs, he got a response “no…” Colby croaked, “Sam knows.” Colby broke down again after that.

“What? How?!” Brennen asked, incredulously.

“Someone sent him a picture.” Colby told him between sobs, there was brief pause as an unsettling thought hit him. “Brennen, you… you didn’t-?” Colby wiped at his eyes as he tried to pull himself together.

“No, bro, you know I wouldn’t do that to you!” Brennen replied instantly, and Colby heard nothing but honesty in his voice. Having known Brennen for a few years now, he could usually tell when Brennen was lying, and now wasn’t one of those times.

“Okay.” Colby felt bad for even accusing Brennen like that. “Okay, man I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t.” He apologised.

“It’s alright… So Sam didn’t take it well I’m guessing.” Brennen stated.

“No… No, he broke up with me.” More tears ran down Colby’s face, and he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away anymore.

“I’m sorry, man.” Brennen offered, trying to find something supportive to say to Colby.

“It’s not your fault, bro, it’s mine.” Colby replied, sounding defeated, before continuing, “Brennen, with the picture there was a text that said I’ve hooked up with multiple people.” He wanted to know the truth, but dreaded Brennen’s answer.

“What!? No, that’s bullshit man! I’ve never seen you with anyone before last night!” The other said adamantly.

“Are you sure, dude?” Colby questioned, not that he doubted Brennen; it was himself that he was doubting.

“Yes Colby! I’m being serious! I’ve been with you the most nights that you’ve got out, and you’ve never been like that.” He sounded certain, and Colby let out a breath as he found himself believing Brennen. That not it really mattered much, and it surely wouldn’t matter much to Sam.

“But why would the person that sent the picture say that?” Colby asked, not really expecting Brennen to have any of the answers.

“Probably because they knew Sam would believe it after seeing the photo!” There was a pit in Colby’s stomach as he listened to Brennen’s words, _“would someone really do that? And why?”_ He thought.

“I don’t know, man.” Colby said simply, uncertain.

“What do you even remember, dude?” Brennen then queried.

“Nothing dude, all I remember is arriving at your place.” Colby said, frustrated that the drunken fog still hadn’t cleared in his mind.

“What, are you serious?! Colby, this is all too weird, bro!” Brennen exclaimed down the phone.

“What do you mean?” He asked back, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Just think about it, Colby! You don’t remember what happened last night, and it’s the same night someone takes a picture of you cheating and sends it to your boyfriend!” Colby was dumbfounded.

“What, so you think someone like… Set me up? That doesn’t make sense, man…” Colby brought up a hand and scratched at his face.

“It does make sense! Listen-” Colby tuned out Brennen as he rambled on. None of it made sense to him, “ _no one would do this to me, would they?”_ He asked himself, he always aimed to be nice to the majority of people, and he was sure that he hadn’t made any enemies in L.A. So it just didn’t add up that someone would try and ruin his and Sam’s relationship like that.

“Bren! Just… Just stop, alright! I can’t be making excuses, man. I’m mean sure, it’s a little weird! But the reality is that I cheated on Sam, and now it’s just something I have to deal with.” Colby stated stubbornly, he couldn’t let Brennen put that crazy, unrealistic, _untrue_ story in his head. He had to just accept it happened, and try and work things out with Sam, or failing that then just figure out a way to move on.

“But…” Brennen started again, but Colby cut him off.

“Brennen, I’m just… tired, okay? I’m going to go try get some sleep.” He heard a sign on the other end.

“Alright, Colbs… But, just… Call me tomorrow, okay? And remember I’m here if you ever need me, alright brother?” Brennen sounded slightly unhappy, but still supportive. It made Colby smile despite everything, glad that although he didn’t deserve it, he still had someone fighting in his corner.

“I will, thanks man.” Colby thanked Brennen quietly before ending the call. He then flopped down on his bed. He hadn’t been lying when he had told his friend that he was tired, he was _exhausted_ , actually, the emotional toll of everything that happened today leaving him with no energy. Curling on his side, he pulled the covers up over himself, not caring that they were mostly still under him.

He stared at his wall as more tears leaked from his sore eyes. He felt pathetic, crying over something that he only had himself to blame for. He lay there for what felt like an eternity, but his body slowly relaxed as eventually there were no more tears left to shed. He fell asleep with tears drying on his pale cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m think I’m actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out in the end, I was having some trouble with it in the beginning. Please let me know what you think! :) Thank you for all the support so far!  
> Next chapter I might go back and follow Sam’s account of everything, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think about that?


	5. Frank Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Sam talks to the roommates and makes some tough decisions.

Sam woke to a soft knocking on his door, stretching quickly before rubbing at his sore eyes.

“Yeah?” He called, looking towards the door, which was pushed open slowly and Corey’s face was revealed in the gap.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you. I thought you would be up by now!” Corey apologized, entering the room despite this.

Sam glanced at the clock, which read as 11am, and groaned “it’s okay, I should be up anyway.”

“Well I came up to see if you wanted to come out for lunch with us?” He asked, and Sam made a face.

“Who’s _us_?” He questioned, hoping Corey understood what he was really asking.

“ _He_ ’s not coming, don’t worry about that.” Corey replied, a bit of heat behind his words. Corey had become angry yesterday when Sam had told him what happened, so Sam guessed he was still pissed.

“I don’t know Corey…” Sam trailed off, he wasn’t sure if he could handle facing the world today.

“Please come, it’ll stopped you from just sitting in here all day and thinking about… stuff. Besides, Elton said you can pick where we go, which doesn’t happen often!” Corey joked lightly at the end, hoping to cheer Sam up a little. It earned a small chuckle from the blonde boy, and Corey whooped inwardly.

“Fine, just give me like… Twenty minutes to have a shower and get dressed.” Sam said, sighing as he clambered out of bed.

“Alright, we’ll wait downstairs for you!” Sam followed Corey out of his bedroom, heading into his bathroom as Corey carried on down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1 hour later…_

Sam pushed his plate away from him a little as he took the last bite of his sandwich. He had ended up choosing the first decent looking restaurant he saw after leaving the Trap House, wanting to finish quickly so he could get home and curl back under his covers.

“That was good! Great choice Sam!” Elton mused from beside him as he also finished his meal.

“How’s your chicken, babe?” Sam heard Corey ask Devyn, and he looked up to see Corey lean over to kiss Devyn on the cheek, making her giggle shyly.

He looked away quickly, the sight of them hitting him hard as he remembered that he no longer had anyone to act like that with.

He fiddled absentmindedly with the napkin on the table as he tuned out his friends who chatted around him. He believed that he was still in shock from yesterday’s events. He felt hurt, devastated even, but other than that he didn’t know how to feel. Colby had always been so good to him, he was loving, kind and supportive.

The dark, insecure part of his mind, the part that he tried to ignore most of the time, questioned if it was maybe his fault. Colby had obviously gone looking for attention in other places, _so had he not been enough for him?_ That thought was what hurt the most.

But on the other hand, Colby had never showed any signs that he had lost interested, or that he was unhappy with what Sam had given him, which made this whole thing confusing.

_Sam, you know I would never cheat on you! I love you!_

He remembered Colby’s word, and it made anger settle in his stomach like a bubbling volcano, had he really tried to swing that when there had been visible proof of his infidelity right in front of him?

He was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name and nudging his shoulder. He looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

“You alright man?” Corey asked him, concern in his voice.

“Yeah… I was just thinking about stuff.” He explained, and his friends nodded in understanding.

“Dude, what are you going to do about the duo channel?” Elton asked abruptly, which left Sam stunned for a moment, although he knew he should probably be used to Elton’s forwardness by now.

“Elton!” Corey whispered sternly.

“It’s okay.” Sam interrupted them. “Umm… I mean I can’t even stand being in a room with him at the moment, never mind filming a video!”

“What are you going to tell the fans?” Aaron questioned.

 _“Shit, I didn’t even think about them!”_ Sam cursed inwardly.

“I’m going to have to tell them the truth, but I’m not doing one of those “we broke up” videos!” Sam’s voice was shaky and stuttering, he was worrying about how the fans were going to react. He knew they were going to choose sides, and some were going to stick by Colby no matter what. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was going to get hate despite not being the one in the wrong, but he just hoped it didn’t last for long.

“That’s understandable, man, just know we’re here if you need anything.” Elton clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks guys!” Knowing he had his friend’s support made Sam smile slightly.

“Of course, brother!” Corey explained from his other side.

The group fell quiet as they finished off their drinks and got up to leave. Elton stopped Sam when he pulled out his wallet to pay for his share, insisting that his meal was on him, and Sam quickly let it go, knowing it was better not to argue back.

Sam pulled out his phone as he stepped out the restaurant, pulling up Colby’s number. He cringed at Colby’s nickname on his phone ‘Colbear <3’, _he was going to have to change that_.

His text was simple and to the point.

_We need to talk when I get back to the house._

It’s was read almost instantly, but there was no reply, not that Sam really cared about whether Colby had anything to say.

The roommates started to make the short walk down the street to Elton’s car, then Sam heard his name being called from behind them.

He turned, immediately noticing a face that was somewhat familiar.

“Kyle?” He asked confused, frowning as he tried to figure how his old friend from Kansas was standing in front of him on a random street in L.A.

“Hey, man! It’s good to see you!” Kyle had grown significantly since Sam had last seen him, as he used to be even smaller than Sam himself.

Sam was almost bowled over as Kyle threw his arms around him. He stumbled slightly before he found his footing, bringing his arms up to hug the other guy back.

“You too, dude! What are you doing in L.A.?” Sam asked as they broke away from the hug.

“I’m here on vacation.” Kyle replied simply, before adding “how you been, man?”

“Good.. What about you? How’s Kansas?” Sam asked back.

“Ah, you know Kansas, boring as ever! Even more so since you left!” Something about Kyle’s response didn’t sit right with Sam. He and Kyle had sort of lost touch in the few years before he had moved to L.A., mainly because he had spent most of his time with Colby. But Kyle was talking like they were the closest of friends.

“Yeah.. I get you..” He replied, unsure of what to say. Gladly, he heard shuffling behind him and remembered his roommates were there. He turned to them.

“Guys, this is Kyle, a… friend from Kansas. Kyle, these are my roommates. Elton, Corey, Devyn and Aaron.” He pointed his roommates out, and watched as they greeted each other.

“Listen, Sam, we should catch up properly while I’m in town!” Kyle said to him enthusiastically.

“Yeah… Listen man, I’m kind of going through some stuff at the moment.. But here, let me get your number and I’ll hit you up at some point.” Sam replied.

“Ah okay, no worries man.” They exchanged numbers quietly.

“Well I gotta go! But hopefully I’ll catch you before you go back home.”

“Alright! See ya later.” The two men turned to leave, and Sam was grateful for the brief distraction from the conversation to come when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought, and what you think about the new Kyle character!


	6. The End of Sam and Colby?

Colby’s eyes snapped up to his window when he heard the distinct sound of the gate opening and a car pulling into the drive. He had been pacing up and down his room nervously since he had received Sam’s text 20 minutes ago.

_We need to talk when I get back to the house._

He wasn’t sure what Sam wanted, but it can’t be good. He brought his hand up to chew at his nails again, stopping when he tasted iron. He looked down at his fingers, noticing that he had been biting his nails so much that he had made them bleed.

The sound of the front door banging open made him jump, his body shaking with anxiety.

He debated with himself whether he needed to go find Sam, or whether Sam was going to come to him. Apparently, he didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

His phone vibrated on his bed, and he stumbled over to pick it up.

 _I’m downstairs in the kitchen._ The text from Sam read.

Colby turned his phone over and over in his hands for a moment, trying to find the courage to face Sam again.

He _needed_ to do this, _for Sam_.

That thought alone gave him the strength to step out his room and continue down the stairs.

However, whatever confidence he had left was sucked out of him as he rounded the corner into the kitchen to see all of his roommates dotted around the kitchen. He hadn’t expected them all to be there.

The immediate glares he received from Elton and Corey was enough to make him want to sink into the ground.

He averted his eyes from their intense looks, his cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment. His gaze stopped briefly on Devyn, who tried to give him a discreet small smile in support, before it landed on Sam who was standing by the sink.

His heart shattered at the pain on Sam’s face, knowing that he’d put it there.

“Sam?” His voice came out weak, almost a squeak.

Sam sighed, before he started to speak.

“We need to tell the fans.” It was enough to send Colby spiralling into panic. His mind racing as he thought about how the fans were going to react.

He knew this time would come, but… _fuck, they’re going to hate me._

A shaking hand came up again, and he began to nervously chew at whatever was left of his fingernails.

“Okay…?” The question was muffled by the hand at his mouth.

Sam glanced at Corey and Elton, he seemed to be looking for something in his friend, _support maybe?_

“I’m going to send out a tweet from the Sam and Colby account. I just wanted you to know what was going to happen.” There was apprehension in Sam’s eyes, like he was expecting a fight, but Colby was going to have to disappoint him again.

“Okay. Whatever you want, man.” He said simply. All eyes snapped to him at his words, making him feel like a bug pinned under a microscope.

“Okay? That’s it? Aren’t you worried about what Sam is going to say about what you did?” It was Elton that piped up.

“No. Sam’s right, the fans need to know.” Colby stopped briefly, meeting Sam’s gaze. “Say whatever you want about the situation and me… It’s not like I don’t deserve it.” A surprised, shocked silence fell over the kitchen like a dark, stormy cloud.

“You don’t need me to be here for when you send the tweet, do you?” He asked, receiving a small shake of the head from Sam.

He took that as his queue to leave, silently trekking back up the stairs to his room.

It was only when he flopped down on his bed when he realised that he just felt so…. _Empty._ Sam and the roommates had obviously expected him to fight for his reputation, but how could he after hurting Sam the way he had?

_The fans deserved to know what a piece of shit he was! They deserved to know what their idol was really like!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The roommates watched quietly as Colby left the kitchen, and Corey was the first to voice his opinion.

“What an asshole! It’s like he doesn’t even care!” Elton hummed in agreement.

“I think he does, he just knows he doesn’t have the moral high ground.” Aaron reasoned back.

“Good! He should know that!” Elton fired back.

“Guys!” Sam interrupted them sharply, making Corey and Elton’s anger deflate out of them like a popped balloon as they realised that their feelings were not what was important at that moment.

“Sorry, bro!” Corey apologised sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” Sam reassured him, he wasn’t angry at them, in fact he was slightly touched by their protectiveness over him.

“What are you going to put in your tweet?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know… But I’m not going to throw him to the wolves like he thinks I am.”

”Why not, dude? He said it himself, he deserves it!” Corey questioned.

“I know, and he does… But as much as I want to, I’m not stooping to that level. If I start with that petty shit, then it’s only going to snowball into a bigger thing than it needs to be!” Sam explained.

His roommates nodded their heads in understanding, Elton sending a tiny, proud smile Sam’s way. He forgot how mature Sam was for his age sometimes, and he admired how he was dealing with the situation.

“Alright…” Sam muttered more to himself as he pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. He began typing, stopping every now and then to think of what to say, and how to phrase it.

“Okay, how’s this…” He read the short paragraph out to his friends.

“That sounds good, dude.” Corey encouraged.

Sam sighed, enjoying the moment of calm before the storm, before hitting send.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dread settled in Colby’s stomach as he heard his phone buzz, and he dug through his sheets to find it.

The screen lit up as he brought it to his face.

 _New tweets from @samandcolby_ ,…. He stopped reading the notification after their duo account name.

He took in a calming breath, before clicking on the notification and entering in his password. Twitter came up straight away, and sure enough the tweet was at the top of his timeline.

_Hey guys, Sam here! I don’t know any other way to tell you all this except by just being straight up… Colby and I are no longer together. I won’t go into any detail, but please respect that I need time to process things. As for the duo channel, I can’t see any more videos being posted! I know this may come as a massive shock to a lot of you, and I’m so sorry! Love you all! <3_

He wasn’t really that shocked that Sam had decided not to drag him through the mud, he was too good for that.

He felt a pang in his heart as he saw that Sam had apologised, because he had nothing to be sorry for.

He went to the comments, and most of them were either expressing support or sadness. Each one of them felt like a pound worth of guilt added to him like a weight around his neck, making him slump down into himself.

He kept scrolling down as the hundreds upon hundreds came in, until he came across one that had him bristling in anger.

_I bet Colby broke up with Sam because he finally realised Sam wasn’t good enough for him!_

It really shouldn’t be that much of a surprise to him by now that people can be so cruel without even really knowing what was going on.

 _I can’t let them blame Sam for any of this, it’s not fair on him!_ He decided.

He saw another asking him directly to share his side of the story, and he was more than happy to oblige. Maybe Sam didn’t want to go into details, but he did, especially if it meant stopping any hate getting sent to Sam.

He got and padded over to sit on his sofa instead. He hoped Sam wouldn’t be too upset with him for doing this without discussing it with him first.

 _It’s for the best…_ He reassured himself as he started a livestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed because I wanted to get it up tonight, so I'll go back and edit it when I can. Please let me know what you think! :)


	7. The End of Colby Brock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby reveals the true in his livestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are all well in these crazy times! I hope you're all staying safe and coping okay through self-isolation or quarantine. :)
> 
> I do try to post every week, but I wasn't very well over the weekend and during the early part of this week, which is why I'm posting a little later. That being said, I'm now off work for at least a couple of weeks, so updates may be a little more frequent! :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is a mention of implied past self-harm at the very end of this chapter! So please be cautious if that bothers you!

There was a quiet, nervous atmosphere around the kitchen as Sam and his roommates scrolled through the comments on the tweet Sam had posted.

“They all seem pretty positive dude…” Elton addressed Sam with a small smile. “I mean some of them are upset, but...” He want interrupted by a ping or buzz of everyone’s phone. Sam looked down at his phone, before a look of anger came over his face as he read his most recent notification.

“What..?” Corey started to ask cautiously.

“He’s- He’s livestreaming.” Sam replied bluntly.

“Don’t watch it, bro.” Elton advised him.

“No. No, I want to know what he’s going to say.” Sam said adamantly as he went to Colby’s Twitter page. His roommates crowded about him, their curiosity getting the better of them.

Sam stared at Colby’s muted livestream for a moment, a twinge of traitorous concern settling in his stomach as he noticed how wrecked Colby looked with his pale face and bloodshot, red eyes.

He took a deep breath before clicking on the video, the room falling even more silent as Colby’s voice filled the air.

“-Irst of… I just want to say... Sam, I know you probably didn’t want to share all the details of what happened, but everyone should know who’s to blame for our breakup! I don’t want you getting any hate, dude… You don’t deserve that!” Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the surprise. For a short moment, he had thought that Colby was going to pin everything on him as a sly attempt to save his own bacon, but apparently he was wrong.

“Damn straight…” He heard Elton grumble next to him in response to what Colby had said.

“I… I cheated on Sam… Multiple times. I don’t know, I- Every time it happened I was out drinking, apparently… There have been times that I’ve been blackout drunk, so it must’ve happened then.” Colby paused for a moment, looking down as he seemed to try to gather himself.

“I’m not trying to make excuses, I’m just trying to explain why… Anyway, it’s not like it doesn’t matter, drunken actions are sober intentions, right?” He gave a watery laugh, his eyes growing wet with tears.

“I’m not making much sense, I know. Basically, I cheated on Sam, he found out and broke up with me, okay?” The tears finally split over then, running down Colby’s almost ghost white cheeks.

“I know there are going to be fans that are going to support me regardless of what I’ve done, I can’t change that! All I ask is that no one blames Sam, and that no one sends him any hate.” His words almost came out pleadingly, desperate.

_“Is he really doing this for my sake?”_ He couldn’t help but doubt Colby’s intentions after everything, however Colby did sound like he was being genuine.

_“But then again, do I even know when he’s being genuine anymore? Did I ever know?”_

“Sam… I’m so sorry! I love you so much, and I just want you to know… You are- were, sorry!” “You were the best boyfriend I ever could’ve asked for, and I hate myself for hurting you!” There was loathing in Colby’s voice as he finished his sentence.

He broke down after that, tears streaming down his face. Sam watched with a heavy heart as Colby brought up a hand to cover his face. He didn’t like seeing people in emotional distress, and that even seemed to include his cheating ex-boyfriend.

The sound of muffled, soft sobs came through his phone.

The screen went black then, indicating the end of the stream.

Sam set his phone down on the counter, and looked up at Elton who seemed stunned.

“What are you guys thinking?” He asked, uncertain which broke the older man out of his shocked stupor.

“He… He did the right thing.” Elton said simply, which made Corey scoff. He shook his head as he looked away from the group, but didn’t say anything. However, he was obviously more sceptical of Colby’s apparent good intentions.

“I’m going to head up to my room for a bit.” Sam decided that he needed some time alone to get his thoughts straight.

“You okay, bro?” Corey asked him.

“Yeah.. I just need some time to think on my own.” He replied with a re-assuring smile.

“Alright, just let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do! Thanks guys!” Sam thanked them before trekking quietly up to his room. As he got the end of the corridor towards his and Colby’s rooms, he could hear pained cries and snuffling coming from the room opposite his. He stopped briefly, biting his lower lip as he listened to the sobs. At least now this confirmed that Colby’s tears weren’t just for the camera, not that Sam really thought that they were. He knew that Colby didn’t cry often, and hated to show that kind of emotion in public, so he didn’t believe Colby could really fake it that realistically.

He stood there for a few minutes, until the sobs tapered off. It was then that he slipped into his room, trying to be silent as to not alert his neighbour that he had just been standing outside his room, listening as he cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby wiped at his eyes and nose with sleeve as his phone blew up next to him. No doubt most of the notifications were from angry fans.

His mobile started ringing then, he read ‘Brennen’ on the screen. He was quick to decline the call, not wanting to talk to his friend right now.

However, apparently Brennen didn’t get the message, as an onslaught of texts then came. Colby watched numbly as they came in.

_Colby answer your phone, bro!_

_Just watched your livestream dude, are you okay?_

_Colby, please, I just want to know you’re alright!_

_I’m fine, Brennen._ Colby typed back, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Brennen for now.

_You’re not dude! Listen I know things are bad right now, but don’t let it destroy you, man!_

Colby didn’t reply again, he didn’t deserve Brennen’s concern and sympathy, after all he’s only done this to himself.

He went back to Twitter and to his mention, a lot of them weren’t very nice, either accusing him of attention-seeking, saying that he got what he deserved, or just calling him every name under the sun.

His hand absentmindedly came up to scratch at his inner arm, he set his phone down after a moment when the itch didn’t seem to go. He pulled up his sleeve, and stared at his arm, his fingers brushing lightly back and forth over his skin. Underneath his fingers were red faded scars, which were the aftermath of the dark times he went through when he was 16.

Sam had been the one thing that had got him through that time in his life. Colby was sure that if he fell back into that mind set now, now that he had lost Sam, he wouldn’t survive it.

The scary thing was, Colby wasn’t at all bothered by that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all the support so far! <3


	8. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update this! I did hit a wall with this chapter, so it is a long-ish filler chapter. But I hope you still enjoy it! :) I now have a rough plan where I'm going with this story, so hopefully that'll help me with updating quicker. Thank you for all of the support so far.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe!

Colby woke to a throbbing headache and sore eyes. He peered around his room, his gaze was dazed in exhausted confusion as he tried to make sense of when he had fell asleep, and what time of the day it was. He felt around his bed for his phone, finding it immediately as it was sat next to where his hand had been. He stared at the screen, blinking as he waited for his mind to catch up.

**_05:42am._ **

“Fuck…” He gasped. He had posted the livestream at around 3pm, _how had he slept for more than 12 hours?_

He lay there in his bed for a moment, noticing the silence in the house, and figured that now would be a better time than any to go to the kitchen without bumping into any of his roommates.

He pulled himself up out of his bed, his weary and tired body creaking in protest. He pushed on as he padded down the dark corridor outside his room.

When he got to the kitchen he went to fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. His parched throat was thankful for the cool liquid as he took big gulps. He knew he should probably try to eat something, however the sight of the food in the fridge made him feel nauseous.

He shut the door to the fridge with a sigh, and decided crackers were probably the best bet if he wanted to actually keep his food down.

He rounded the middle island counter and dug through the cupboard for what he was looking for. Pulling out a cracker from the packet, he looked at it for a moment, is nose wrinkling at the sight of it, but forced himself to take a small bite anyway. His stomach protested after his second bite, and he set the cracker down on the countertop. He knew his lack of appetite should worry him more than it should, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He set the packet of crackers back in the cupboard, before dropping the half-eaten biscuit in the bin.

Returning back to his room, he flopped down on the bed with a groan. Curling up on his side, he looked around his room, eyes tracing the patterns of the different coloured post-it notes stuck to his wall. There was a pang of hurt in his heart as he remembered Sam’s bright smile and giddy laugh after he had pulled that prank on him. He never realised that he would miss Sam’s presence as much as he did now. All he wanted to do is make the small trek to the bedroom opposite his, crawl into bed with the blond boy, and apologise profusely until Sam forgave him.

 _I wonder what our fans are saying about me._ He thought miserably. He continued to lay there, until curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed his phone and opened Twitter, gulping nervously as he saw that he had over a thousand notifications.

He went to his mentions first, scrolling down through the comments.

_@colbybrock you’re an asshole, Colby. How could you do that to Sam?_

_Always knew @colbybrock was a dick!_

_I’m unstanning @colbybrock, you’re nothing but a dirty cheater!_

_Everyone should unfollow/unsubscribe from @colbybrock for what he did, let’s ruin him!_

The abuse went on and on, but Colby felt numb to it all, _this is what he wanted after all, wasn’t it? For everyone to know the truth so they knew where to lay the blame._

He let out a sigh, letting his eyes slip shut as he lay his phone down on his chest. His thoughts drifted back to Sam, and he just hoped Sam understood why he decided to air their dirty laundry on Twitter.

 _“What am I going to do now?”_ He asked himself, _“I’ve still got to live under the same roof as Sam and the roommates. Will Sam move out? Will he expect me to move out? What about the Sam and Colby channel?”_

He realised that he would have to speak to Sam about most of those things, _“and that’s not happening anytime soon!”_ his mind supplied.

He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he realised that his hair was greasy from not being washed for a few days.

He figured now would be a better time than any to have a shower as he was most likely the only person awake in the house at the moment.

He slipped out of his room and into the bathroom, flicking on the light before slowly shutting the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Walking over to the bathtub, he turned the water to the shower on and quickly undressed. He sighed as the warm spray hit his body as he stepped into the bath. He stood motionless under the stream for a moment, wishing the water could wash away his guilt and mistakes as easily as it did with the grime on his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby rubbed his hair with the towel as he entered his bedroom again. Although the shower made him feel a bit better, now he was wide awake. Checking his phone for the time, seeing that it was almost seven. He pulled on a clean hoodie and jogging pants, before sitting down on his couch.

He wished more than anything that he could just talk to Sam right now. Sam was always the person that he went to when things were going wrong. After Sam it was his mother. Looking at the time again, he wondered if she would be awake by now. He knew that she usually woke early for work, but he wasn’t sure what time that was.

He decided he would try anyway, and she answered after a few rings.

“Morning Colbear.” Came her cheerful yet tired voice.

“Mom…” He rasped, tears welling in his eyes already.

“Aww… sweetie.” He wasn’t surprised that his mother could hear the emotion in his voice just by hearing one word.

“I screwed up, Mom. I really screwed up.” It was then that the tears spilt over.

“Okay… What are you going to do to fix it?” Her calm and practical question helped him pull himself together a little, but it didn’t stop the tears from escaping down his cheeks.

“I don’t think I can, mom. Sam hates me, the roommates too. I love him, mom.” He admitted as he sniffed.

“Oh Colbs, I know you do! You made a mistake, okay? It’s only human.” He knew what she said was true, but it wasn’t going to help him fix anything.

“But this mistake has cost me everything, ma.” He let out a sob, which came out more like a whimper.

“You haven’t lost everything, Colby. You have family back home that will love you no matter what. Why don’t you come back to Kansas for a while?” There was a hopeful tone in her voice at the question.

“No… I can’t…” Colby couldn’t think of anything worse than going back to the place that he and Sam had worked so hard to escape.

“Your father and I would feel better if you were home with us, Colbs. We’re- We’re worried about you!” She tried to reason, and Colby could then hear the concern in her voice.

“I’m okay.” Colby repeated what he had tried with Brennen, but it seemingly didn’t sound anymore convincing to his mother.

“Colby. When was the last time you ate?” Colby was silent, not wanting to tell her that he couldn’t even manage more than two bites of food earlier, knowing that it would only worry her more. However, apparently his lack of response was enough to scare his mother.

“Colby, please baby, come home. I don’t think the thought of you being out there on your own, especially if none of your friends are talking to you.” She was almost pleading with him now.

“I can’t, mom. Coming back to Kansas, it’ll destroy me more. Listen, I’ll be okay, Brennen- Brennen, he’s still supporting me. If I need anything I’ll go to him!” It was a half-truth, he knew he could go to Brennen for anything, he was one of his best friends after all. However, he had never been overly emotional in front of Brennen before, it just wasn’t their dynamic. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he could trust Brennen, he just has never had to go to Brennen for support. It would be weird going to Brennen for that reason now, and Colby wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable enough to do it.

“Colbear…” She sighed, and Colby figured that she realised that he wasn’t going to budge on the idea of going back to Kansas.

“I promise I’ll take care of myself.” He tried to sound convincing enough to make her believe his promise.

He waited as she was silent for a moment, before saying “okay… But you’re going to call me every day, okay? And promise you’ll eat properly, and get enough sleep.”

He promised that he would.

“Okay sweetie.” She said, but Colby could still hear the worry in her voice. They proceeded to talk for another 20 minutes until she had to go to get ready for work. Colby asked about his family, trying to change the subject, and his mom told him how they were doing.

“I have to go now, Colbear. I love you! Call me if you need anything, okay honey?” There was nothing but love in her voice, which brought a smile to Colby’s face.

“I love you too, and I will do.” They then said their goodbyes.

Colby hung up and the smile slowly fell from his face. A small part of him wished that he had agreed to go home, realising only after he had ended the call that although she was only a call away, he didn’t have her at his fingertips 24/7. In that moment he missed her as much as he did Sam, missed their love, their support and hugs, and most importantly their way of making everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this story mainly being in Colby's POV? Would you like to see more of Sam's perspective? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby finds himself reminiscing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I can't believe it's been two weeks since I last posted. This lockdown period has completely destroyed any motivation or productivity in me! Hope you're all staying safe and healthy.
> 
> Trigger warning: There is a trigger warning at the end of the chapter for self-harm, so please be cautious!

It was the familiar tune and vibrations of his alarm that woke Sam. Sam groaned as he rolled over, curling away from the noisy device.

He shivered slightly at the chill in his room, and he wriggled in the bed seeking out the familiar warmth of the person that usually shared his bed.

Then the tidal wave of _hurt, betrayal, and heartbreak_ came as he remembered the events of the past couple of days. He found himself sniffling at the memories, wishing that he wasn’t such an emotional person.

He had to admit that he never saw this coming; never expected this from Colby; never thought that he would have had to worry about something like cheating when it came to Colby. Even when Colby had grown closer to Brennen, he never really felt jealous, because he knew – _thought-_ that he could trust Colby.

“Sam?” He heard Elton’s voice from outside his door, followed by a soft knock.

“Come in!” He called out, and the door swung open as the older man slipped inside.

Elton seemed to take in his appearance for a moment, before he asked “How are you doing today?”

“Not great.” Sam admitted, and Elton frowned in concern.

“You wanna come hang out downstairs? Corey and Aaron want to play Rocket League, and I need a teammate.” Elton tried to give him a small smile, which came out awkward.

Sam thought about it for a moment, before sighing and climbing out of his bed. “Yeah sure.” He agreed reluctantly.

“Alright, man! Come on, we’ll beat their asses!” Sam appreciated Elton’s attempt at lightening the mood, but he couldn’t bring himself to react as he followed the older guy out of his room and down the hall. When he got to the stairs he could hear many voices from the floor below, and he almost wanted to run back to his room to hide.

He instantly recognised Katrina’s laugh as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and spotted her in the kitchen chatting with Devyn as he walked passed into the TV room.

Corey and Aaron’s eyes met his instantly as he entered the room, there was question in Corey’s eyes, however none came.

“Hey brother! Ready to lose!” Corey exclaimed in his usual over-dramatic tone instead, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

He didn’t have the energy to make any quips back.

“You ready to play?” Aaron asked him.

“Let me just get a drink.” He replied as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

“Hey Sam.” Katrina greeted him, and he greeted her back. He walked over to the fridge to get some juice.

“How are you?” The question made him look up at Kat, and the look of her face told him that she knew, but course she did.

“Not really.” He replied honestly.

“I’m here if you ever need to talk about anything.” She said sincerely, approaching Sam to give him a soft hug.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Sam! You coming bro!” Corey yelled from the other room, startling him a bit. Sam pulled away from Kat.

“I’ll see you later.” He said to Kat with a grateful smile.

“Yeah, see ya!” Kat smiled back at him.

They separated and Sam grabbed his drink before returning to the others.

Sam played Rocket League with his three friends for about an hour before Corey announced that he had to film that day.

“Do you want to join, Sam?” Corey questioned hesitantly.

“I’m not really ready for that, man. I’m sorry.” Sam told him.

“No worries, dude, I understand. Do you want to hang out later? Devyn and Kat are going out.” Corey reassured him.

“Yeah, alright.” Sam nodded. He quickly made a sandwich before returning to his room. Setting the food down on his desk, he looked around his room and his eyes landed on the photos on his wall. He sighed as he stepped closer to look at them. Most of them included Colby, and documented their once most special memories. Their first date; their first school trip to Europe; their first day in L.A., the list went on. These memories used to bring so much happiness to him, but now they just hurt.

He collected the photos of the wall, before returning to his desk and slumped down in his chair. Looking down at them in his hand, and felt his eyes starting to burn again. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he opened his bottom draw and lifted the various papers and notepads to hide the photos below.

He busied himself by eating his food and going through his emails and other messages on his phone and computer. Corey came up some time later, and Sam was happy to have some company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colby’s POV**

My eyes ached at the brightness of my screen in the darkness of my room. I lay curled up on my side in bed facing the wall, scrolling back through my photos in my camera roll. I stopped on a really old photo, my heart hurting at the memories it brought.

**~Flashback~**

_“Yo, Colby be careful!” He heard Sam warn worriedly from below as he climbed up the ladder, his own heart jumping every time it shook and creaked from his weight._

_He quickly ascended the ladder, and pulled himself up on to the top of the building. He took a moment to assess the stability of the structure below his feet before he let Sam get up there as well._

_“Colby?” The question made him turn around, and peer over the edge down to his boyfriend._

_“C’mon Sammy!” He encouraged with a smile._

_“Are you sure it’s safe?” Sam asked as he approached the ladder._

_“Yeah! It held my weight so you should be good!” He replied confidently._

_He watched as Sam debated it for a moment, before blowing out a nervous breath. “Alright.”_

_His confidence didn’t stop him from watching Sam with an abated breath as the blonde boy climbed up to him._

_He leant down as Sam reached the top. “Here.” He said, holding out a hand to help pull Sam up._

_Sam thanked him once he was on the roof with Colby, shifting his hand in Colby’s so their fingers were intertwined._

_“The view up here is amazing.” He commented as Sam took in their surroundings._

_“Woah, you can see our school from here!” His eyes followed to where Sam was pointing._

_“Yeah, I didn’t realise we were that high up.”_

_“Me either, but that means we probably shouldn’t stick around for long.” Sam said worriedly._

_“Nate said there wasn’t any security or anything, so I think we’ll be okay.” He replied._

_“You’ve jinxed us now!” Sam exclaimed, making me laugh._

_“Let’s just chill for a bit and then we’ll get out of here.” I reasoned as I walked across the roof to get a better view of their town below them._

_I climbed onto the ledge of the roof and sat down, my legs dangling over the edge. I felt movement beside me and looked over to see Sam sitting down next to me. I threw my arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close to my side, smiling as I felt him relax into me._

_Gazing back through the trees I sighed contently. There was no other place where he’d rather be than with the blonde boy next to him._

_“Do you ever think where you’d be if we hadn’t met each other?” I mused out loud._

_“I don’t really like to think about it.” Sam replied after a moment, making me frown._

_“What do you mean?” I asked, concerned._

_“Well as you know I was going through a tough time the year before I met you… Nothing really made sense, you know? I was just hating life… I didn’t really understand why. Everything just sucked.” He explained, before continuing “but you changed that. You seem like the only person that truly gets me. I still have no clue what I want to do in the future, but I know that I can do whatever I want as long as you’re by my side.” I stared his beautiful blue eyes, and my heart melted._

_“I love you.” It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Either of us had ever said it before, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. What if it was too early?_

_“Hey…” He heard Sam murmur, and a soft hand pulled his head up gently by his chin. My eyes reluctantly met his._

_“I love you too.” Sam said, and relief flooded through me. I leaned forward, our lips meeting in a soft kiss._

_We pulled away after a moment, and he settled back into my side. “My mom says we’re soulmates.” I blurted out._

_“Soulmates?” He queried._

_“Yeah, she said… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain, but like… We’re meant to be together, or something like that.”_

_“I believe it.” He smiled confidently, and I grinned back._

_“Let’s get a picture.” I said as I pulled out my phone._

_“Way to ruin the moment, Colbs.” Sam laughed, but still smiled into the camera as I held it in front of us._

**~End of flashback~**

“Soulmates…” Colby murmured, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. He didn’t really understand what the word meant when his mother first said it when he was 15, but he got it now that he had lost Sam.

Sam was a part of him. The other half to his whole. They were _Sam and Colby_ , the unstoppable duo.

He _had_ to get him back.

With determination as his motivation, and rose from his bed and soon arrived at Sam’s door.

He knocked softly on the wood.

“Yeah?” The voice that came back made him pause _“what the fuck was he doing?”_ , but he figured there was nothing wrong with trying.

“Sam… It’s me. Can- Can we talk?” He asked through the door, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he received no answer.

“Sam?” He questioned. He opened his mouth to say something else, however jumped slightly as the door opened quickly, revealing a very pissed off looking Corey.

“Cor-” He started, but Corey cut him off.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” He snapped harshly, and Colby spied Sam further back in the room.

“Please? I just want to sa-” He tried again, but this time he was interrupted by Sam.

“Colby.” His tone was short and clipped, and it had him close his mouth instantly. “I… Just can’t right now. I don’t need your apologises, okay? I need you to respect that I need space.” Sam’s eyes were wet, and Colby wanted to kick himself for knocking on Sam’s door. However, he couldn’t help but feel hope at Sam’s words, he was asking for space, not to never see him again.

“Just tell me we’re not over for good.” He found himself pleading.

“I can’t do that.” Whatever hope he had was quickly destroyed at the words.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered before turning away and going straight to their shared bathroom, locking the door quietly behind him. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror, before averting away quickly as he felt nothing but hate towards who stared back at him.

He found himself rummaging through the draw under the furthest sink, pulling out a plastic, disposable razor. His hand shook as he pried apart the top of the razor to get to the blades, welcoming the familiar sting and pain as the tips of his fingers got nicked by the sharp metal strips. The task became harder when the plastic and his fingers became slick with the blood that welled up from the small cuts, however the razor soon came apart under the pressure. He let the pieces fall into the sink, and gazed emptily down at the red-soaked bits.

He pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie, before reaching down and picking up one of the tiny metal pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to describe Katrina’s relationships with everyone in this story, which are the same as in real life, however Sam and Kat are just really good friends instead of dating.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer than usual, but I hope that'll make up for sucking at posting. Again, I'll try posting weekly, but I'll be updating my other story, Old Friends, before updating this one again.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	10. Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been over two weeks since I last posted! D: I was really struggling with where to go with this chapter, and also Animal Crossing is still taking over my life. I don't know if any other writers do this, but I often find myself writing bits for later in the story rather than focusing on the current chapter. This is another reason why I haven't posted in a while.
> 
> I realised with this chapter that I suck at writing dialogue, or at least describing it. So the end of this chapter is kind of rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Graphic descriptions of self-harm.

**Sam’s POV**

“You okay, man?” Corey asked me after Colby left the room.

“Yeah… I just hope he leaves me alone for now.” I sighed.

“Well if he doesn’t just know that the other roommates and I have your back.” He said seriously.

“Thank you.” I replied appreciatively.

“Yeah of course brother.” Corey clapped a hand on my shoulder.

“Do you want to go get some lunch?” I asked him.

“I vote Taco Bell!” He exclaimed.

“I’m down for that. Are Aaron or Elton home?”

“No, Elton was meeting up with Amanda in town, and Aaron was going out somewhere.” He explained.

“Alright. Let me just get ready.” I moved to my closet but stopped when my phone buzzed, and I picked it up to see a new message.

Opening the message, noting that it was from a _Kyle_ , and I stared at the name for a moment, trying to put a face to the name in my mind. I decided that the message might give me more clues.

_Hi man! It was good to see you the other day, I’m free today if you have time for a catch up?_

_“Oh, that Kyle. Kansas Kyle.”_

“That’s weird.” I mused out loud.

“What is it? Who text you?” Corey asked, who was half way out of my room.

“You remember that guy, Kyle that we saw the other day? My friend from Kansas?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He just text me, but I don’t think I gave him my number.” I frowned, trying to remember my exchange with Kyle the other day. I usually don’t give my number out on first meeting with someone, but maybe I did it without realising.

“Really? Are you sure?” Corey questioned, a similar confused expression on his face.

“Yeah… I don’t know… Maybe I did. I can’t really remember after everything that’s gone on.”

“You probably did, bro. He’s a friend, right? What does he want, anyway?”

“He just wants to catch up.” I advised.

“Why don’t you invite him to join us for lunch?” Corey suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” I agreed, focusing back on my phone to send Kyle a text back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the room next door Colby sat slumped against the wall, his eyes glazed over and empty as he stared down at the mess he’d made of his arms, which lay limply in his lap. Blood still oozed sluggishly from the shallow gashes, staining his jogging pants below.

Colby’s thoughts drifted to all the people he’d just let down, remembering how many promises he’d made 4 years ago. The promise that he’d never let himself spiral again, that he’d tell someone if things got bad again.

His friends back in Kansas would be disappointed.

His mom would be so upset.

Sam would…

“ _Wouldn’t care. He probably would be glad to see me gone for good._ ” His mind supplied unhelpfully.

The sound of a door opening and closing was enough to pull him out of his thoughts. He had to move, he couldn’t stay locked in the bathroom forever as he shared it with Sam. Using the counter to pull himself up, welcoming the tug on the slashes on his arms. He stumbled a little as the blood rushed to his head, but was able to right himself quickly.

Looking down at the blood and broken pieces of the razor in the sink, he decided he’d clean that up first. He picked up the red-coated plastic and metal strip before turning on the tap, washing the blood off. He tucked the razor back into the drawer, hiding it under some of the stuff, and pulled out the first aid kit before throwing the broken plastic into the bin under the counter.

Looking down at his arms he was glad that the bleeding had stopped, and leaned down to rinse the blood away. Using his hand to rub the red liquid off, being careful not to catch the gashes with his fingers. He then grabbed a towel to dry off his arms, although avoiding the cuts.

Opening the first aid kit, he started two-step process he remembered well from his teen years. The process of cleaning up and concealing his messes. Picking out the anti-septic cream first, he smeared a tiny amount over each cut, wincing at the sting. The bandages came next, wrapping them tightly around his arms before pulling his sleeves down to his wrists.

Placing the first aid kit back into the drawer; glancing around the bathroom at the same time to make sure everything was clean, he then returned to his bedroom.

 _“I just have to keep out of the way for now. Give Sam his space, and pray that he can eventually forgive me.”_ He thought as stripped off his joggers, screwing them up into a ball to hide the blood. Grabbing an empty plastic bag from his floor, he shoved the pants in before setting the bag back down, figuring he’d sort it out when he wasn’t so emotionally drained.

He curled back under the covers on his bed and shut his eyes, hoping for more dreams of times when things were fine between him and Sam.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Corey’s POV**

“Did you say your friend was meeting us here?” I asked Sam as we both got out of my car.

“Yeah. He might be inside.” He replied as the two of you walked towards the restaurant.

“Hey... I forgot to mention in the car, but Elton was talking about an overnight video idea this morning. I told him that you might not be ready for that. I just wanted to give you the heads up before he sprung it on you randomly.”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know, man. I was thinking of taking a small break from social media and YouTube.”

“Whatever’s best for you, bro. Elton will understand, I think he just like… wants to keep you included, y’know?” I explained.

“Yeah I get that.” Sam nodded in understanding. “Thanks for letting me know anyway.”

They reached the front door of the restaurant, and Sam pulled it open. Stepping inside, he held the door for me, and I thanked him.

“There he is.” Sam said as he spotted his friend standing at the back of the queue to order food.

“Kyle!” Sam called as we approached him, gaining Kyle’s attention.

“Hey Sam.” Kyle greeted Sam, before his eyes landed on me. A strange look came across his face, almost like _anger?_ , and I returned a puzzled look. He probably was only expecting Sam, but I’m not sure why he’d have a problem with me tagging along.

“Hi.” Sam replied, before looking at me. “This is Corey, one of my roommates. I don’t know if you remember him from the other day.”

“I do. Hey.” His words were short, regarding me with seemingly very little interest.

“What’s up, man?” I gave him a small smile, trying to be friendly but he had already focused back on Sam.

“So how you been, Sam?” I couldn’t help but notice that he’d completely ignored me, and directed the question at Sam only.

 _“Okay… So he’s a bit of a dick.”_ I thought, so I decided to step back and let him and Sam talk. Pulling out my phone, I started to message back and forth with Devyn as we waited to order food.

I tuned out most of what Sam and Kyle were talking about until I had got my food and slid into a booth next to Sam.

“Hey, are you still with Colby?” I looked up at the question, eyeing Sam and waiting for his reaction.

“No, we-” I watched as Sam stopped for a moment, looking confused and startled “wait, how do you know about that?”

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked in return.

“We were never open about our relationship until after we moved to L.A.” Sam explained.

“Oh… I- Uhhh… Look you guys up on social media every now and again.” Kyle stumbled over his words, and I looked at him with suspicion, trying to figure out whether he was being truthful or not.

“So are you two still…?” Kyle pushed.

“No. No, Colby cheated on me.” Sam looked down after that, and I could feel the pain radiating off him.

“Shit. I’m sorry bro.”

“It’s okay.” Sam looked back up at Kyle, trying to pull himself back together.

Kyle then let out a slight chuckle, before saying “I must say I’m not surprised though.”

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“He was always a dick to me in school.” Kyle stated.

“Really?”

“Yeah… He was kind of a bully, dude.”

I eyed him disbelievingly after that statement. Both Sam and Colby had been vocal about how tough they had had it when they were in school in terms of bullies. I found it hard that Colby, who was always so kind and friendly, had it in him to bully anyone. Although, I never would have thought that he would cheat on Sam, so maybe there was a dark, hidden side of Colby. I glanced at Sam, trying to gage whether he believed it, and apparently he did.

“I’m sorry, man, I had no idea.” Sam said sincerely.

“It’s alright. It was kind of the reason that I stopped hanging out with you though.”

“I-” Sam started, but was interrupted by Kyle.

“It’s okay Sam.” He said, and then asked “Wait, don’t you live with Colby?”

“Yeah… It’s not ideal thinking about it, but it is what it is.” Sam sighed.

“Well, if you need to get away anytime you can stay at mine.”

“You said you were on vacation?” Sam questioned.

“I am, but I’m renting a place as I’m out here for a while.” Kyle explained.

“Ah… Thanks man.” Sam scratched at the back of his head nervously, and I knew the conversation was wearing on him.

So I tried to change the subject while we finished our food, asking Kyle questions about his time so far in L.A.

“I gotta run soon, but do you want to hang out tomorrow, Sam? So we can catch up more.” Kyle asked, and Sam agreed to meeting with him.

The invitation obviously didn’t extend past Sam, which didn’t sit right with me, but I wasn’t sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and of Kyle as a character! :)


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the roommates finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're all doing okay! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted.
> 
> Trigger warnings: There is a focus on mental health and mentions of self-harm in this chapter, just to warn you guys.

Colby stared at the blank wall by his bed, he’d long given up on trying to sleep. The house was unusually quiet, which made him look up towards his door, wondering if he should chance going down to the kitchen to get a drink. He listened for a moment, but couldn’t hear Corey’s naturally loud voice or laugh, nor Aaron screaming at his Fortnite game, which meant that they were either out or asleep. He opted for the former as he checked the time, seeing that it was noon. He just hoped that Sam and Elton were also out, or hanging out in their rooms or garage in Elton’s case. Pushing himself up and tucking his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie, he put on a pair of shorts before padding over to the door and opened it slightly. He paused for a moment and listened, deciding that it was safe enough when he was met with silence.

Just as quietly he sneaked down to the kitchen, his eyes shifting from room to room as he went keeping an eye for any of his roommates.

He sighed in relief as he made it to the kitchen successfully without any run-ins. Pouring himself a glass of juice, he went to return to his room but paused when he glanced outside. He deliberated for a moment, trying to decide whether he wanted to risk going outside to get some air. Remembering that it appeared as though he was the only one at the house, he figured he could sit outside for a few minutes.

He walked over to the back door and pulled it open, leaving it as so to let some fresh air into the house. Shuffling over to the pool, he sat down at the edge, letting his legs dangle into the water. Set his glass down beside him and dished his phone out.

 _“I wonder what the fans are saying about me today.”_ He thought as he pulled up Twitter. He typed his name into the search bar, as he knew that the indirect tweets would be more brutal.

He was right. He absentmindedly pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie, and scratched at the bandages on his arms.

Time floated away from him as he kept scrolling and scrolling, only looking up when he heard a clicking sound and he turned to see Circa slinking towards him. The white dog came up to him and settled next to him.

“Hey Circy.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her. The dog moved her head and licked his cheek once. Colby was surprised by the display of affection from the usually very skittish creature; it almost seemed as though she tried to wipe away his tears in her own way. He found himself smiling at the comfort despite knowing that he didn’t deserve it.

“I suppose you don’t hate me, huh?” He asked her rhetorically, before sadly adding “you would if you understood what I’ve done.”

“Circa!” The yell startled him, making him jump up to his feet. He didn’t notice that his phone had fallen to the floor, fear gripping him as the dog’s owner walked out of the back door. Elton stopped when he saw him, before sighing and walking over, patting Circa softly on her head as she ran over to greet him.

The older man came to a halt when he was about a metre away from Colby who was frozen still, he gazed down at his dog who was nuzzling her nose into his hand looking for attention, when he saw the phone on the ground. Stealing a glance at Colby, frowning in confusion when the younger man made no move to pick up the device. He leaned down and grabbed the phone; he went to pass the phone over but noticed what was on the screen. Taking the phone back, Elton swiped his finger up and down on the screen, his eyes snapping up at Colby as it dawned on him that the young brunette was purposefully looking at all the hate comments.

His intense stare seemed to break Colby out of whatever trance that he had been in, and he watched as Colby’s cheeks tinged pink and he averted his eyes down to the ground.

“Elton…” Colby rasped after a beat of silence.

“You shouldn’t read that stuff all the time, you know? It fucks with your head.” Elton advised as he passed the phone back to Colby.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you were home.” Elton let him change the subject as he tried to decide whether he should feel for Colby or not.

“I’ve only just got back.” He explained instead.

Colby went to leave, when Elton remembered that he and Corey had discussed something that they needed to bring up to Colby, so he stopped.

“Hey. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What?” Colby asked as he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that overcome him. Whatever Elton wanted to say, it couldn’t be good.

“Have you thought about staying somewhere else for now?” The question caught him off guard, but he kicked himself when he realised that _“of course they would want me gone.”_

He couldn’t find the right words to reply, so Elton took it as his cue to continue “It might be a good idea. It’d be better for Sam if you gave him as much space as possible.”

“Uhhh…” Colby’s hands began to shake as his mind whirled _“he’s just trying to be polite, but they’re kicking you out. They want you out of their lives, especially Sam.”_ He tried to focus on the elder man as he spoke again.

“All I’m saying is, if Sam can’t forgive you, I don’t think it’ll be good for either of you if you’re still living under the same roof. This month’s rent covers us for another 3 weeks, so that gives you time to find another place if that’s what you decide. However, the sooner the better as we may have to find another roommate.”

“Hey! Are you even listening to me?” The question snapped Colby out of his thoughts.

“I’ll.. I’ll umm... Yeah I’ll sort it, don’t worry. I’ll be gone by the end of the month.” He rushed out as he tried to push past Elton, he needed to get out of there before he lost it again.

A hand caught him by the wrist, and he turned to look at Elton.

“Colby… Colby, what is this?” It stumped Colby for a moment, before he saw that Elton was looking at the bandage of his arm.

 _“No… No. This cannot be happening! They can’t know how weak I am.”_ He panicked as he tried to pull his arm from Elton’s grip.

“It’s nothing. It was just an accident.” Colby tried lamely.

“An accident? On both arms.” Elton replied sternly as he caught sight of the matching white fabric on Colby’s other arm.

“Elton…” Colby whispered desperately, his eyes pleading with the older man to just drop it.

“Is this what I think it is? Colby, why?!”

“I hurt Sam, Elton.” The sound of Sam’s name on his lips made Colby break, he didn’t even try to contain the sobs that wracked his exhausted body.

“Hey…” Elton was at a loss for words. This was a side of Colby that he had never seen before, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I can’t…. I hate myself for what I’ve done.” Elton couldn’t help but empathise with Colby right then, anyone with a heart would, but it was more than that. He’d been there himself; he knew what it was like to hate yourself that much. Although he was still mad at Colby, he didn’t want this for one of the guys he considered a younger brother.

“Colby… You made a mistake. A stupid, drunken mistake, but you know despite everything Sam wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself.” Elton grabbed Colby by the shoulders and tried to bring him into a hug, but the younger male pushed him away.

“He hates me.” Colby sobbed as he broke away from the other, swivelling on his heels and sprinting back inside.

“Colby!” Elton called after him, chasing the brunette to the stairs.

Just as Colby reached the stairs, the front door opened and Sam and Corey walked in. Colby dashed upstairs, hoping that the two hadn’t seen his tears.

Elton stopped his chase when he saw his roommates, glancing worriedly up the stairs at the sound of a door being slammed shut.

“What the fuck was that?!” Corey questioned as he and Sam approached eldest. Elton noticed that Sam was following his gaze after Colby, curiosity on his face.

“Nothing. I- I told him that we think he should move out.” Elton rubbed the back of his head nervously at the half-truth, unsure of whether he should tell them all of what happened outside.

“Wait… What?” Sam asked.

“Sam, me and Corey thought it would be better if Colby found somewhere else to live for now.”

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sam stated, nodding his head appreciatively. That gave Elton enough to decide what to do about Colby. Sam obviously wasn’t ready to forgive, and he wanted to let the blonde do that at his own pace. He would just have to watch Colby for now, and be there for him when he could.

“Come play video games with us, Uncle Elton!” Corey chirped happily as he pulled Sam along by the arm.

“Yeah, okay.” Elton agreed, although found himself looking back upstairs, wondering how long he would have to wait before be able to slip upstairs to check on Colby without it looking suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	12. Reliving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton checks in on Colby, while Sam spends time with Katrina, Corey and Devyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible, haha! I hate trying to post a chapter for the sake of updating, but I very much did that with this chapter.
> 
> From now on I'm going to try stick to a posting schedule. I'm going to try to post every Saturday or Sunday, but one week this story will be updated, and the next will be my other story, Unleashed. So basically, I'll be posting every two weeks for this story.
> 
> T/W Implied/Referenced self-harm.

Elton tried to keep his glances at the stairs discreet as he watched Sam and Corey play Rocket League. He itched to go upstairs to check on Colby, but didn’t want to raise suspicion. He fidgeted nervously as he remembered the sinking feeling when he put the pieces together after seeing Colby’s bandaged wrists earlier. Sure, Colby deserved to feel some pain for hurting Sam, but not like this.

Focusing on the TV screen, he tried to occupy his mind with the game, however treacherous thoughts kept creeping back in.

_What if he’s up there hurting himself?_

_What if he’s decided to give up all together?_

A few minutes passed and he finally agreed that he couldn’t wait any longer. Standing up from the couch abruptly, he gained the attention of Sam and Corey who paused the game.

“Where are you going Uncle Elton?” Sam asked, looking up at Elton with confusion in his eyes.

“Uhhh…. I gotta take a leak.” The eldest replied, awkwardly. Sam eyes narrowed with suspicion, however luckily Corey seemed to but Elton’s poorly delivered lie.

Corey un-paused the game sneakily while Sam was focused on Elton, and the noise soon pulled the blonde’s attention back to the TV.

“Hey! Corey!” Sam yelled as he scrambled for his controller.

“You snooze, you lose brother!” Corey shot back whilst laughing, and Elton used Corey’s distraction to slip away and up the stairs.

Upon reaching Colby’s door he knocked softly, only to receive no response. Elton chewed at his bottom lip as he thought for a moment, debating whether to leave Colby alone or to just barge in.

The reminder that there was a huge possibility that Colby was harming himself inside the room was enough encouragement for him to push the Colby open slowly. Peering inside the room he spotted a still lump under the covers on the bed. He stepped into the room, deciding that there was nothing wrong with making sure that Colby was maybe just asleep, instead of anything more sinister.

“Colby.” He called gently, startling slightly as the form shifted as Colby rolled over to face him.

“What are you doing here?” The brunette asked meekly.

“I came to check on you.” Elton replied.

“Why?” Colby moved again, and Elton caught the tear tracks dried on Colby’s cheeks, his heart clenching at the sight.

“Because someone needed to.” He said confidently, before stepping closer to the bed. “C’mon.” He motioned Colby up with his hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere. But I want to have a look at your arms, and you need to sit up to do that.”

“No it’s fine, I-” Colby started, but the older male interrupted adamantly.

“No. No buts. Up!” Elton even went as far as leaning over and grasping Colby’s arm to pull him up. The younger boy complied silently, although he didn’t seem happy. This only made Elton worry more as Colby usually wasn’t one for following orders. However, Elton didn’t comment on it as Colby swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he was sitting up.

The eldest roommate knelt down in front of the youngest. “I cleaned them up and put anti-septic cream on them.” Colby commented as he held out his arms for Elton to inspect.

Elton carefully took one of Colby’s wrist with one hand, and pulled down the bandage with the other.

Elton’s stomach dropped at the sight of the cuts on Colby’s arms, despite knowing what to expect, it didn’t make the reality any less of a shock.

Elton then noticed the faint scars further up Colby’s arm that he had never seen before, cautiously stroking his thumb over the lines, he looked up to meet Colby’s eyes.

“Wha-” He started to ask, and the brunette cut him off.

“They’re from when I was sixteen.” Colby admitted, staring intensely in Elton’s eye for a moment as if he was searching for something. He then adverted his eyes.

Elton stilled at the confession. Never in his life would he have thought that Colby, who always seemed so happy and full of life, was hurting himself.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Elton.” Colby said brokenly. “Sam was the only reason I survived the last time it was this bad, and without him I…” He couldn’t find the words to describe how much he was breaking without the blonde.

Elton regarded the boy sadly. “Look, things are rough right now, but I meant what I said about Sam, it’s not going to do him any good if you do something stupid.”

“I’m not going to do anything.” Colby replied, although Elton thought his words sounded a little empty.

“Okay.” He decided to let it go for now, but still offered his support. “But if you ever need anybody to talk to come to me, alright?”

Colby glanced at him with wet eyes, and thanked him quietly.

Elton checked Colby’s other arm in silence, and stood to leave when he was satisfied that the cuts didn’t look infected.

Colby stopped him just before he reached the door. “Elton. Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t.” He promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey boys!” Corey and Sam looked up to see Kat and Devyn approaching them.

“Hey!” Sam greeted them, smiling at Kat who slumped down next to him on the couch.

“Hi baby.” Corey said sweetly to Devyn as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“What have you guys done today?” Kat asked them.

“Nothing really. We went to lunch with Sam’s friend earlier.” Corey replied.

“We should go out. Let’s go do something before dinner.” Devyn said shyly to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, of course babe.” Corey agreed, before looking over to Sam and Kat. “You guys want to come too?” Corey asked the two, who nodded.

“We should go to that mini-golf place that they’ve just opened a couple of streets over from here. Devyn and I saw it on the way back here!” Kat suggested.

“Yeah, good idea!” Sam smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, the four had finished with their mini-golf game. Sam and Kat followed after Corey and Devyn as they were leaving the place, watching as Corey said something to Devyn, gesturing wildly with his hands which made Devyn giggle.

Katrina turned to Sam, asking “How you doing, Sam?”

“Okay. Corey’s been helping a lot by keeping me busy.” Sam answered honestly.

“That’s good.” Katrina sent a smile Corey’s way. Her smile then turned playful as he looked at the blonde. “We need to have a re-match sometime, I’ll beat you next time!”

“Competitive, much?” Sam laughed.

“Very much so, yes!” Katrina replied, also laughing.

“How about now? We can get dinner later. I’ll pay for our Uber.” Sam suggested.

“Oh it’s on!”

“Hey guys! Kat and I are going to have another match.” Sam called to Corey and Devyn, gaining their attention.

“Alright man, we’ll see you back home later then.” Corey shared a look and smile with Devyn, but Sam decided to ignore it.

“Yeah see ya!”

“You’re going down, Sammy!” Kat squealed excitedly as she grabbed Sam’s wrist, dragging him over to the entrance of the golf course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey… We should hang out more. I had a lot of fun tonight!” Sam said to Kat as the Uber turned down her street.

“Yeah, of course! I did too!” Kat grinned at him.

“I’ll uhhh… Text you.” Sam stuttered nervously, bringing up a hand to rub the back of his head. “Or something.” He added.

“I’ll hold you to that!” Kat joked, which made Sam relax.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Kat’s apartment building. Kat opened her door and hopped out, leaning down to address Sam before closing the door. “See you later.”

“Bye.” Sam smiled as he waved at her.

“You had a cute date there, dude.” Their driver interrupted Sam’s thoughts from the front seat.

“Oh.. uhh… She wasn’t a date.” Sam met his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

“She wasn’t? Well, you two were vibin’ hard.” The driver added.

Sam didn’t comment, instead he watched as Kat climb the stairs up to the front door.

 _“I suppose we were._ ” He thought as it dawned on him that he hadn't thought of Colby or their break-up once while he was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! :)


	13. Moves Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends more time with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope everyone is still staying safe and healthy! <3
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I know I was suppose to post last weekend, but I spent a lot of time with my family over the weekend so I couldn't post. I aimed to post on Tuesday, but unfortunately I got the news that I've lost my job so I didn't have a lot of motivation to finish the chapter until today! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hey Mom!” Colby tried to sound cheery and awake as he answered the phone, but failed miserably as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Hi Sweetie, did I wake you?” Her tone was soft and apologetic.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Sorry I didn’t ring you back yesterday.” Colby replied.

“That’s alright, I didn’t get home until late anyway. How are you doing honey?” She asked.

“I’m doing okay.” He wasn’t, but he also wasn’t ready to admit that to his mother.

“Are you eating and sleeping okay?” She probed further.

“Yeah, I had a good night’s sleep last night, actually…” Colby skipped over the first part of the question. He hadn’t been eating, but he wasn’t ready to tell her that either.

“That’s good, Colbs!” There was too much enthusiasm in her voice that he knew that she was trying to hide her concern. “Have you got any plans for today, honey?”

“Not yet… It’s still pretty early.” He checked his clock, groaning inwardly as it read 7am.

“Try to get out today, okay? Some fresh air will do you good.” She suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea, thanks mom!” Getting away from a house full of people that now hated him sounded like more than a good idea to him.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to check in before I go to work.” She apologised again.

“It’s okay mom.” He reassured her.

“Expect a call from your brother sometime today… I told him to give you a call.” The statement was enough to send a pulse of anxiety through him. Although his relationship with his brother was great, Gage was too honest, brutally so sometimes, and Colby wasn’t sure whether he was going to be supportive, or call him out.

“Yeah okay.” He replied quietly.

“Don’t worry Colby, I told him to be nice.” He was amazed by her ability to read him even through the phone. He didn’t reply.

“I’ve got to go now, Colbs. Remember to eat and go out for a walk or something at least.”

“I will.” He promised.

“Okay. Goodbye honey. I love you.”

“Love you too! Bye mom!” He said with a small smile, before hanging up the phone.

Relaxing back into his bed he could hear clattering from downstairs, checking the time again he figured that it could only be Elton or Amanda as Sam always awoke religiously at 8am, while like him Corey, Devyn and Aaron didn’t usually emerge until at least 10 o’clock.

He decided he’d take his chances and made his way down to the lower floor of the house, glad to find the eldest roommate cooking in the kitchen.

“Hey.” Elton spotted him before he could say anything.

“Hi.”

“You’re up early.” The elder man commented.

“Yeah, my mom called.” Colby explained.

Elton’s eyes met his, quirking an eyebrow in concern. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, she just wanted to check up on me before her shift.”

“Do you want breakfast? I was making extra for Amanda but she had to leave early for work.” For a moment Colby wondered whether Elton had secretly spoke to his mom because, much like yesterday, Elton was once again there to look after him in a way a parent would.

Although the thought of food still made his stomach churn, he promised her that he would, so he figured that he should at least try.

He nodded to Elton, and watched as he plated up two plates of eggs and bacon.

“Here, sit down.” Elton instructed him as he brought the plates over to the small table. Colby thanked him before slumping down in the chair closest to him.

The two ate in an awkward silence, however it didn’t last long.

Colby managed half of the plate before his stomach screamed in protest. He blew out a breath and skirted the plate away from him.

“Are you alright?” Elton asked him from across the table.

“Yeah I’m okay… I’m just not that hungry.” Colby said as he purposefully avoiding Elton’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Save the rest for later then, bro.” The older man replied casually, and Colby nodded.

“Hey, I’m going to head out for a bit today… Just to get some air and time away.”

“That’s fine. Want some company?”

“Nah, I’d rather have some time alone.” Colby responded, before quickly adding “No offence.”

“None taken. I’ve got a few meetings for TFIL stuff anyway.” For a moment Colby thought to question why Elton had offered to accompany him while he had other things to do, but realised that he was just trying to be a good friend. He knew he probably didn’t deserve Elton’s support, but he still felt touched anyway.

“Make sure you take some water with you, and eat something else before you go.” Elton nailed him with a stern look.

“Yeah, I will.” He won’t. Colby wondered how many more seemingly empty promises he was going to make that day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Later that day…_ **

Sam sent a text to Corey as he followed Kyle out of the small café, letting him know that he had met the guy for lunch again, and would be heading home soon.

“Do you want to hang out for a little longer, dude?” Kyle questioned as he held the door open for the blonde.

“Sorry man, I should be heading home soon, I promised Corey that I’d be in his video.” Sam lied, he hadn’t promised Corey anything, but he wanted to be at home with his best friends rather than out with a guy that he had honestly forgotten about since he had left Kansas.

“No worries, bro.” Kyle replied with a gentle smile.

“I’m parked this way.” Sam said, pointing his thumb behind him.

“Me too.” Kyle responded.

“So have you talked to Colby at all?” The question came out of nowhere as they started down the street, and Sam eyed Kyle awkwardly.

“No. I don’t think I’ll be forgiving him anytime soon.” Sam sighed.

“That’s understandable.” Kyle agreed.

The conversation ended there, and Sam tried to think of something to fill the awkward silence.

“So, what did you do after you left school?” He asked, trying to sound at least a tiny bit intrigued.

“Well I tried college for a year, but it wasn’t for me. I’ve been working with my dad as a mechanic since.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Sam queried.

“No, I’ve been saving up so I can move out here permanently.”

“You want to move to California?”

“Yeah, it’s so different from Kansas, you know? There’s definitely more to do out here.” Kyle explained.

“Yeah I get that.” Sam said as he huffed out a short laugh.

“What about you? You think you’ll be doing this YouTube stuff for a long time?” Kyle re-directed the question at him.

“I thought so, yeah. Colby and I were working towards some plans we had for the future, but I don’t think I can do that on my own now.” Sam replied sadly, realising as he said it that all his hopes and dreams had now gone down the drain.

“Sure you can, you don’t need him!” Kyle encouraged adamantly with a small smile.

“I don’t know man, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Sam returned the smile.

“Maybe I could give you a hand with those plans if I do move out here?” Kyle suggested, his tone oddly hopeful.

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam replied dismissively. Although everything he and Colby had been working towards would probably never come to fruition, it was still _theirs_ , _Sam and Colby’s_ ; and he wasn’t ready to share it with anyone else, at least not yet. Not even their roommates knew completely about all the projects they had been planning and saving up for.

They continued down the road for another minute before they came to a white Audi.

“This is my car.” Sam commented as he unlocked his car.

“Sam.” He heard Kyle call his name and a hand grip his wrist. Sam turned to face him, startling as Kyle was a lot closer than he’d thought, and he was getting closer. Kyle’s face was already inches from his before Sam realised his intentions, _he was trying to kiss him_.

Sam quickly brought up a hand to rest on the other guy’s shoulder, pushing him back slightly. “Kyle…” He croaked out as he tried to process the surprise and shock of the guy’s actions.

“Sam… I’m sorry. I just-” Kyle looked downtrodden at the rejection, and Sam felt bad.

“It’s okay, but uhhh… I’m not ready to be with someone else like that right now.” Sam interrupted him, quick to reassure him. He knew what it felt like to be rejected, he had experienced it himself when he had fawned over the prettiest girls and guys in school before he had met Colby.

“No I get it. It’s just…” Kyle trailed off.

“Just what?” Sam pressed.

“I’ve liked you since we were fifteen, Sam.” Kyle finished.

“What!? You have?” Sam asked incredulous, he had never even had an inkling that he fancied him in school.

“Yeah.” Kyle replied, sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I-” Sam paused as he tried to find the right words. “Don’t like you that way, man.” He continued honestly.

The further heartbreak on Kyle’s face had Sam’s heart soften.

“Kyle, I’m so sorry, bro! I had no idea. You’re a friend, man. I wouldn’t want to lead you on.” Sam apologised.

“It’s okay… Thank you for being honest, I guess.” Kyle said after a moment.

“Soo… Friends?” Sam broached carefully.

“Yeah, of course man.” Kyle smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sorry if I’ve made it awkward.”

“No, you haven’t.” Sam reassured him immediately.

“Hey, I’m having a party for my 21st this weekend, if you want to come?” Sam thought the least he could do is invite him to a party, hoping to let him know that he hasn’t scared him away.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’d love too!” The reply was too enthusiastic, but Sam took it anyway.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Unknown’s POV**

I slammed the front door shut behind me, flicking the hallway light on. Rage boiled in my stomach as I hurled the key down the hall, the sound of it bouncing away could be heard over my heaving breaths. Today’s events played over and over in my mind, and I hoped I hadn’t screwed everything up.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I swept everything off the side table by the door, a vase smashing as it met the ground. Gripping the table so hard that my hands were turning a mixture of white and red at the pressure, I looked up at the mirror placed above.

I had acted too quickly, too impulsively, but the sight of _his_ beautiful eyes and soft hair had been too much to resist.

“He will be mine.” I ground out to my reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone can guess who the mysterious unknown person was at the end of the chapter, but I want it to be revealed as everyone figures it out in the story.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! It's definitely going to get more interesting over the next couple of chapters! :)


	14. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby continues to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I hope everyone is doing okay! I think next chapter I'm going to really start getting into the drama, which I'm excited about and I hope you guys will be too!
> 
> Trigger warning: Implied self-harm at the very end. Cursing.

Colby was panting as he reached the top of the hill, and he stopped as he retrieved the bottle of water and a cereal bar from his backpack. He was glad that all the exercise had made him actually want to eat something. Looking out across the city he remembered the time him and Sam had hiked up to the same spot during the first week that they had moved out to L.A. They had been so excited back then, and Colby recalled the conversation that they had; the conversation about how they had reached their first big milestone, which had been moving out to California. His heart hurt at the memory of Sam’s toothy grin as he spoke enthusiastically about how he felt like they could accomplish anything, _as long as they had each other_.

The fact that he had ruined their plans for the future nearly hurt as much as the fact that he had broken Sam’s heart. He felt like he had let down all the people that they were planning to help.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ringing, and he dug his phone out of his pocket. He gulped as he saw who was calling.

He cleared his throat before answering. “Hi Gage.” He tried to sound happy, when in reality his stomach was churning as he dreaded what his brother was going to say to him.

“Hey little brother.” Gage greeted him softly.

“How you doing, man?” Colby asked.

“I’m good! What about you?”

Colby sighed. “I’m missing him a lot, bro.”

“What happened, Colby?” Gage questioned.

“I cheated on him, Gage. I made out with some guy when I was out the other night, but I can’t even remember anything from that night. I must’ve drank a lot.” Colby explained, grimacing as he thought of all the horrible, _but true_ , things is older brother was going to say next.

“Drank? Colby, you’re underage!” Gage spoke harshly through the phone.

“Dude! Don’t pretend like you didn’t have a fake I.D. when you were my age. Mom told me about that time she caught you buying alcohol when you were 18.” Colby retorted with a scoff.

“Alright, fine…” His brother sighed, before asking “how did Sam find out?”

“Someone sent Sam a picture of me making out with another guy.”

“You screwed up, bro…” His tone was blunt, and Colby felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“I never meant to.” Colby stopped as he choked back a sob. “Sam was it for me, dude. I never thought about anybody else when I was with him.”

“You know what they say about drunken actions, bro.” More tears fell because of the true behind the statement.

_“The truth really does hurt, huh?”_ Colby thought.

“I know…” Colby replied quietly. “I don’t think he’s ever going to forgive me for this.”

“Give him time, Colby. You two are meant to be together.” His brother’s encouraging sentiment made a small spark of hope ignite inside Colby.

“I hope you’re right.” Colby sighed.

“I’ve got to go now, Colbs, but keep in touch, yeah?”

The two said their goodbyes, and Colby took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself after hanging up.

Colby sat down on a rock to his right, wiping his tears away before taking another sip of water.

He sat there for another hour until the skies turned overcast.

_“I wish the rain could just wash me away.”_ Colby thought, debating whether he cared enough to try get back to his car before it started raining.

He stood as a few drops of water hit the rock he was sitting on, deciding that getting sick would only add to his problems.

His clothes were damp by the time he got back to his car. He pulled off his hoodie and was glad to find that his t-shirt beneath was dry.

Slipping into the driver’s seat he turned the car on and headed for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby sighed wearily as he pulled his car into his usual parking spot. He hoped he could get inside and up to his room without being seen.

Getting out of his car and approaching the front door, he winced at the sound of music and yelling coming from inside. He tried to brace himself as he slowing slotted his key into the lock. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, he stepped inside the house. However, the sight of the two people standing just below the chandelier was enough to stop him in his tracks and make his heart drop to his stomach.

He watched as Sam laughed at something Kat said to him, before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her in for a hug.

Jealously that he knew he had no right feeling shot through him as Kat wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist, her eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.

His feet seemed frozen and refused to move as he stared at their closeness. He longed to be in her place, would give anything to be the one hugging Sam right now.

_“Shit..”_ He cursed inwardly as Kat opened her eyes and noticed him standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katrina’s POV**

I immediately pulled away from Sam when I saw Colby standing motionless just inside the door. Sam must have felt me moving away quickly, and also shifted back to look at me questionably. I glanced at him briefly before looking back at Colby.

I knew I hadn’t done anything wrong; Sam and I were just sharing a friendly hug, that’s all. However, I knew how it must’ve looked to Colby, and the part of me that still considered Colby a friend felt bad. I think I’d always have a soft spot for Colby no matter what, after all he was the first person that I had met when moving out to L.A. who was instantly welcoming, friendly and kind.

Even from across the hall I could see a myriad of emotions flitter across his face before settling on sadness, but I didn’t get to see it for long as he quickly averted his eyes to the ground and dashed upstairs.

I turned to face Sam, and he himself had a broken look on his face. “Are you okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah…” He breathed as his gaze went to the stairs.

“Do you want to get out of here?” I questioned, trying to distract him as I figured he was the one that needed cheering up right now.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, sounding uninterested.

“Well, since I won at mini golf-” I started, smiling playfully as his attention shot back to me.

“I won!” He cut me off.

“No, I won….” I pretended to act thoughtful for a second, before shoving him jokingly. “The second time…” I finished.

“And I won the first time.” He argued back, and I whooped inwardly as a grin grew on his face.

“Okay, let’s settle this with bowling.” I replied sternly.

“Now?” He asked, faking a sigh.

“Do you have anything else planned for tonight?” I queried.

“No.” He answered simply with a shrug.

“Bowling it is!” I yelled excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colby’s POV**

I barely managed to shut my bedroom door before my legs gave out underneath me. Turning to slide down the wood, I curled up in the corner, sobbing into the hands I brought up to cover my face.

_‘I’m never going to get him back if he falls in love with her.’_

I’ve always thought that Sam liked Kat, but I knew that I never had to worry about that because ‘ _Sam was as loyal as they came, unlike me._ ’

I was going to lose Sam, I realise that now. Kat is everything I’m not, _outgoing, bubbly, honest, kind, beautiful…_ The list could go on.

Crawling over to my closet, I reached up to grasp the handle and pulled open the door. Shifting some of the shoes and boxes out of the way to get to the hidden red gift bag. I pulled the bag with me as I moved to sit down again, settling it at my side. I took a deep breath as I dug through the bag until I found the smaller box at the bottom. Bringing the box out and carefully opening it, my vision blurred as the tears started to fall again. Hastily wiping the tears away with my sleeve, I stared down at the two silver rings sitting in the box. Picking up the one that was already engraved, the one that was meant from me to Sam, I read the inscription.

_‘I’ll love you always and forever.’_ It made another sob escape my mouth.

It would probably seem laughable now, the cheater who bought promise rings. However, it only made me cry harder.

Carefully placing the ring back in the box and letting the lid snap closed. I stroked my thumb gently over the box as I thought about Sam and his soft blonde hair; his brilliant sky blue eyes; his bright smile; the way he whistled the same three songs over and over again; his amazing patience and the way he used to just sit and listen for hours whenever I needed to get anything off my chest. These are just some of the things that make up the person that I love with my entire heart, and I hate myself for hurting him.

Dropping the ring box back into the red Gucci gift bag, I pushed myself up and headed towards the bathroom to find the tiny metal blades stored away in the draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Again I'm going to really start getting into the angst and drama in the next chapter so stay tuned, lol! :)


	15. Happy Birthday Sammy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a potentially disastrous birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are we all today? This chapter is where it starts getting really good, so buckle in! :D I am going to revise the whole story when I'm finished to fix any plot holes, and spelling and grammatical mistakes so just bare with them for now!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Descriptions of injury, blood, brief mention of self-harm, cursing.

The next two days were incredibly uneventful and boring for Colby as he spent the time hiding away in his room. The only times he left the room was to use the bathroom, or to sneak down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get food, but this was after he was certain that all his roommates had gone to sleep. Elton had come to check on him every now and again, insisting that Colby show him his arm. The brunette had refused adamantly and reassured the eldest roommate that he hadn’t harmed himself which Elton seemed to believe. Colby wondered when he had become so good at lying.

Picking up his phone as he lay curled up on his bed, his heart felt heavy as he noticed what today was.

_November 27 th._

_Sam’s 21 st._

He had planned so much for this day. “ _I should be spoiling him rotten right about now._ ” He thought sadly.

He jumped at the sound of a door crashing open and the yells that followed.

“Sam!” Corey’s voice was the loudest out of the chorus of shouts.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

His blood ran cold at the distinctive laugh that followed. Katrina. “ _of course she has to be here._ ” He thought miserably. He knew he was being petty and jealous, but he wished Sam hadn’t moved on from him as quickly as he had appeared to do.

“Come on birthday boy! Everyone’s downstairs! Come open your presents!” His heart clenched at the excited chatter and movement that he heard outside of his door.

He longed to be a part of the celebration. He longed to be the leading member of the group that was trying to make Sam feel special today.

He thought about the Gucci bag in his closet, he wanted Sam to have his gift. He had brought them for Sam, after all. He there no use to him as they weren’t his size.

It sounded like all his roommates were downstairs, and he decided this was his shot. Pulling himself up, he sighed as he wondered when his body was going to get over the continuous ache that he had been experiencing since the morning that everything went to shit. Walking over to his closet, he retrieved the large red gift bag, stopping when his mind went to the small box in the bag. Fishing out the ring box, he played with it in his hand, before setting it on to his desk gently, deciding that it was a heartbreak for another time.

Pulling off one the hundreds of post-it notes on his walls, he picked up a pen and scribbled out a quick note and stuck it to the bag.

_‘To S,_

_Happy Birthday Sammy!_

_From C. x’_

Softly padding over to his door, he slowly pulled in open and peeked outside, noticing that the door to Sam’s room was open. Quickly dashing inside, he placed the gift bag on to the bed, making sure it was facing the door.

Turning to go back into his room, he stopped in the doorway to look back at the bag sitting innocently on the bed, biting his lip nervously as he tried to shake off the feeling that this was going to backfire on him big time.

Returning to his room, all he did was wait anxiously for Sam to return to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam’s POV**

I couldn’t stop the grin on my face as I carried some of my gifts up the stairs to my room. The amount of love I felt from my roommates in the twenty minutes spent opening my presents made my heart feel full, and I was excited to spend the rest of the day with my friends.

Entering my room I didn’t notice the bag on the bed at first, walking right past it as I set the gifts carefully on my bed. Picking up the shirt that Kat had got me, I went to hang it up as I planned on wearing it for the party tonight. My eyes then landed on the bag, and I frowned in confusion.

_“Did I not open it downstairs?”_ I asked himself as I approached the bag, my eyes widening as I recognised the name on the front.

Looking for a tag to see who it was from, I saw the bright note stuck to it. Peeling it off I felt my blood boil as I read it.

Snatching the bag up, I stormed out of my room and across the hall and barged into the bedroom across from him.

My eyes quickly found the brunette who was raising to his feet from the bed.

“What the fuck, Colby?!” I yelled.

“Sam…” I threw the bag at him before he had a chance to continue, he fumbled to catch it but failed miserably as it fell to the floor.

“On what universe do you think that I’d accept that!?” I seethed as I pointed at the discarded bag on the ground.

“Sam-” He croaked, but I cut him off again.

“If you think you can bribe me into forgiving you then you’re poorly mistaken!” I shouted.

“It wasn’t meant to be a bribe, Sam. It wasn’t. I promise it wasn’t. I bought them ages ago for your birthday. They’re your size and everything. I just wanted you to have them.” He rushed to explain, but I didn’t believe him.

“Well, I don’t want them!” I turned to stomp out of the room, when a hand caught mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person’s POV**

“Sam!” Colby reached out to stop Sam, catching his hand. Sam glanced at their hands, before looking up to glare at Colby. He tried to tug his hand from Colby’s, but the brunette’s grip only tightened.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry..” Colby’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it still came out pleading and desperate.

“I love you… More than anything.” He continued, searching Sam’s furious eyes for understanding and forgiveness as tears spilled from his own.

Before Colby could really think it over, and especially before Sam had a chance to react, he stepped forward and gently placed his free hand on the left side of Sam’s head. Leaning in, he gently pressed a light kiss into Sam’s hair.

As he pulled away he stopped briefly to whisper in Sam’s ear. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly. The blonde barely had a chance to react before a voice cut through the tension.

“Sam.” Colby quickly let go of Sam’s hand, his head whipping around to the door to see Corey standing there.

“What the fuck?!” Corey shouted as he stalked forward. The older man forced himself in between the former couple and shoved the brunette who stumbled back, not expecting the push.

“Dude, leave him the fuck alone!” Corey advanced on Colby again, forcing him back by the shoulders with more power.

Colby staggered back, but his feet caught on the wire to his lamp and he started to fall. He twisted as he tried to catch himself on something. However, he wasn’t quick enough, and the only thing that slowed his descent was his head slamming into the corner of his desk.

Sam and Corey froze at the sight, watching in shock as Colby moved to sit against the wall, facing them, his hand already pressed against where he had hit his head.

“Colby?” Corey asked after a moment, his anger now gone. He had intended to cause harm when pushing Colby, but this had gone too far.

“Can you get Elton?” Colby asked them, pulling his hand away when he felt something warm and wet. He gulped as his eyes focused on the red covering the appendage. “Please?” He plead as panic started to set in.

“Shit!” Corey cursed, and rushed out the room shouting the eldest roommate’s name. “Elton! Elton!”

Sam went to follow in a daze, but found himself stopping at Colby’s door, and gazed back at the brunette. He stared as Colby tried to use his blood-soaked to pull himself up, however it slipped and Colby ended up slumped against the wall. _“I shouldn’t leave him.”_ He sighed, approaching his ex-boyfriend slowly. He stood looking dumbly down at Colby for a second, watching as he brought his hand back up to press against his bleeding forehead.

“Are you okay?” He felt like slapping himself for the question, of course he wasn’t okay. Colby’s eyes snapped up to his.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine Sam.” Colby replied shakily.

“Do you need a hand?” Sam asked, holding a hand out to Colby.

Colby gazed at the offered hand, before reaching up his non-bloodied hand and grasped Sam’s weakly. “Thank you.” He said sincerely as Sam hoisted him up. “Can you help me to the bathroom?” Colby questioned when he had found his feet. Sam nodded, supporting Colby with his other hand on the brunette’s elbow as they shuffled the short distance to their bathroom.

“I’m sorry Sam. You shouldn’t be having to deal with this shit, much less on your 21st birthday.” Colby apologised as he settled his weight against the counter so Sam could let go.

“Guys…” The two looked to see Elton lingering in the hallway, a first aid kit grasped tightly in his left hand.

Sam sighed, before leaving the bathroom and silently shouldering past Elton to go in to his room. The eldest took it as his cue to take over, entering the bathroom and pushing the door closed behind him with his foot.

“What the fuck happened?” Was his first question. Corey had refused to answer any of them as Elton followed him up the stairs. Corey had quietly slipped into his room much like Sam had.

“Corey pushed me.” Colby responded vaguely. Elton looked at him for a moment before focusing on the blood on the right side of Colby’s face.

“Corey did this?!” Elton’s tone was incredulous. He took wipes from the first aid kit and began to wipe the blood away.

“I tripped and hit my head. It wasn’t his fault.” Colby was quick to amend his previous statement, “ _I probably shouldn’t be snitching on him when his actions were totally justified._ ” He thought.

“Why did he push you?” Elton pressed, getting visibly irritated at the conflicting explanations.

“I put the present I had got for Sam in his room for him, and he got angry… Understandably.” The brunette answered.

“And?” The eldest continued to push. He had finished cleaning the blood away and now had a better view of the small cut above Colby’s eyebrow which had thankfully stopped oozing blood.

“He came to my room to give me it back. Corey must’ve heard him yelling...” Colby trailed off with a hiss as Elton placed a band aid over the wound.

“You know bribing Sam isn’t going to make him forgive you, right?” Elton said as his fixed Colby with a serious look.

“It wasn’t meant to be a bribe. I just wanted him to have the present.” Colby replied truthfully.

“Are he and Kat…?” The youngest started to query after a moment.

“I don’t know.” Elton answered, before adding “They’ve been out a few times.”

“She’d be good for him.” Colby stated sadly, sniffing slightly as his emotions got the better of him again. “He deserves to be happy.”

Elton didn’t comment, instead he held up a finger in front of Colby’s face. “Follow my finger.”

“Why?”

“I need to make sure you don’t have a concussion.” Elton explained.

Colby’s eyes followed Elton’s finger is it moved back and forth without any trouble, and Elton sighed in relief.

“I think you’re good. Your pupils look fine.” He smiled.

“Thanks Elton.” Colby thanked him. “I think I’ll go see Brennen today. I’ve caused enough damage already today.”

“Alright, man. Just be careful with your head.” Elton warned him.

“I will.” Colby promised.

Elton left the younger boy to clean up, stepping out of the bathroom he was met with baby blue eyes boring into his, looking for answers.

“Sam?” He questioned.

“Is he okay?” The blonde asked quietly.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Elton reassured him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Sam replied with a sigh.

“Come on Sammy. Let’s go celebrate your birthday.” Elton threw his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him back down the corridor to go downstairs to join their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling quite proud of this chapter so it would mean the world if you could comment to let me know what you thought of it! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Also please let me know if I'm using the trigger warnings correctly, and if there's things that I've missed in terms of warnings. I want to be super cautious with this type of stuff!


	16. Time for a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton and Brennen make a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope everyone is doing okay and still staying safe and healthy. This chapter might me a little rough in terms of spelling and grammar, it's literally 1am and I've only just finished writing it. Usually I don't do much proof-reading anyway (if any) as I find it hard it see mistakes in work that I've written myself.
> 
> Please read the trigger warnings below for this chapter, Colby’s POV at the beginning of the chapter is pretty dark.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Heavy descriptions of suicidal thoughts, cursing.

**Colby’s POV**

I ended up going to the beach instead of to Brennen’s, believing he’d only worsen the headache that I already had from hitting my head.

Playing the events of this morning over and over in my head; it was all my fault and I was kicking myself for it. If I had just thought more about how Sam would’ve reacted to the Gucci trainers that were still laying on my bedroom floor, all of it could’ve been avoided.

However, I didn’t regret the gentle kiss that I had nestled into Sam’s hair, which was meant to be a goodbye. Sam was going to move on with Kat, and all I was going to be to Sam in a few months is a past relationship that ended badly. I had to let him go.

It was the friendship that I’m going to miss the most; Sam was my best friend first and foremost. He was my shoulder to lean on and the ear that would listen to all of my problems; he was my voice of reason; the person that picked me up and set me back on the right track when I needed it the most. Without him I felt lost, cast adrift like a plastic bag in a violent storm.

Looking out at the ocean, I thought about wading out into it and never coming back. The only people in L.A. that would miss me were Brennen and Elton, but they didn’t seem like the type to grieve for long. “They’d get over it pretty quickly.” I muttered to myself.

That just left my family back in Kansas, especially my mom who would be devastated. I remembered when she lost her parents within a year of each other, I was only young at the time, but I can still recall her tears and pain vividly even to this day.

 _“I can’t do that to her. I can’t do it to Sam on his birthday either.”_ No way could I ruin Sam’s day like that, it wouldn’t be fair to associate his birthday with the day his cheater of an ex-boyfriend offed himself.

 _“Besides… I shouldn’t be allowed to take to easy way out. I deserve to suffer. I deserve to have to watch Sam be happy with someone else.”_ I thought.

Looks like I was just going to have to punish myself for a little longer.

I stayed on the beach until way after it started getting dark. I didn’t want to return home after what happened this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam’s POV**

I smiled at the sound of Corey and Elton laughing in the kitchen as I reached the bottom of the stairs. We ended up going to play a few games of bowling before they treated me to dinner and some drinks. I was glad that the rest of the day had only improved after the drama with Colby this morning. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, I was greeted by Corey’s usual tone.

“There’s the birthday boy! Looking sharp Sammy!” I smiled as I glanced down at the shirt that Katrina had got me as a gift.

“Thanks brother.” I thanked him, looking at the stacks of boxes and multiple bottles of alcohol laid out on the middle island. “Are… 20 pizzas really necessary?” I asked as I counted the boxes.

“We’ve got to feed our guests Sam.” Elton replied nonchalantly.

“Because two slices each are really going to fill them up.” I answered back sarcastically.

“Hey, you invited 100 people, not me!” He shot back.

“To be fair I think Colby invited most of them.” I responded with a sigh.

“Are you okay with him being here tonight? He’s been with Brennen all day, so they’ll probably both turn up drunk.” Elton explained, and Corey’s eyes shot to mine.

“As long as he stays away from me.” I grumbled. It wasn’t like I could do anything, Colby lived here too.

“What time are people going to start arriving?” Corey butted in.

“Soon, I said 8pm to most people.” I replied as I walked over to pour myself a drink.

Kyle was the first person to arrive just before eight.

“Hey, man.” I greeted him as I pulled the door open further to let him in.

“Hey! Happy Birthday brother.” He said as he reached out a hand. I grasped it and he brought me into a bro hug.

“Thank you!” I responded, before continuing. “Come on! Let’s go get you a drink.” He followed me back into the kitchen where I introduced him again to Devyn, Aaron and Elton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours and a lot of shots later, I felt thoroughly buzzed as I shouldered my way through the crowds of people trying to find a familiar face. There was obviously more people in the house that were initially invited, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care that much.

“Sam!” The shout was followed by giggling, and I turned to see Katrina walking towards me stumbling every now and again.

“Hey Kat!” I grinned as she made it to me.

Someone shoved their way behind Kat, and she ended up falling into me. My reaction time had decreased slightly because of my inebriated state, but I managed to catch her around her waist.

“Hey, you’re wearing the shirt I got you!” She yelled excitedly over the loud music.

“I am.” I confirmed with a laugh.

I then noticed how close we were, almost chest to chest, and I found myself staring at her lips. Leaning down I connected our lips, kissing her gently. I felt her pause for a moment before pushing up into me, returning the kiss with vigour, and I hurried to follow suit.

We never saw the pair of eyes glaring at us from across the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elton’s POV**

I sighed and breathed in as I stepped out into the back garden, it was getting hot and sweaty inside so I had to step out to get some air. There were a few people scattered around the yard, but not many due to the cool November air. Scanning my eyes around the random groups to see if there was someone I could talk to, and I saw Brennen standing in the corner with a few girls I didn’t recognise who were smoking. Remembering that Colby said that he was going to see Brennen earlier today, I walked over to the dark haired man to ask about my youngest roommate.

“Hey, Brennen!”

“What’s up, bro!” Brennen said cheerily when he noticed me, and stepped away from the girls to chat with me.

“Where’s Colby?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Brennen responded with the question, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I thought he’d be with you. You saw him earlier, didn’t you? He said he was going to see you.” I clarified.

“No man, I haven’t seen him since before he broke up with Sam.”

“What?! Have you not tried to reach out to him?!” I questioned angrily. I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised, as much like myself Brennen didn’t do feelings and shit, but I thought he’d at least try to watch out for Colby considering how close they were as friends.

“Of course I have, I’m not that much of a dick! But most of the time he’s refused to talk to me!” Staring Brennen down with narrowed eyes, I tried to decipher whether or not he was lying, when another thought hit me.

_“If Colby didn’t go to Brennen’s, then where the fuck is he?”_

“Fuck.” I swore, pulling out my phone and pulling up Colby’s number.

_“This kid. He needs to stop making me worry with this shit.”_

“Hey Elton.” I let out a breath of relief when Colby answered after a few rings.

“Colby! Colby, where are you!?” I asked urgently.

“I decided to go to the beach.” Came the simple reply, and I grew angry again.

“Colby, you said you were going to Brennen’s.” I felt like I was scolding a child, but he had made me panic for nothing.

“I know, but I changed my mind… I’m okay Elton, don’t worry.” Colby sounded okay enough, and I felt like I could do nothing but take his word for it.

“Alright man, just let me know when you get back, okay?” I said, figuring I could grill him better face-to-face.

“Yeah, I will do. See you later.”

I said goodbye and hung up. Glancing back up at Brennen, who was looking at me like I’d grown another head.

“What was that about?” He queried.

“I thought…” I shook my head, and looked away briefly. “Fuck, I thought that he’d done something stupid.”

“Why would you think that?!” Brennen gasped.

“He’s been hurting himself, Brennen.” I watched as Brennen’s eyes grew wide and worried.

“Oh Colbs…” He groaned after a moment of stunned silence. “Where is he?” He questioned with probably the same amount of concern that I had experienced earlier.

“He said he’s on the beach.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know, but I heard waves crashing in the background.” I spoke with a confident nod. “I’ve learned not to push him. It only makes him clam up more.” I explained as I remembered all the times Colby had literally just shut down every time I had barged into his room to check on him over the past couple of days.

Brennen nodded, but I could still see the emotions in his eyes that I didn’t see in him often; _concern, worry, panic._

“All of this is such bullshit, man.” The sudden outburst from him startled me slightly.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“What’s your opinion on the whole cheating situation?” The next question didn’t help me understand any better.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it was too many freaking coincidences, dude!” He exclaimed.

“You wanna elaborate on that a little?” I shot back harshly. His vague replies were starting to irritate me.

“Shit, okay so that night, Colby disappeared for like 20 minutes, and then when I found him with that guy, he was really out of it, okay? Like more than usual! He said to me the day after that he didn’t even remember most of the night. Sam got a text saying that Colby cheated multiple times when he got the picture, right? That’s a complete lie! Colby never cheated before that, Elton, I swear on Kobe’s life!”

“So… What are you saying?” The flurry of information made it hard to me to process what he was trying to say.

“I’m saying that someone had the whole thing planned!” He spat out heatedly.

I blinked at him for a second, he couldn’t mean... “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m being serious!” He glared at me.

His eyes then seemed to focus on something behind me, his mouth falling open as his eyes grew again almost comically.

“Wait… What the fuck!” He swore loudly, and I then noticed that some people around us, including the two girls that Brennen had been speaking to previously, were eyeing us weirdly.

I took Brennen’s arm and pulled him a few steps away from the side-eyed looks we were receiving. Hoping that our audience would get the hint to mind their own business. “What?” I asked Brennen through my teeth.

“That guy with Sam! Who is he?” Brennen pointed through the window, and I followed his finger to see Sam standing with his friend, Kyle, and Katrina. Sam had an arm slung over the girl’s shoulders as they spoke to the other male.

“Uhh, an old friend of Sam’s from Kansas. Why?”

“That’s the guy that Colby cheated on Sam with!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... A revelation that you probably all saw coming, haha! :D Hopefully I can shock you guys with what's coming next as I delve more into Kyle's character and how far he is willing to go to get what he wants!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought! I often feel like I'm rushing through some of the events in these chapters, let me know if you'd like to see more detail or if it's okay as is! :)


	17. Threats Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst when Colby confronts Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it feels like ages since I last posted when it's only been a couple days. This week has gone so slow for me! D:
> 
> Things go from 0 to 100 real quick in this chapter so please read the warnings below.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, cursing, very very brief mention of self harm.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Elton stared dumbfounded at Brennen for a moment “Brenn-” He started to say his friend’s name, because he was starting to sound crazy.

“It is! It’s him! I remember, dude! I was even that drunk that night!” Brennen exclaimed, cutting off the older man. “You said he’s from Kansas, right? So what’s he doing in L.A.?” He questioned.

“I think he said he was on vacation.” Elton answered.

“When did Sam first see him?”

“Umm, we bumped into him in town, it was…” The older man paused as he tried remember when they had first seen Kyle. “It was a day or two after Sam got the picture.”

Brennen’s eyes bugged out almost comically. “Elton!” He exclaimed exasperated.

“I know.” Elton sighed, because he realised that there were too many weird coincidences. “Are you one hundred percent sure it’s the guy?”

“YES!” Brennen yelled.

“Shit...” Elton looked through the window at the blond boy he considered a little brother, feeling the urge to get him the hell away from Kyle. If Brennen was right, then something was going on with Kyle that he didn’t want Sam to be a part of.

“This is crazy!” Elton nodded his head in agreement, because it was exactly as Brennen described.

“What the fuck do we do?” Brennen asked between gritted teeth.

“First we get Colby back here.” Elton responded.

“What? Why?” The younger man queried, confused.

“Colby must know this guy if he’s from Kansas. Hopefully he’ll know more about him.” Elton explained as he pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to send a photo of him to Colby.” Quickly snapping a picture, he sent it to Colby, adding a quick text.

_“Hey! Brennen said this was the guy that you cheated on Sam with. He’s here at the party and seems pretty close to Sam. Do you know him?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby had just arrived back at the house when he received Elton’s text and the photo. Clicking on the photo first, his breath caught at the sight of _him_.

“No...” Was his first reaction. _“What the hell was he doing in L.A.?”_ He asked himself.

The brunette felt a phantom pain in his side as he remembered all the times he had been shoved or punched by the man.

He had hoped that he would never see him again after he had threatened to tell Sam about all of his abuse back in school. Kyle had backed off both him and Sam after that, and Colby had picked up and comforted Sam after the loss of his friend.

Remembering that Elton had sent him a text as well he focused back on his phone, but it was enough to make panic grip him.

‘ _Brennen said this was the guy that you cheated on Sam with._ ’

“What the fuck…” He breathed. It all made sense now, it all added up.

This was obviously one of Kyle’s schemes, he had thought that he had been able to escape them after leaving school, but apparently not. The fact that Kyle was still obsessing over Sam was concerning to say the least.

Kyle was dangerous and unhinged, and Colby couldn’t let Brennen and Elton get involved. His two friends were stubborn and easy to anger, and that mixed with Kyle’s psychotic tendencies was just a disaster waiting to happen.

He had to deal with this myself; had to deal with Kyle himself.

First, he would have to sneak into the house and confront Kyle privately without being seen by Brennen and Elton.

However, he found that to be easier than expected when he opened the front door to a sea of people. Snaking his way through to crowd, he tried to catch sight of Kyle.

After a few minutes of not being able to find him, Colby thought for a moment that he’d imagined everything. That was until he spotted a familiar blonde mop of hair, and a tall figure standing next to him in the kitchen.

His blue eyes met brown, and he scowled at him. Pointing to the floor above, he waited until Kyle said something to Sam and moved towards him before he pushed his way to the stairs. Glancing back every now and then as he ascended the stairs to make sure that Kyle was still following him, he felt his anxiety rising as he made his way to his room.

Standing in the middle of his room and facing the door, his worry was quickly replaced by anger when the man appeared in his doorway.

“Hey Colby. How you been, man?” The man’s easy and calm tone made him lose all composure.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Colby spat. Kyle seemed unfazed, but Colby felt like he’d made a mistake when Kyle slowly pushed his door closed behind him. Now he was stuck in the room with him, and he was blocking the only exit.

“I’m in L.A. on vacation, and I managed to re-connect with Sam a few days ago.” Colby’s eyes narrowed at the obvious lie.

“That’s bullshit and we both know it!” The brunette spoke harshly. “You stay away from Sam.” He warned.

“I don’t think you have much say when it comes to Sam after what you did.” Kyle’s coolness irritated Colby.

“What did you do to me?” Colby’s heart started to pound faster when Kyle started to step closer to him, and Colby instinctively shuffled back. However, the brunette soon found himself cornered, his back up against the wall and his desk digging into his side as he tried to get as far away as possible. He gulped as he realised that he had made another error in letting himself get cornered.

“Nothing Colby, you wanted everything I gave you.” Kyle whispered with an evil smirk, leaning in so he was only inches from the brunette’s face.

“Even black out drunk I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole. What did you do?!” Colby snarled in his face. He tried to push the bigger man away, however his wrists were soon grabbed as Kyle tried to pin him in place. The contact only made Colby struggle more, but Kyle was much stronger, his muscles rippling as he managed to trap Colby’s arm crossed across his own chest. Pain sparked in Colby’s chest at the pressure as Kyle pushed him into the wall.

“Let me go!” Colby plead as he squirmed against the hold.

“You really shouldn’t take drinks from random people, you know? No matter how nice they seem. Your own stupidity is to blame for all of this.” Kyle laughed.

“Fuck off! You drugged me, or got someone to do it for you.” Colby sneered back.

“Honestly, it was almost too easy.” Almost to prove a point of how much control he had and to add insult to injury, Kyle gathered Colby’s wrists in one hand, while the other went to Colby’s throat, squeezing lightly. Colby tried to fight, but a tighter, warning press against his neck made him slump back, using the wall as support. Kyle’s grasp wasn’t enough to impede his breathing, but it sure was enough make his stomach churn in fear.

“You son of a bitch! If you think I’m going to let you get anywhere near Sam then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’d like to see you to try to convince Sam of anything. He hates you. I told him that you were the bully back in school and he lapped it right up.” Kyle’s smirk turned into a demented grin when he saw the defeat and sadness swimming in the brunette’s eyes.

“I will find a way to expose what you’ve done.” Colby tried to muster up all the confidence he had to put behind the words, but it still came out meek and shaky.

“No you won’t… If you want that sweet little brunette bitch that’s been sniffing around Sam to stay okay then you won’t do anything.”

“Kat…” Colby gasped.

“Ah, that’s the whore’s name.” Kyle giggled.

“You leave her alone, she’s done nothing to you!” The thought of Kat, who he considered a sister, getting hurt made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t let her get dragged into this.

“She’s getting in the way.” Kyle seethed in anger. “She kissed him tonight, you know? Don’t you want her gone too?” He asked, and Colby stared at him for a moment in disbelief and horror.

“No, because I’m not insane like you!” Colby replied through a grimace. “If you really loved Sam then you’d let him be with whoever he wants.” He knew there was no reasoning with Kyle, but he had to try.

“He’s supposed to be mine!” Colby jumped as much as he could in Kyle’s grasp at the yell.

“No, he’s not! He doesn’t belong to anyone!” Colby coughed when the hand at his throat gripped harder, but his stubbornness made him continue. “Sam’s smart. He’ll figure you out soon enough, and you’ll be on the first plane back to Kansas.”

“Cole…” Colby choked and sputtered as Kyle squeezed tighter, cutting off his air. “You’re being very confident considering you have nothing left.”

Colby panicked as he struggled for a breath, unable to get a word out his eyes pleaded with Kyle’s.

Kyle seemed to calm down as Colby could no longer fight back, and after what felt like hours to Colby, he was let go.

With Kyle no longer holding him against the wall Colby crashed to the floor, coughing wildly and desperately trying to draw in air.

“Well then, I think we’re done here.” Kyle said amused, before he moved toward the door.

“Wait! Please don’t hurt Kat!” Colby cried from where he was sprawled out of the floor, his voice raspy like he hadn’t had a drink in days.

“She has to go, Colby.”

“No please! What would it take for you to leave her alone?” He questioned pleadingly. “Kyle, please.”

Kyle sighed. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“No…” Colby lied.

“Colby.” Kyle warned.

“No one knows. I promise.” Colby responded, trying to sound more certain.

“I’ll make you a deal. You’re going to keep quiet about all of this, and tell whoever else that knows about this that it was all a big misunderstanding; that I wasn’t the guy, and I won’t touch her.”

“Fine. Deal.” There was too much at stake that Colby couldn’t not agree to it.

“Perfect.” Kyle laughed. “See you later Colby.” He left quickly after that, leaving Colby to stare after him in shock.

The door fell shut again, and Colby moved to sit up straighter. He brought up a hand to touch his neck, but winced at the tenderness there. His wrists also felt sore and bruised.

“ _What the hell am I going to do now?_ ” He thought.

He would just have to follow Kyle’s order for now. He dreaded what Kyle would do if he retaliated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brennen.” Elton tugged on Brennen’s arm to gain his attention. “Kyle just came from upstairs.” He told him when Brennen’s eyes found his.

“Has Colby texted back?” Brennen asked.

“No, but he should be back by now.”

“Let’s check upstairs.” Elton nodded and followed the younger man upstairs.

“Colby!” Elton called as he banged on the brunette’s door.

“Yeah, just a moment!” Came the response, and the two waited anxiously for their friend to open the door.

A few moments later the door creaked open a little, and Colby peered out at them.

“Colby… Are you alright, man?” Elton asked as Colby motioned them into the room quickly and pushed the door closed after them. The eldest didn’t think much of the fact that Colby had the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head, seeing as the youngest did that often. However, Elton did notice that Colby kept tugging his sleeves down to cover even his hands.

_“He’s been hurting himself again.”_ He concluded sadly.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine…” Colby didn’t sound very convincing, but he carried on before Elton had the chance to question it. “Listen. I spoke to Kyle.”

“And?” Brennen cut eagerly in with the question.

“It wasn’t him. Kyle and I are good friends. He wouldn’t do that.” Colby replied, his tone emotionlessly.

“Colby, it was him! I saw him!” Brennen told him adamantly.

“It wasn’t Brennen! You probably aren’t remembering correctly-”

“And you were completely out of it, Colby! I know what I saw!” Brennen interrupted him.

“Brennen! Kyle said it wasn’t him and I believe him!” Colby spoke, his voice rising slightly as he tried to convince his friends of his lie.

“So you’re taking his word over mine?!” Brennen shouted incredulous.

“Brenn-” Elton cut in, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You know what?! Fuck you Colby! I’m just trying to have your back! I’ve tried to be there for you Colby, but all you’ve done is block me out! I know I’m not Sam, but I’m trying my best!” Brennen yelled angrily. He then turned and stormed out of the room.

“Brennen, wait!” Elton shouted after him, but he was already gone.

Elton turned to stare at Colby, and the brunette shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and stared down at the floor.

“You’d tell me if something was going with Kyle, right?” Elton asked him carefully.

“Yes! It wasn’t him Elton.” Colby met his eyes, and Elton believed he was telling the truth.

“What’s up with your voice?” He queried as he finally realised how wrecked Colby sounded.

“I think I’m just coming down with something.” Colby answered. “I’m just going to try go to sleep.”

“Okay, Colby. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye.” Elton left after that, although he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“UNCLE ELTON!” Elton was met with the giddy voice as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he looked around to see Sam and Corey shoving their way through all the people to him.

“Hi Sam.” He greeted the blonde who threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug whilst giggling. Elton patted Sam’s back gently with a soft smile.

“Are you alright, man?” Corey asked him, concerned when he saw the stress on Elton's face.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long night. Have you seen Brennen?”

“Yeah, he just dipped like a minute ago.” Corey replied, and Elton huffed out a breath. “ _Damn it!”_ He cursed inwardly. He was hoping to talk to Brennen, and convince him to not give up on Colby.

“Come get a drink and relax, bro.” Corey reasoned, and Sam cheered drunkenly as he pulled away from the hug.

“Yeah, okay.” The eldest agreed, figuring that he could sort things tomorrow before he left for his TFIL trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a comment or a kudos if you liked it. How do you think this is going to end? What do think of Kyle?
> 
> See you again soon!


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton leaves for his TFIL trips, but not without leaving some people with a few choice words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope everyone is doing well. It's seems some things are starting to return to normality, so I hope everyone is still staying safe and healthy!
> 
> A bit of a slower chapter today as we gear up for the madness ahead! :D I hope I can shock a few of you with what's going to happen over the next couple of chapters.

**Sam’s POV**

I groaned as I woke to a pounding headache and dry throat. I don’t really remember a lot from last night, but what I did remember was a lot of fun. It was nice to have a night to let loose with friends after everything that’s been going on with Colby. The part of me that will always have feelings for Colby was left reeling after the brunette had basically ambushed me yesterday morning, and I was glad Corey had butted in when he did, otherwise I probably would’ve ended up kissing Colby back.

 _“I love you… More than anything.”_ Colby’s words had sounded so raw and honest, that I had struggled to remind myself of his betrayal.

 _“If he really loved me he wouldn’t have cheated.”_ I thought before I felt my bed shift underneath me, and a warm body move to brush up against me.

 _“Oh god… Who the hell did I sleep with last night?”_ I asked myself as I looked over with trepidation.

I first saw long brown hair and a tanned shoulder, and I sucked in a breath when I recognised Kat’s soft features.

I blinked at her as I tried to wrack my brain for the memories of how we ended up together in my bed. I recalled soft lips pressed desperately against mine and her unique giggle.

“Hey.” I was so lost in thought that I didn’t realise that she had awoken, until I heard her sweet voice.

“Hi.” I responded awkwardly. “Did we…?” I started to ask whilst motioning between her and me.

“No.” Kat laughed. “You let me hop in with you because the couches were already taken downstairs. We messed around a little, but passed out pretty quickly. Maybe we can do it again when we’re a little less drunk.” Kat waggled her eyebrows suggestively with a playful smile.

I sighed. “Listen Kat…” Trailing off slightly as I tried to find the right words. “I had a lot of fun last night, but I’m not ready to get into something like that with anyone again yet. I care a lot about you, and I don’t want you to just be a rebound for me, you deserve more than that.” I let out an inward sign of relief when her smile turned gentle.

“I understand. We should still hang out though.”

“Yeah, of course!” I grinned. “Come on. I’ll make you breakfast.” I said, using it as an excuse to get out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elton’s POV**

I typed a quick reply to Heath as I climbed the stairs to check in on Colby before I left for my trip.

Rounding the corner to Sam’s and Colby’s rooms, the door to Sam’s room opened and Kat stepped out, almost bumping into me. “Hi Elton.” She greeted me as she managed to stop short despite the tiny space.

“Hey Katrina.” I replied as Sam appeared behind the girl, pulling a shirt on over his head.

“Elton, hey!” Sam said happily as I glanced between him and Kat.

Sam must’ve realised what I was thinking, as his cheeks tinged pink and he scrambled to fill the awkward tension. “I’m making breakfast. Do you want any?”

“No thanks. I’m leaving in about 10 minutes.” I told him.

“Okay.” He replied simply, and hastily left down the hall, Kat ducked her head down and followed after the blonde.

I stared after them for a moment, “ _that happened fast._ ” I thought. On one hand I was glad that Sam seemed to be moving on, while on the other it meant that Colby would have to let Sam go.

“ _It’s going to be hard for him._ ”

Knocking on Colby’s door, I was soon met by a very worn out looking Colby. It looked like he hadn’t slept a wink with the dark marks etched under his eyes.

“Hey.” I was taken aback by Colby’s raspy voice, but then I remembered him mentioning last night that he thought he was coming down with something.

“Hey Colby. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I leave for Utah.” I explained.

“I’m doing okay, Elton.” Colby said as he walked over to pick up his pillow that had fallen off his bed. As he lent down, the sleeve of his hoodie rode up a little, and my eyes widened when I saw dark marks around his left wrist.

“Where did you get those bruises from?” I questioned, and Colby’s eyes shot to meet mine like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh I just… Uhhhh…” He stuttered, before continuing “caught it on the door yesterday.”

“Let me see.” Taking steps towards Colby, I paused when Colby backed away. “Colby?” “ _He doesn’t want me to see.”_ I concluded, however that only rose more questions. “ _Why didn’t he want me to see?_ ”

“It’s fine Elton.” Colby said adamantly, and I watched him fidget with his sleeves and collar of his hoodie, pulling at them to cover his wrists and neck. Something was definitely going on with him.

I opened my mouth to demand answers when my phone rang.

Cursing at the bad timing, I pulled my phone for my jean pocket.

“Hey Scotty.” I answered down the device.

“Elty, we’re outside bro!” Came Scotty’s excited voice.

“Okay, I’ll be out soon.” I sighed, hanging up. I didn’t want to leave when Colby had somehow got those mysterious bruises and was lying about where he got them, but I couldn’t miss my flight. I had put too much work into organising this trip to risk not being able to go.

“Listen I’ve got to go.” I hated to say it, but I had too.

“When will you be back?” Colby asked whilst nodding slightly.

“In Five days.” I responded. “Just stay out of trouble until I get back, okay Colby?” I warned him. I hope he’ll just lay low until I get back.

“I will Uncle Elton.” Colby replied.

“Call me if you need me.”

“Thanks man. Have a great trip.” I returned the brunette’s smile as I said goodbye and left the room.

Going downstairs, I stopped by the kitchen to say goodbye to Sam, Aaron, Devyn and Kat.

As I collected my bags from where I had placed them by the front door, a figure stepped out of the movie room to the left. “What are you still doing here?” I queried with narrowed eyes.

“Sam let me crash here last night.” Kyle explained, and I frowned at the irritated undertones in his voice.

Although it wasn’t odd for people to crash out on the sofas after our parties, I didn’t like that _he_ had. While I admittedly believed Colby more than Brennen about the guy, Brennen had sounded so sure, so certain, that I couldn’t help but not trust Kyle.

“Listen, Colby told me you had nothing to do with what happened between him and Sam, but if I find out you did… Then you and me are going to have issues, you understand me?” I spoke in a low serious tone. Kyle’s mouth flopped open like a fish out of the water.

I continued to speak before Kyle could say anything. “See you around man.” I fixed him with a stern look before I pulled the front door open and stepped out, leaving the man in the doorway looking flabbergasted.

Pulling the door closed behind me, I spotted Corey talking to Heath and Scotty at the gate.

“Hey man, ready to go?” Heath asked when he saw me walking over to them.

“Yeah.” I answered as I lifted my suitcase into the open boot of the Uber.

“Let’s hit the road then! Bye Corey” Scotty exclaimed with his usual quirky child-like excitement, waving to Corey as he hoped into the car. Heath laughed as he also got into the car.

Closing the boot, I turned to Corey.

“Corey listen, I need you to watch out for Colby while I’m gone, okay?” I told with quietly so the passengers in the car won’t hear.

“What?! Why should I?” Corey questioned with a scoff.

“He’s been beating himself enough without your input, alright?” I said heatedly, remembering when I walked into Sam and Colby’s bathroom yesterday to find Colby with a cut on his head because Corey had pushed him.

“I’m worried about him. You need to look out for both Sam and Colby, and keep an eye on Kyle.” I knew my cryptic statements were going to meant nothing to Corey, but I hoped it was enough to tell him that he needed to keep his cool with Colby over the next couple of days.

“Elton! We need to go!” I heard Scotty shout from the car.

“I’m being serious about this, Corey.” With one last pleading look to my roommate I moved to climb into the car.

“Okay…?” Corey replied, but it sounded more like a question in itself.

Dropping down into the car, I looked over to see Heath giving me an odd look. “What was that about?”

“Nothing. Just telling Aunt Corey to look after the kids while I’m gone.” I kept my voice light and hoped it would appear as though I was joking. I sighed in relief when my two friends laughed.

I wasn’t joking though, and that was the worrying thing. As we pulled away from the house, there was a pit in my stomach telling me that I shouldn’t leave.

I tried to push the feeling away.

“ _Because what could really happen in five days._ ”

I just hoped I didn’t regret not trusting my gut.

**Corey’s POV**

_“What the fuck was that about?”_ I asked myself as I watched Elton leave. I had so many questions, none of which will be answered until Elton comes back.

“You need to look out for both Sam and Colby, and keep an eye on Kyle.” Elton had said. I worried at the mention of my blonde roommate’s name, but bristled at the mention of Colby’s.

“ _And what the hell does Kyle have to do with anything?!_ ”

I didn’t know much apparently. However, there was one thing that I knew for certain.

“ _I’m sure as shit not babysitting Colby. He made his own bed._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? What do you think Kyle's going to do now thinking Elton knows something, and knowing that Colby lied to him? What do you think is going to happen next?


	19. Lurking in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat experiences something terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Thursday! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> Trigger warnings: Stalking.

_2 days later…_

**Kat’s POV**

I groaned as I looked up at the clock on the wall again for the second time in ten minutes. I still had an hour left of my shift, and it was already getting dark outside.

I sighed as I gazed out of the window, “ _I hate the early sunsets during the winter_.” I thought as I pulled out my phone discreetly to check my text messages. I had asked Sam to pick up me after work so we could hang out, and I smiled when I saw that he had texted back saying he would. I really liked Sam, he wasn’t like the usual L.A. boys; he was kind, sensitive and had an unique sense of humour that always made me laugh.

I wasn’t mad or upset when he told me that he wasn’t ready to get into anything romantic with me, after all he had just come out of a long-term relationship that had ended really badly. He was hurting and was understandably trying to heal and had his walls up.

I slipped my phone back into my front apron when I heard the door open, and I looked up to greet the customer.

I was a little caught off guard when I saw Kyle standing there.

“Hey.” He said.

“Oh! Hi…” I replied.

“I’ll take a coffee please. Black with one sugar” I nodded awkwardly as I moved to the coffee maker.

I returned to him a minute later and set the coffee down in front of him.

“That will be $2.70.” I told him with a small smile, trying to be polite.

“Thanks Kat.” He handed over $5 and I dug his change out of the till.

“You’re welcome!” I replied over-enthusiastically as I passed him the coins and receipt.

“See ya!”

“Yeah, see you later!” Kyle took his leave then.

“Is he that guy you were telling me about? Sam, was it?” A voice piped up beside me and I looked over to see my co-worker and friend, Maria, standing there with a grin on her face.

“No. He is a friend of Sam’s though.” I informed her.

“Well, I think he likes you then.” She laughed.

“Why do you think that?” I questioned, furrowing my brow in confusion.

“He was in here yesterday asking about you.”

Her answer caught me a little of guard. “He was?”

“Yeah. He’s hot, Kat, you should get in there!” Maria exclaimed.

I didn’t reply to that, but glanced back towards the door that he had exited through. Maybe he did like me… But I’m sure he would’ve said a little more than a few words to me.

“ _Maybe he’s a little shy._ ” I thought.

I had to admit though, I got a bit of a creepy vibe from him as I remembered him glaring at me a lot at Sam’s birthday party the other day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An hour later…_

“Hey Sam!” I grinned as I greeted him down the phone.

“Hey! I’m parked on 5th. I couldn’t find anywhere closer, sorry.” Sam apologised.

“It’s okay, I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay! See you soon.” Hanging up the phone, I grabbed my jacket and bag from my locker.

I shivered as I stepped into the cold winter air, and I pulled my jacket tighter around me to conserve heat.

Walking down the street to where Sam was parked a few blocks away, I couldn’t help but feel uneasy; like there were eyes were on me.

Glancing behind me briefly I saw a large man in a black jacket with the hood pulled over his head which hid his features. Looking forward quickly, I gulped as the thought of being followed washed over me. Looking around for anyone that could interact with to warn off my potential pursuer, I cursed inwardly at the empty sidewalk before me. The cold weather and threats of snow must’ve stopped people from venturing out.

My mind began to race as I tried to think of what I should do. Taking a calming breathe, I figured I should determine whether I was actually being followed or not before letting myself freak out.

I took the next two corners swiftly, and my steps quickened unconsciously. Making a quick dash across the road, I looked back and felt my eyes prickle with tears as I realised that the man was still hot on my heels.

“ _Fuck. Fuck! What should I do?!_ ” I cursed, before remembering that Sam was waiting for me.

Grabbing my phone from my bag, I sent Sam a quick text as I continued speed-walking down the pavement.

‘Can you come meet me half way?’ I typed out, and I watched anxiously as the three dots appeared on my screen indicating that Sam was writing back.

‘’Yeah, of course! Is everything okay?’ I sighed in relief knowing he was on his way. I just hoped I wasn’t leading him into a dangerous situation.

‘I’ll explain when we get to your car.’ I replied before pocketing the device to focus on the situation at hand.

I reached the junction of the street leading down to 5th Street, checking again to see if I was still being trailed, and sure enough I was.

I broke into a run when I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair come around the corner a few yards in front of me. “Kat, are you okay?!” Sam asked urgently as I reached him. I grabbed his hand tightly before turning to look behind me. I watched the man stop when he noticed Sam, before he crossed the road and disappeared down an alley.

“Kat, who was that? Are you alright?” Sam questioned worriedly, and I turned back to face him.

“Let’s just go please!” I begged as I began to pull him by his hand down the street, hopefully towards his car.

Sam took over when we were on 5th Street, guiding me towards his car. We both were silent until we reached it.

Sam bombarded me with questions as soon as we were safe inside.

“Kat, what was that about?! Are you okay? Who was tha-”

“I think that guy was following me!” I cut him off hysterically.

“WHAT?! Are you sure?!”

“YES!” I cried as I finally broke down into sobs. I was immediately gathered into a soft hug, and I buried my face into his chest.

“Jesus, you’re shaking!” He whisper-yelled as he tightened his arms around me. “It’s okay, Kat. It’s alright.” He soothed, and I felt a hand brush through my hair.

He held me until my sobs died down, but tears still streamed down my cheeks.

“Come on. You’re staying at the Traphouse tonight.” He told me adamantly when he pulled away.

“Thanks Sam.” I was truly grateful to him for being there. Had I been travelling home alone tonight, things could’ve gone a lot differently and it made me feel nauseous just thinking about it.

We fell quiet again as Sam started up his car. I continued to cry silently, and Sam kept reaching over to squeeze my hand in support when he had a free hand from driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colby’s POV**

“Corey! COREY! DEVYN!” My head shot up at the shouts and loud knocking, and I froze to listen intently.

“Sam, what’s going on? What’s wrong?!” The combination of the panicked questions and Sam’s name made me want to run out into the hall to see what was going on. Hastily climbing off of my bed, I went to the door to continue to eavesdrop closely.

“Kat was followed by someone after work!” My stomach dropped at that. Despite the negative, jealously-fuelled things I had thought about Kat over the past couple of days, she was still like a little sister to me and I wanted to go see if she was okay. However, I then thought about how Sam and Corey would feel about me getting involved, and it made me pause. I didn’t want things to be made about mine and Sam’s break up when Kat was in need of friends and support.

“WHAT?! Are you serious? Is she okay?”

“She’s a little shaken. Come on, she’s downstairs.” The sound of conversation and footsteps became more distant, and I decided it was safe to venture out to the stairs. I just hoped they had all gone downstairs.

I cringed at my loud ass, squeaky door as I pulled it open. Sneaking to the top of the stairs, I listened to the discussion happening somewhere below.

“Did anything else happen today?” I heard Sam ask.

“Well… Kyle came to the café. Maria, the girl I work with, said he was there yesterday as well. She said he was asking about me.” Kat replied shakily, and I felt my body grow cold at the mention of Kyle’s name.

“ _Of course it was fucking Kyle! He threatened to do something to her at the party!_ ” I was kicking myself for not making the connection sooner.

“ _Coincidences aren’t just fucking coincidences when Kyle’s involved._ ”

“Do you think it was him that followed you?” Corey’s question made me full of both hope and dread. There was hope for Kyle to be exposed for the psycho that he is, while I worried about what Kyle would do when he essentially had nothing to lose.

“I don’t know… I mean he just asked for coffee, but how did he know that I work there?”

“Maybe he’s just staying close by, and has seen you there before.” Devyn suggested.

“That’s probably it.” I sighed when Corey seemed to agree, but then he asked “Sam, you know him more than all of us. Do you think he could’ve followed her?”

“No, man. Kyle’s a little intense, but he’s just a normal guy.” I felt disheartened at Sam’s response. If someone as smart and intuitive as Sam didn’t have doubts about Kyle, then the rest of us didn’t have a chance.

“ _Shit. Maybe I should just go down there and tell them everything. They might believe me as there’s already suspicion when it comes to Kyle._ ”

But then Kyle’s threats came to mind, and I knew that I couldn’t get my friends involved. I cared about them too much to knowingly put them into crazy Kyle’s crosshairs.

However, Kyle had broken his side of their deal, not that I was really surprised, by going after Kat, and I needed to know why before he tried again.

“ _I have to sort this out myself._ ” I said to myself.

It was time for me to fix this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to lay this chapter out so I'd appreciate some feedback! :) What do you think will happen next?


	20. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip in this chapter, but I will go back in later chapters to fill in some of the gaps!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Referenced self-harm and talk of suicide.

_3 days later…_

Elton smiled as he pushed open the side gate to their house, dragging his suitcase after him. Although he loved getting to travel the world as a career, it always felt good to come home, mainly because Circa was there.

Walking up the drive, he frowned when he saw that the red Corolla that usually parked by the door was gone.

Entering the house, he found his taller blonde roommate in the kitchen.

“Hey man!” He greeted him.

“Hey! How was your trip?” Aaron asked.

“It was good, thank you.” Elton replied. “Do you know where Colby is?” He asked after a beat.

“No, I haven’t seen him in a couple of days.” Elton frowned at Aaron’s answer.

“ _That didn’t sound good._ ” He thought.

“You haven’t?” He questioned.

“No, his car’s been gone for a day or two.” Aaron clarified.

“Shit…” Elton swore under his breath. “Are you sure?”

“Well, I haven’t seen it in a while, but I haven’t been home a lot either. You should ask the others.” Aaron shrugged, and Elton nodded.

“Where are Sam and Corey?”

“They’re upstairs in Corey’s room with Kat and Devyn.” Aaron answered.

Elton pulled out his phone on his way to the stairs. He frowned when he noticed that Circa hadn’t come to greet him yet, but neither had Amanda yet so he hoped that Circa was with her somewhere.

He sent a quick text to Colby stating that he was home and asked him where he was.

“Corey!” He called as he reached his friend’s bedroom door, knocking lighting on the wood.

The door opened after a few seconds, and he was met with a grinning face.

“What’s up, man! How was Utah?” Corey asked as they clasped hands in a bro hug.

“Hey! Yeah, it was great.” Elton stepped into Corey’s room when he moved to let him in.

“Hey Uncle Elton!” Sam called excitedly when he saw the eldest roommate come round the corner, making Kat and Devyn giggle.

“Hey Sam. Hey girls.” The eldest smiled at the three sat on the bed.

“ _Yeah, it was good to be home with his L.A family._ ” He mused.

Elton half-listened to Corey and Sam while they told him about the things he had missed as he tried to figure out how to bring up the subject of Colby’s whereabouts.

“Are you okay, Elton?” The question jolted Elton out of his thoughts, and he realised the others were eyeing him weirdly.

“Listen, have any of you seen Colby recently?” Elton blurted out.

He was met with silence, and he watched as Sam froze while Devyn glanced at Corey who looked away with a scowl on his face.

“Guys, this is serious.” He said sternly, his patience waning.

“I haven’t seen him since my birthday, why?” Sam responded quietly.

“When did you last see his car on the drive?” Was Elton’s follow up question.

“I think it was about two or three days ago, right Corey?” Sam spared a glance Corey’s way before he looked back at Elton with his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah, I think so.” Corey replied with a sigh. He was still glaring angrily, but his face had relaxed slightly as he realised that something else was going on.

The eldest roommate cursed inwardly as he once again grabbed his phone from his pocket.

There was no reply from Colby yet, and Elton bit at his lower lip as he started to worry a little. Pulling up Colby’s contact, he decided to phone him.

“ _This damn kid is putting years on me._ ” He thought as he listened to the dial tone.

The tone stopped, and for a moment his heart sored as he believed that Colby had answered.

However, then the generic voicemail message started to drone on in his ear, and his hopes plummeted.

“Colby, call me back as soon as you get this! Where the fuck are you, man?” He spat into the phone after the beep. Hanging up, he fought to take a calming breath before he flung his phone across the room in anger.

Colby had possibly been missing for up to three days, and none of his roommates had even cared enough to give it a single thought.

“Elton, what’s going on?” Elton ignored Sam’s query as he rounded on Corey with barely concealed fury.

“I told you to keep an eye on him, Corey!” He yelled as he took threatening steps towards his friends with the man-bun.

“What the hell?! Don’t fucking yell at me! I’m not a fucking babysitter!” Corey shouted back whilst squaring up and getting in Elton’s face.

“Hey! Guys! Stop!” Elton was shoved back unexpectedly as a smaller figure got in between them. “Elton, what the fuck is going on?!” Sam’s panicked, raised voice was enough to cut through Elton’s anger.

Elton took a step back as he tried to get his emotions under control. Devyn approached Corey carefully and took his hand in hers. She hated when Corey and Elton argued as she knew that it would only take one wrong word for one of them to start swinging, and she didn’t want to see her boyfriend getting hurt.

“Fuck, Colby…” Elton groaned as he swiped a shaky hand down his face. He’d never experienced nerves like this before; usually his worries came out in almost hysterical giggles, but this…

This was genuine fear and worry for someone that was like a little brother to him, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“Elton…” He glanced over at his name, and he found Sam’s concerned eyes searching his. “Why are you so worried about him?”

Elton gulped at the question. He had promised Colby that he wouldn’t tell them, but he had to. He’d need their help to find Colby.

“He… He’s been hurting himself, Sam.” He answered honestly, voice soft and weak. Everyone’s eyes cut to his.

“I’m worried he’s…” He choked out, but he was unable to complete his sentence. The admission made it seem more real, and his heart shattered as terrifying visions of Colby filled his mind.

A soft gasp was heard from Devyn. Corey’s mouth fell open to form a shocked ‘O’.

“No…” Sam breathed out as he realised what his friend was eluding to. Elton wasn’t surprised at the tears welling up in the young blonde’s eyes.

“What do we do? Should we call the police?” Kat questioned frantically.

“Let’s call around our friends first to see if anyone’s seen or heard from him.” Elton voiced rationally. They couldn’t go to the police without making sure that Colby wasn’t just staying with a friend and hadn’t looked at his phone yet.

The four younger friends nodded as they each pulled out their phones to text everyone that they knew.

Corey patted Sam on his back in comfort as he moved past him to sit on the bed, and Sam wiped hastily at his eyes trying to rid get of the water that was blurring his vision.

_An hour later…_

The five had moved down to the kitchen when Amanda had arrived home from a walk with Circa, and they had filled Aaron and her in at the same time. Poor Aaron had freaked out at the news, and now sat furiously sending messages to everyone he could think of that might’ve known Colby.

Elton couldn’t even enjoy his reunion with his dog as his thoughts were overshadowed with the situation at hand.

The group had grown more and more uncharacteristically quiet as the messages had come pouring in, all of them coming back with negative results. Everyone offered their platitudes, saying that they’d kept an eye and ear out for him.

“Have you heard from him yet?” Sam asked the eldest.

Elton checked just to be sure that Colby’s text hadn’t been lost in the onslaught of messages, shoulders slumping when he saw that his text had still not even been read. “No.” He shook his head, and Sam looked even more disheartened.

“Should we put posts out on our social media sites? Maybe a fan’s spotted him somewhere.” Amanda proposed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Any genuine posts will get drowned out by the panic.” Elton disagreed.

Sam huffed as he slammed his phone down on the counter, before bringing his hands up to fix his hair nervously. Elton walked over to place a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“Sam. You okay, bro?” He asked.

“I didn’t… I’d never want him to…” Sam stuttered, and Elton could see the tears that were threatening to fall again.

“We know, Sam. He hasn’t been dealing with this whole thing really well. I know he fucked up, but I think he genuinely is sorry for everything.” Sam squeezed his eyes shut and a single tear broke loose.

Elton opened his mouth to comfort him further, when Corey re-entered the room from stepping out to go to the toilet.

“I just spoke to Brennen. He-” He started before he was cut off by Sam, whose eyes shot open and over to him.

“And?” Sam asked desperately as a spark of something akin to hope brightened his baby blue orbs.

“He said he hasn’t spoken to Colby since the party. He’s coming over soon to help.” Corey replied gently, eyeing the blonde carefully.

The light in Sam’s eyes seemed to dim immediately as the words washed over him, and he lowered them to stare at the floor.

Brennen had been their best bet since he was Colby’s closest friend apart from them, and they had apparently stupidly felt a little bit of relief when Brennen hadn’t answered at first either, thinking that the pair were just out doing something crazy and stupid and were too preoccupied to answer their phones.

Brennen arrived 20 minutes later, and he gathered Sam in a tight hug when he saw how sad the blonde looked.

He then turned to the eldest house member.

“Elton. Can I have a quick work please?” Elton nodded, and motioned Brennen to the lounge on the other side of the house. Sam watched them go before turning to Corey with a questioning look, who shrugged in response.

“What’s up, Brennen?” Elton queried.

“I just wanted to say sorry for how I dealt with Colby the other day. I shouldn’t have blown up at him the way I did.” Brennen answered earnestly.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” Elton commented.

“I know...” Brennen sighed, before continuing “you don’t think Kyle had anything to do with this, do you?”

“Brennen, Colby said-” Elton was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Why would Kyle have anything to do with Colby going missing?” The two turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahhaha the cliff hanger! >:) Do you think Sam and the others will believe Brennen? Where do you think Colby is?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	21. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the group make more shocking discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing okay! :)
> 
> A long chapter coming at you this time, so you guys better appreciate it! Just kidding, lol! :D
> 
> Trigger warnings: Talk of suicide, stalking, violence.

“Why would Kyle have anything to do with Colby going missing?” Brennen and Elton looked back at each other at the question.

Elton sighed, before turning to the younger blonde. “Sam, Brennen thinks Kyle was the guy that Colby cheated on you with.”

“It was him!” Brennen butted in adamantly.

“What?! No, Kyle wouldn’t-” Sam started to defend his friend, but Brennen cut him off.

“Wouldn’t he?! How well do you really know this guy, Sam?”

“I- No, he…” Sam stuttered to a stop as his brows furrowed in thought. Brennen’s question was a valid one. He hadn’t spoken to Kyle in at least three years, and a person can really change in that amount of time.

“Wait, Sam. Do you still have the picture?” Elton hoped that there was something in the photo that could identify Kyle as the person so they could put Brennen’s accusations to bed once and for all.

Sam nodded silently, and the two older men followed him back into the kitchen.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Corey asked when the three walked into the room, however he was ignored.

Sam grabbed his phone from where he had left it on the counter, and scrolled through his messages.

“Here.” He said when he found the text from the unknown number, Elton and Brennen gathered in to have a look, and the others followed suit curiously after a few moments.

Sam still felt a spike of pain in his heart when the photo loaded in, and he passed the phone over to Elton.

Elton zoomed in on the faces in the photo. “You can’t really see his face.” He blanched, and zoomed out again.

After a few seconds, Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait! Zoom in on the tattoo!” He exclaimed pointing to the black marks on the guy’s arm, and Elton did as told.

“Oh my god! Kyle has that same tattoo!” Sam exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Brennen asked, a hint of excitement in his voice as he realised that this proved that he was right.

“Yes! He showed it to me!”

“I fucking knew it! The bastard set this whole thing up! He fucking drugged and assaulted Colby!” Brennen’s mood then changed instantly as he spat angrily.

The group tensed up in shock at the end of Brennen’s statement, apart from Elton who bristled and clenched his teeth in anger as he had already heard Brennen’s theories about Kyle.

“You think Kyle drugged him?” Corey broached hesitantly, and a pair of glacial blue eyes pleaded with Brennen’s to say that it wasn’t true.

“Yes! Colby was so out of it when I found him. He was gone for like… 30 minutes max, there’s no way he could’ve got that drunk in that small amount of time.” Brennen explained.

“But what about the text? It said Colby’s cheated multiple times.” Sam said.

“That’s bullshit too! Colby’s never cheated, Sam. Even black out drunk the only thing he ever thinks and talks about is you. I’ve seen him brush off multiple people because, and I quote he ‘has the most perfect boyfriend waiting for him at home and he didn’t need anyone else’.” Brennen explained, and Sam couldn’t sense any hint of dishonesty behind his eyes.

He believed Brennen. After all the love-struck idiot that he had described sounded more like Colby than the person that the picture and following text had painted.

But if Brennen’s telling the truth then that meant…

“Oh God, Colbs…” Sam groaned, his legs going weak as he started to sway.

“Woah! Sam!” Elton yelled in alarm as he grabbed at Sam to steady him, one hand gripping the blonde’s arm while the other arm wrapped around his waist.

Wet, blue eyes met worried ones, and Sam sniffed miserably.

“Where is he, Elton? I need to find him.” All the blonde wanted was the errant brunette to come home so he could gather him in his arms and apologize for not believing him.

“We’ll find him. He’s probably just staying out of the way somewhere. We all know he hasn’t had it easy living here since this whole thing started.” Elton promised as he looked over the people standing around the kitchen. Aaron and Brennen looked heartbroken and worried, while Kat was staring at Sam with sad eyes. His eyes landed on Corey’s briefly before he focused back on the blonde by his side.

Corey glanced at Devyn with a sad regretful look. Colby hadn’t cheated like they had thought, and he was feeling remorse for all the horrible things he had said and done to Colby over the past week and a half.

“Do you think Colby knows what really happened?” Kat asked.

“No, Colby spoke to Kyle who said that it wasn’t him, and he seemed to believe him.” Brennen responded.

“He was acting weird when we spoke to him about it, and he had bruises on his arm the day after the party. Kyle might’ve threatened him not to say anything.”

Elton’s statement didn’t make Sam feel any better. Instead he cried harder at the thought of Colby being bruised and beaten by the asshole.

“Why would he do this?” Aaron asked the question that they all had been dying to ask, however none of them had the answer for it.

Sam searched his brain for anything he remembered Kyle saying or doing that might’ve hinted to his true intentions.

He then recalled a moment from a couple of days ago that had all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

“To get to me.” He answered vaguely.

“What do you mean?” Corey questioned.

“He tried to kiss me the other day. He said he’s liked me since we were fifteen.” He clarified, and he saw the moment of realisation dawn on all of his friends’ faces as they all came to the same conclusion.

“What if it _was_ him that followed me the other day?” Kat asked shakily, her arms coming up to hug herself at the uncomfortable thought that Kyle, who she had been around a few times, was the one that stalked her.

Elton stopped at the news, “Wait… What happened?”

Kat explained the events that occurred the other day, and how Kyle had come to her work earlier that day, and also the day before asking for her. She also mentioned how her manager had let her take the week off, and that she had been staying at the Traphouse since as she was too afraid to go back to her apartment on her own.

“Why would he have it out for you too?” Brennen queried.

“He must’ve seen that the two of you were getting close.” Elton commented, pointing between Sam and Kat.

“This is insane.” Corey muttered under his breath as he shuffled over to Devyn in search of, and also to offer comfort when he saw the concern on her face. Devyn wrapped her arms around his waist tightly when he gathered her into a soft embrace.

“What if he’s hurt Colby?” She whispered before she buried her face into his chest shyly when everyone turned to look at her.

“This is all my fault! I should’ve listened to him! I should’ve believed him!” Sam cried.

“Sam, it’s not your fault. This is Kyle’s doing.” Elton put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, but it was immediately shoved off by the blonde who didn’t believe that he deserved the comfort.

“Should we check if he like… Left a note or something?” Sam’s stomach churned when Aaron asked that. Their theories were either Kyle’s hurt Colby or Colby’s hurt himself, but both were equally as devastating.

“I’ll check.” Sam said firmly. He had to be the first to read it if Colby had left a note.

“Sam, you don’t have to do this on your own.” Corey tried, but the blonde’s mind was set.

“I need to do this.” He told them. “Alone.” He finished, before leaving the room.

“Sam!” Corey called after his best friend as Sam reached the stairs, and went to go after him.

“Corey, let him go.” Elton ordered, and Corey paused.

“Elton, he-” He started but was cut off by the eldest.

“Let’s just give him a few minutes. He has a lot to figure out at the moment, and he can’t do that if we’re crowding him.” Corey looked back at the stairs momentarily, before nodding with a sigh as he moved back to stand with Devyn.

Elton picked up his phone, before instructing “everyone check their messages one last time.”

“Why? What are you going to do?” Aaron questioned.

“We need to call the Police if no one’s heard from him.” Elton said with a grimace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam’s POV**

I had to take a deep breath before I turned the handle on Colby’s bedroom door and slowly pushed open the door. Flicking on the light, I pulled a face at the state in front of me.

His room was a mess, even more so than usual, and I had to step over multiple items just to get to Colby’s desk. This was more than Colby just being lazy and not being bothered to pick anything up. I’ve seen this before, when Colby was feeling so low that he didn’t care for or have the motivation to do much.

Casting an eye over the wooden surface, I couldn’t see anything that looked like a purposefully placed piece of paper.

There was no note, and I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Either way, Colby was still missing and I had no idea where he was.

Moving some of the stuff out of the way in case there was anything that would lead me to Colby’s whereabouts buried under the clutter, I cringed when I accidently knocked something off of the edge and it clattering to the ground. Colby would be so mad if he knew that I was in his room breaking his stuff.

Glancing down, I stopped with a small gasp when I spotted a small, square velvet box laying on the floor.

“ _It can’t be what I think it is._ ” I tried to reassure myself as I reached down with a trembling hand and picked it up. I’ve always said to Colby that I didn’t want to get married until I was at least 30, and he’s always been so kind and understanding about it. That didn’t mean that I didn’t want to marry him though, quite the opposite actually, I just felt like we were too young.

Closing my fist about the box, I reminded myself that I had more important things to worry about at that moment.

Going over to his bed and bedside table, I continued my search. I skirted around the big, red gift bag on the way, not wanting to think about it as I remembered the hurt and broken look I received when I had both literally and metaphorically thrown the present back in his face.

“ _I’ll open it with Colby when he’s home._ ” I promised to myself.

I flopped down on his bed when I didn’t find a note; “ _a suicide note_ ”, on the table next to his bed either.

“ _What does this mean?_ ” I asked myself.

“ _Maybe he didn’t leave a note because there wasn’t anyone in the house at the time that he thought would even care._ ” I scrubbed a hand down my face as I tried to fight back the tears at the sad thought.

I wanted to scream and yell at Brennen for not looking out for Colby properly; for leaving Colby alone to be taken advantage of in that bar, but it wasn’t anymore his fault than it was mine.

Elton had said that it wasn’t my fault, but I definitely had a hand in it.

“ _Yes, it was all a part of Kyle’s sick plan, but if I had just trusted Colby to begin with this never would’ve happened._ ” I thought, berating myself for not using my head.

My eyes turned to the small box in my hand, and my breath caught as I started to cry again for what seemed to be the tenth time that day.

Gently pushing the lid up so it snapped open, I stared down at the two matching rings sitting there innocently.

Gazing closer, I could see that one of them was engraved and I pulled it from the box.

The words made me cry harder, turning into heaving sobs.

_‘I’ll love you always and forever.’_

They were promise rings.

I’m sure that it was just my concern and need for him to be okay, but I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn’t an engagement ring.

If he waltzed into the room right now, completely fine, and asked me to marry him, I’m not sure that I’d say no.

Slipping the ring back into it’s hold, I ran a finger over both of the metal bands. I desperately wanted to put on the engraved one, to wear it proudly as Colby’s boyfriend and best friend, but I didn’t feel like I deserved it.

I had broken up with Colby, after all.

“ _What if when we find Colby, he doesn’t want to be with me again after all of the pain this has caused him?_ ” It was too heart breaking to think about.

I brought my knees up and curled up on my side on top of Colby’s bedsheets, the tiny box still clenched tightly in my hand.

I hiccupped into Colby’s covers when I smelt his favourite cologne, and buried my head into the sheets.

I should’ve given him the benefit of the doubt. Neither of us had been completely faithful in one of our past relationships, but we both understood the reasons behind it. We had promised to always be committed to each other.

I lay there crying on Colby’s bed for what felt like an eternity, until I heard a voice calling my name.

“In here.” I answered back weakly, and after a moment Colby’s door creaked open.

“Aww, Sam...” Someone sighed. My scrambled brain had trouble deciphering who it was.

I startled slightly when the bed dipped at the bottom of my curled up form.

“Sam?” I glanced up at that, and saw Kat sitting there looking uncertain. Her face softened when she saw my tear streaked face.

“Sorry.” I found myself apologizing, although for what I wasn’t quite sure.

“It’s okay. I came up to get you because the Police are on the way.” She explained.

I nodded and forced myself up to sit by her, fiddling with the ring box.

“What is that?” Kat questioned when she spotted it.

“They’re promise rings... I found the box on his desk.” I sniffed. “I feel awful. I should’ve known that he wouldn’t have cheated on me.” I felt her wrap an arm around me.

“Sam, it’s not your fault. Kyle had this whole thing planned out.”

“What do I do, Kat?” I asked her.

“You do everything you can to find Colby and bring him home. Colby needs you, Sam.” Her response sounded so simple, but it was so true. I was no use to Colby crying into his pillow and feeling sorry for myself.

“You’re right.” I told her as I stood, before continuing “come on. Let’s head downstairs.”

I didn’t bother to try to cover up my red, bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks.

However, I did pocket the ring box as I didn’t want to have another conversation about it with anyone other than Colby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3 days earlier…_

**Colby’s POV**

My knee bounced and I chewed at my nails nervously as I waited for Kyle to arrive at the park where he had told me to meet him.

I pulled out my phone to double-check that it was still recording, and I quickly deleted the recording and started a new one in the off chance that I ran out of storage on my phone.

I should’ve maybe told someone where I had gone, but the only person that would’ve listened was Elton, and he was states away in Utah.

I had been waiting for twenty minutes now, and I was starting to think that he wasn’t going to show.

A car then came rolling into the car park a few metres in front of me, and I saw him getting out of it.

Standing up, I started to stalk towards him.

The evil grin that grew on his face as he approached me made my blood boil. So much so that upon reaching him, I grabbed the front of his shirt harshly and pulled him in close so I could get in his face.

“You need to leave Kat the hell alone.” I threatened lowly, however he only laughed.

“Hey, it was you that broke our deal, not me.” He shrugged.

“I told Elton that it wasn’t you!” I yelled as I let him go with a shove.

“Well you didn’t do a very good job in convincing him.”

“What do you want from me?!” I shouted at him.

“I want you to find a way to scare Kat off Sam.” I gaped at him.

“And how am I meant to do that?”

“Figure it out.” He spat, before adding “I’ll give you a week, or I’ll do it myself.” He spat, and I gulped at his words.

“Fine.” I scoffed and waved him off, I got what I needed anyway. Now all I had to do was take the recording to Sam so we can figure out what to do with Kyle together. I just hoped it was enough to convince Sam about everything.

I turned to leave and took a few steps away. I glanced back before pulling my phone out to make sure that he couldn’t see. Unlocking my phone, I stopped the recording.

I was then tackled to the ground from behind, and my phone went flying.

I grunted in pain as I hit the rough dirt and patchy grass, and I managed to flip over to face my attacker before knees clamped around my waist as a body landed on me.

Coughing as dust got in my lungs from the disturbance of the dirt, I barely had time to react before a fist smashed into the side of my face which had my head snapping to the side.

It left me dazed and with ringing ears. My vision swam and blurred like I was being battered around in a tornado.

Squeezing my eyes shut briefly until it felt like my head had stopped spinning, I then blinked up to see Kyle hovering over me.

It took me a moment to realise that he had my phone in his hand, and was glaring down at me.

“You sneaky little bitch!” He snarled. This was the angriest I had ever seen him, and I went stiff in fear. I struggled weakly beneath him.

“No…” I cried, but all I saw then was a fist coming towards my face before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think quite a few people were waiting for this chapter since pretty much the beginning, so I hope I did it justice, haha.
> 
> I haven’t started the next chapter yet, so do you guys want it to focus more on Colby, or on Sam and the rest of the group as they continue their search?
> 
> Much love, and see you next time!


	22. Gone but it is without a trace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a prequel after I've finished with this story which will centre around Colby's first experience with Kyle in school and focus more on Kyle as a character. Let me know if anyone would be interested in this?
> 
> Trigger warnings: Referenced self-harm, talk of suicide and kidnapping.

**Sam’s POV**

I kept my eyes down to avoid the concerned, pitiful looks that I’m sure I was getting from my friends.

“Are you okay, man?” The question came from Corey.

“Not really.” I answered curtly, not wanting to elaborate further.

“The police will be here soon.” Elton told me, and I nodded slowly.

“Have you had any other messages from anyone?” Brennen asked, and I silently pulled out my phone to check. I scrolled through the messages that had come in since I went up to Colby’s room.

Unsurprisingly there was no good news, and I tried to shake myself mentally. I was no good to anyone, especially Colby, if I let myself lose hope.

“We’ve all texted and tried to call Colby, but had no response.” Amanda mentioned as I moved to sit in the free chair at the table.

Twenty more minutes past before two police officers arrived; an older, pot-bellied man and a young brunette lady that didn’t look much older than me or my roommates. She had a bright, kind smile and brilliant sapphire eyes, and I felt a spike of heartache because she looked like a female version of Colby. We invited them in, and I lead them to the TV room while Devyn made them coffee.

I was happy to let Elton take the lead in informing them of what had happened since he had returned home earlier that day. He also told them about how they were worried about Colby’s mental state after the events of the past couple of days.

All eyes turned to me when the female officer, Officer Mills, asked Elton what he meant by that.

So I had to swallow down the lump in my throat and launch into my own account of everything, starting with the night that Colby had gone out and the awful morning that followed.

I could see that Brennen wanted to jump in when I started talking about mine and Colby’s break-up. He wanted to tell them about Kyle before they assumed anything bad about his best friend, but a minute shake of the head from Elton kept him quiet.

They needed to tell them the whole story first for their insane-sounding theory about Kyle to make any sense.

Elton took over again when I had finished talking, and spoke in a low, subdued tone as he mentioned that Colby had been harming himself.

“He’s done it before… When we were 16.” I added in rather unhelpfully, and watched as they tried to share a discreet, grim look.

I knew what conclusion they were coming to… _That they weren’t going to find Colby alive._

It almost made their initial shock and disbelief comical when Brennen had finally enough and started rambling on about Kyle… And the night out and how Colby had obviously been drugged… And how Colby had apparently spoken to Kyle and suddenly had bruises the next day… And how Kat had been followed... He went on and on.

It was hard for me to follow even when I already knew all of it, and I grimaced when the older guy began to stare at Brennen like he had grown a second head.

However, I was impressed with them when instead of dismissing Brennen like I thought they would, they seemed to take the information in and began to ask more questions so they could understand.

Officer Mills took out a small book and jotted notes down diligently as they let us explain about Kyle and the part we believed he had played in the whole thing.

I felt comforted by the fact that every now and again she would send a small smile and an understanding look my way.

But that immediately meant nothing when the older officer finally spoke up.

“Unfortunately there’s not enough evidence for us to be able to get a warrant to search where he is staying, but we will look into it further.” It felt like a kick in the gut. Kyle definitely had something to do with this, and it didn’t seem like they were going to do anything about it.

“So you don’t believe us.” Brennen spat angrily.

“We do see that there is a connection, but we do have to follow procedure.” Officer Mills replied calmly.

“We should also consider releasing a statement to the public. There’s a good chance that someone would’ve seen him at some point.” The man added.

“Okay… But you can’t mention Kyle. He’s dangerous and we can’t have our _teenage_ fans approaching him.” Elton put emphasis on the fact that a lot of our fans were kids basically, and it seemed to appeal to their protective sense of duty.

“We understand.” The older officer agreed.

He then proceeded to take more details from Elton about Colby and when he had last been seen, while I was approached by Officer Mills.

“Sam, was it? Do you have a photo of Mr. Brock that we can take?” She probed gently.

I nodded as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pulled up my camera roll. It was hard to find a photo of just Colby; or one that wasn’t private because of the sentimentality and memories behind it; or one that wouldn’t hurt too much to share with the world.

In the end I decided to just go to Google and chose one of Colby that has been on the internet for a while.

It was about a year old, and I smiled sadly at the fact that Colby and I really hadn’t changed that much physically since leaving Kansas like we always joked with our friends and fans.

“You can find loads on the internet… But this is a good one.” I told her, turning my phone to show her. She thanked me as she inspected the picture for a moment.

She nodded at me and I took my phone back.

“Can I ask you a question?” I asked her.

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you think he’s going to be found… Like…?” _Alive._ I coughed on the word, unable to get it out.

Colby had to be okay, I won’t be able to accept anything different.

“We will do everything we can to find him.” It was the answer that I’m sure they give every distraught person who is looking for their loved one, and it didn’t do anything to make me feel any better.

The older officer came over then and pulled the kind lady away, saying that they would go back to the station to start their investigation.

“What should we do now?” I managed to slip in the question as we followed them to the door.

“Keep reaching out to people, and let us know if you hear any good news.” She instructed as she reached out to grasp my arm, giving it a brief squeeze in comfort before pulling away. “I’ll keep you updated on our investigation.” She then added, and I thanked her with teary eyes.

“I’m going to have to call his parents before the news goes public.” I stated as we returned to the kitchen after the officers had left.

“ _What do I even say to them? His mom is going to be devastated._ ” I mused dejectedly as dread filled me at the thought of the conversation to come.

“There’s got to be something more that we can do.” Aaron rasped, and I could hear the helplessness in his voice. I felt it too.

“Should we have given them Colby’s phone number? They might be able to track it.” Corey queried.

“I don’t know, maybe… I’m not sure how it works.” Elton responded with a shrug.

I blinked as I registered what Corey had said, and realised something that I was berating myself for not thinking of sooner.

“Wait, track it…” My hands started to shake as I fumbled with my phone, I couldn’t get to the app I needed quickly enough. “Of course! Jesus Christ, I’m so fucking stupid!” I cursed.

“Sam, what?!” Kat asked with a panicked tone.

“I can track Colby’s phone!” I exclaimed before explaining further. “We always have it on in case we get separated during exploring videos.”

I felt the instant shift in emotions in the room as I tapped harshly on the blue icon on my screen. The menu came up, and I immediately clicked on Colby’s contact number.

“No fucking way! Is it working?!” Corey yelled excitedly.

“I think so! Look!” I shouted with equal hope and excitement, pointing at my phone as I watched the buffering symbol spin around as it located Colby’s phone.

My friends came bounding over to me, Kat and Devyn shoving their way in front of the boys as they were the smallest of the group, and wouldn’t be able to see if they got stuck behind them.

I couldn’t stop the happy tears from streaming down my face as the little red-ish pink waypoint loaded in first, and then the map.

“…Melrose Avenue?” I asked rhetorically as the street names finally popped up.

“Does anyone know anyone that lives on that street?” Elton questioned.

Everyone shook their heads.

“What if that is where Kyle is staying?” Kat broached carefully.

“Oh god, you don’t think he’s got Colby trapped there or something, do you!?” Devyn bit at her lip worriedly, and I noticed that her eyes were shining bright with tears, although with a quick glance around I noted that no one’s were much different.

Similar to myself they were probably thinking about all the horrible things that could’ve happened to Colby; that could _still_ be happening to Colby if Kyle was keeping him hostage.

“It’s a possibility.” Elton’s responded bleakly. He was right, it was a very strong possibility. It wasn’t one that any of them would like to think about, but it was a possibility.

In my mind, there was only one way to find out. Closing the app, I went to my contacts instead.

“What are you doing?” The question came from Brennen.

“Getting Kyle’s address.” I replied simply.

“Everyone be quiet. Don’t fucking say a word.” The order was directed at Elton, Corey and Brennen as I knew that they were the less likely to keep their cool. As much as I wanted to threaten and curse at Kyle too, I knew that I couldn’t let him catch onto anything. I might be putting Colby into more danger if I did, and that wasn’t something that was worth risking to me.

He answered after only two rings.

“Hey Sam!” He greeted cheerily, and I grated my teeth at the tone.

“Hey man.” I answered bluntly. “How are you?” I added quickly, I had to act friendly otherwise he might be able to sense that something is wrong.

“I’m doing great, what about you?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Listen, where are you at today?” I asked. Glancing down, I kicked at the floor as I waited for him to respond.

“I’m just chilling at the Air BnB I’ve been staying at, why?” He told me.

“Can I come hang out with you there? The house is a little too loud and hectic at the moment and I need some peace and quiet to edit a video.” I waited with an abated breath from him to answer. There was a good chance that he’d say no if Kat and Devyn’s speculations were correct.

I didn’t have to wait for long.

“Yeah, of course bro! It’ll be nice to see you!” I could hear the smile behind his voice and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

“Thanks. What’s the address?”

“Uhhh… Hang on!” There was the sound of rustling on the other end of the line. Kyle’s response then had me feeling faint again.

“It’s 132 Melrose Avenue.” Looking up at my friends and roommates who were all staring at me with anticipation.

“132 Melrose Avenue?” I repeated, and I watched as everyone paled a little. I could see the tirades of protective rage that were building up inside of Elton and Corey, while Brennen fisted his hand into his hair as he began to pace up and down the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s it!” I only registered the end of what Kyle had said before I sputtered out a response.

“Alright man, I’ll ummm… Be over soon!” I stuttered, wanting off the phone call as soon as possible.

“Okay! See you soon, Sam.”

I hung up without saying goodbye, and hoped that Kyle wouldn’t have noticed.

I appreciated the fact that my friends let me set the phone down first before they exploded.

“We need to call the police back!” My ears rung as Corey’s booming voice echoed through the house.

“Can they really do anything, though? They said it themselves that they didn’t have enough evidence to really go after Kyle.” I stated.

“But they don’t know about Colby’s phone! I think that alone would be enough proof.” Corey shot back.

“What do you suggest then, Sam?” Brennen asked.

“I could go over there and-”

“What?! Sam, no! You aren’t going anywhere near Kyle by yourself!” Elton cut me off before I could finish.

“But Kyle won’t hurt me. He likes me, remember?” I tried to reason. I didn’t want to waste my time phoning the police again only to be told that they couldn’t do anything. I wanted to get to Kyle’s as fast as humanly possible so I could find out what has happened to my boyfriend.

“You don’t know that he won’t hurt you, Sam.” Brennen argued.

“No…” I answered honestly, before continuing. “But it’s the best that we’ve got!”

“No, it isn’t, the police are! I’m calling them again!” Corey shouted as he pulled out his phone.

“Alright fine.” I spoke harshly as I turned on my heels to leave the room. I’d let them call the police, I was done with arguing and my mind was set anyway.

“Sam, where are you going?!” Elton called after me.

“To the fucking toilet, alright?! Back off!” I lied.

Glancing back to make sure that no one was following me, I broke into a light jog for the front door. I Hastily shoved my feet into my trainers and carefully extracted my car keys from the rack so they wouldn’t make a noise before I slipped out of the house, holding the door so it would close with only a small _‘snick’_ of the lock.

Dashing to my car, I knew I was doing something extremely dangerous and stupid, but I couldn’t wait any longer now knowing of a place that Colby might be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3 days earlier…_

When Colby woke up to darkness he initially thought that it was just night time. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, before he realised that something was off because he still _couldn’t see_.

Believing that he had just fallen asleep with something covering his face, he moved his right arm to pull the item off. However, he only managed to move his arm a couple of inches when he was met with resistance. Shifting the appendage again, he realised that something was wrapped around his wrist which limited his movement.

Alarm bells started to go off in his head as he tested his other arm, which he found was also stuck.

_Tied down._

His breathing hitched as he tugged on his arms trying to get them free. Pain shot through his wrists from his struggles, and he cried out and tried to clench his teeth at the sensation. His teeth met something lodged between them instead of each other, and Colby began to panic as he realised the predicament that he was in.

He ignored the agony in his arms as he thrashed wildly on the soft surface below him which he believed to be a bed. He couldn’t move his legs much either, and he felt helpless.

He was trapped by his wrists and ankles, gagged and he guessed blindfolded too.

The pain in his arms started to get unbearable, and only then he did stop fighting against his restraints.

He lay there, chest heaving as his heart raced, and he tried to figure out how he even got there.

The last thing he remembered was Kyle hovering over him, sneering in his face before everything went black.

“ _Oh god… This can’t be happening._ ”

It had to be Kyle... _It had to be._

“I wouldn’t struggle too much otherwise you’ll really hurt yourself.” Colby went stiff at the voice. He hadn’t even sensed that someone was in the room with him amongst his panic.

His blindfold was yanked off harshly, and he yelped at the sudden light that stung his eyes.

Squinting up at the man standing over his head, Colby yelled every swear word he knew at him through the gag. Of course it all came out garbled, and only made Kyle laugh maniacally.

“Unfortunately I’ve got to cut this short as I’ve got to go to work.” Kyle told him coolly. “Don’t worry though, I’ve got something to help you rest until I get back.” He smirked as he pulled something clear and narrow-looking from his jacket pocket.

Colby’s blood ran cold at the sight of a syringe in his hand.

“No. Please, don’t!” His pleading cries were muffled by the gag, and he could only struggle like a pinned bug as Kyle grabbed his bare forearm.

Colby screamed as the hand tightened around his arm and aggravated at the healing scars there.

He yelped in terror when he felt a prickle at the bend of his arm.

The room began to swim almost immediately, and once again the last thing Colby saw before losing consciousness was his evil face peering down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... So Sam's gone off on his own to find Colby! Any theories on how that will turn out? As always please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	23. Lost and Found Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam embarks on his solo mission to find his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> So after realising how long this chapter was going to be I decided to cut it in two after 3k+ words. :) Hopefully, I can get the next part out soon-ish as it won't be as long (so far anyway! :L). Please let me know if I've missed again for the trigger warnings below!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mention of self-harm and suicide, details of graphic violence, mention of non-consensual drug-use, kidnapping.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's a good one! :D

**Elton’s POV**

I smiled when Circa jumped up next to me on the couch and lay her head in my lap. I started stroking her soft white fur as I sat waiting nervously for the police to come back.

Corey had called Officer Mills as she had left her number with them, and she said they'd head back to the house immediately. They couldn't be more than 10 minutes away by now but every minute seemed to drag on for hours.

I had to step out of the kitchen and away from my friends and roommates in an attempt to calm down and get my emotions under control. I cursed at my hands which shook as they ran through Circa's silky coat.

"Should someone check on Sam?" I heard Katrina ask from the adjourning room.

"Yeah, I'll go." Corey responded, and a second later I saw him walk passed and go up the stairs.

"Sam?" My eyes shot up at the call which came a minute later, and I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sam?!" The second shout had me jumping up from the couch. I felt bad as I spooked Circa and she skittered away from me in fear.

"GUYS!" Running for the stairs, I heard fast footsteps behind me which I guessed were the others scrambling after me.

Looking up as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw Corey who was thundering down towards us.

"Corey, what's going on?!" I demanded as I stepped back to make way for Corey as he looked like he was on a warpath.

"Sam's not upstairs!" Corey exclaimed.

"WHAT?! Are you sure?!" Aaron questioned, panic in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure! I checked his and Colby's rooms and their bathroom!" Corey shouted harshly.

"Where could he be?!" Kat shrieked.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." I cursed as I recalled what Sam had said before disappearing from the kitchen about 20 minutes earlier.

" _He better fucking not have..._ " I didn't finish my thought as anger coursed through me, and I stormed towards the front door.

"Elton, where are you going?!" Corey shouted after me but I didn't reply, and they all followed after me anyway. Throwing open the door, I rushed out to see that Sam's white Audi was also missing like I thought it would be.

"I knew it! He's gone to Kyle's by himself!" I bellowed harshly.

In times like these I wished I hadn't let the two baby-faced boys from Kansas worm their way into my heart so easily, because I was definitely going to get grey hairs from all the stress and worry they had put me through over the past week and a half.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Corey cried, and I could tell his sensitive heart was getting the better of him as his eyes shone with tears.

"Corey, Brennen, with me! Aaron, stay here with the girls and wait for the police. Tell them about Colby's phone and where we are!" I ordered them, and they nodded as Corey and Brennen ran with me to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam's POV**

Pulling up outside the very innocent looking house, I steeled myself to face the evil within. I couldn't screw this up by letting Kyle on to anything. Colby was counting on me after all.

I cringed at my phone which continued to buzz in the cup holder by my side, it had started going off about 15 minutes into the hour long drive over. I figured my friends had realised that I was gone, and were desperately trying to get a hold of me. Knowing how protective Elton and Corey are they were already on their way, but I just wish that they won't come barging in before I manage to find out what's happened to Colby. I stared at the device as it vibrated, and decided that I couldn't take it in with me as Kyle will hear it and grow suspicious. I just hoped that I wasn't making a stupid mistake by not taking it with me.

Climbing out of my car, I made sure to lock it behind me before I walked up the narrow path towards the house.

Fear gripped me as I stepped on to the small ledge before the front door. I dreaded what I was going to find on the other side.

" _Oh god, you don't think he's got Colby trapped there or something, do you?_ " Devyn's frantic question from earlier rattled around my brain, and I couldn't imagine how scared Colby must be feeling if it were true.

I couldn't leave him in there for another second, so I mustered up the courage to bring a hand up to knock softly.

After a few moments filled with worry and anticipation, the door opened.

"Hey Sam." Kyle greeted me with a grin.

"Hey." I replied, trying to force a smile which came out more of a grimace.

"Come on in, bro." Kyle stepped out of the way to welcome me in, and I took a hesitant step inside. Entering into a long hallway with rooms branching off on either side, I could do nothing but follow Kyle unknowingly towards the back of the house.

His cool composure made me doubt everything. There's no way he would be this calm and relaxed after essentially kidnapping someone just a few days ago. It only made more heart-breaking questions pop into my head.

" _What if he just hurt Colby and left him somewhere without any means of calling for help?_ " I had to swallow down bile as discreetly as possible at the thought of Colby being left for dead in the middle of nowhere.

"Where's your laptop? I thought you wanted to edit." The question caught me off guard, and I fumbled for an excuse. The fact that Kyle was apparently extremely observant made me a little nervous.

"Oh... Yeah, no. I was editing all yesterday so I thought I'd take a break today." I said carefully, glancing at the back of his head as he led me into what seemed to be a living room.

He turned to me, and gestured towards one of the black leather couches in the room.

"Well make yourself at home, man." He smiled.

"Thanks..." Moving over, I perched uncomfortably on the sofa. Kyle trailed after me and crashed down next to me, and I shifted away unconsciously.

"How have you been, bro? I haven't seen you since the party." He questioned, and I bristled at his cheery tone.

"Yeah, I've been good." My response was short and clipped.

"How have things been between you and Colby?" I went stiff at the question, because the arrogance of the guy was shocking to me.

Fortunately, he took my silence as anger towards Colby. I was glad because I can use his confidence that he won't get caught out against him.

"Sorry, man. I shouldn't ask about him." Kyle said apologetically.

"No, it's... Okay. I'm just... Trying to move on I guess." I lied, and I watched as his smile grew before he managed to hide it by looking away.

"That's good. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness Sam." He stated as he looked back at me with a schooled straight face.

"Right..." His responses were starting to make me angry, and I had to get away before I felt compelled to start throwing punches. "Can I use your bathroom, bro?" I asked curtly.

"Yeah of course. It's upstairs. Second door on your right." He pointed towards the hall that we had entered the room from, and I got up quickly to follow his finger.

I threw a thank you quickly over my shoulder along the way. Reaching the stairs, I jogged up them quickly. Getting to the top, I paused to take a breath that hadn't seemed possible whilst around Kyle. I could focus now that I was away from him, and I reminded myself of my mission. I had to work fast as I only had a few minutes before Kyle will clock on, and begin to suspect that something is off.

Peering down the white corridor, I found two doors on the right, one of the left, and one facing me at the very end.

Going to the first room on the right, I opened the door to find an empty office. Moving on quickly, the door on the left led to a bedroom which was also empty, although it seemed like Kyle was using that one as a suitcase was shoved to the side in the corner. Closing the door quietly, I went to the room next to the office; a bathroom like Kyle had instructed.

Looking at the last door, I saw that there was a key in the door. Glancing around, I saw that there were no keys in any of the other doors.

" _Odd... I wonder what he's trying to keep hidden on the other side._ " I mused as I went up to the door. Trying to handle first to see if the door was actually locked; it didn't budged. Reaching down, I grasped the key instead and twisted it.

The sound of the lock clicking open made me jump, and my hand fell to my side.

Preparing myself for what I might find on the other side, I grabbed the handle again and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dark and I spotted a light switch on the wall to my right.

Flicking the light on, the sight that I was met with left me breathless and nauseated. A figure lay still and limp on the bed, and the familiar brown mop of hair had tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh my fucking god..." I swore. Although I had plenty of time during the car ride over to envision all the awful things Kyle could have done to Colby in three days, none of them were as horrifying as the real thing.

Turning around, I shut the door slowly behind me before rushing towards the bed.

"Colby..." His name came out a whisper as the first thing I noticed was that he was only dressed in jogging pants; his chest bare. I almost heaved at the purple and blue marks that mottled the brunette's usually tanned and flawless pecs and stomach.

My eyes roamed up to his face, and my heart broke at the cuts on his cheek, temple and bottom lip, blood dried around them. Bruises also coloured his face in multiple places, the most noticeable being on his right eye which looked red and angry.

"Jesus baby... Look at you." I rasped sadly as I took in the state that he was in.

Carefully sitting down at Colby's hip as to not jostle his clearly battered body too much, I leaned over him so my face was peering over his lax one. My hands came up to cup his cheeks, and I stroked a thumb over the bruises. I was so relieved to find him alive because although this was horrifying, the alternative would be so much worse. I let out the relief in soft kisses that I peppered around his face, leaving a lingering one on his forehead before I had to force myself to pull away.

"Colby?" I called gently, running a hand through Colby's hair which felt greasy and unwashed. A tear landed on Colby's skin, and it took a moment for me for realise that it was one of mine. I continued in my attempts to rouse him, my tone growing more and more desperate the longer he stayed unresponsive.

"Cole, wake up!" I barked quietly, hoping the use of his real name that I only used when being serious would be enough to get the desired result.

However, Colby still didn't move and a quiet sob escaped my mouth before I could catch it. He looked so broken, helpless and vulnerable laying there, and I hated it. I needed to get him untied and out of this place before Kyle noticed that I had been gone for so long. Cursing at myself in this moment for not bringing my phone to be able to call for help, and I wondered for a moment if I should attempt to find Colby's phone. Glancing around the room briefly, I couldn't spot the device anywhere and decided that I didn't have that kind of time to waste.

Looking up at Colby's wrist, I gritted my teeth at the bloody welts beneath the rope that was looped around the delicate skin. Colby had obviously been fighting hard, and while I was proud of him for that it was gutting to think of him struggling so hard against the ties that it had caused those injuries.

Reaching for the rope, it took a little of feeling around and fumbling before I found the knot. It took some work before I managed to get my fingers in between the twisted fabric and wriggle the ropes loose.

Grasping the appendage lightly, I stood so I could lay his arm at his side.

I stopped when I finally spotted the red scarring lines on the inside of his forearm, and I sighed heavy-heartedly.

" _Oh Colbs... I'm so sorry..._ " I sniffed as I understood that Colby would have so much more to recover from than just Kyle's abuse. However, it only made a quiet determination start to burn within me; now that I had him back at my side I will help pull him through again like I did last time.

Brushing my fingers over the red thin lines, I wished I could take away all the pain that caused them. I frowned in confusion when I then saw tiny red dots sprinkled around the crook of his elbow. Recalling the revelations that had come to light earlier today about the night it had all gone south, I realised that they could only be one thing.

_Track marks._

It made sense now why Colby hadn't stirred even a little.

Noises and banging from downstairs prompted me to get moving. I was surprised that Kyle hadn't come looking for me already.

Moving to the foot of the bed I quickly tackled the restraints around his ankles before I went to his other wrist.

I had just finished freeing his wrist when I heard a soft groan. My eyes went to his face in time to see his nose scrunch up and his eyes squeeze tightly together.

Hiking my knee up on to the sheets so I could hover over him as my hopes soared. Grasping his face between my palms again, I waited breathlessly for him to wake.

"Colby?" I called, trying to wake him quicker. "That's it baby, wake up for me." I encouraged as his eyes began to flicker open.

His eyes seemed foggy and clouded over when they finally revealed themselves, but they were still nonetheless beautiful and breath-taking.

"Babe." I cooed at him as he appeared to try to blink his eyes into focus.

"Colby, it's okay, my love." I murmured, leaning down to give him a soft, comforting kiss.

However, our lips barely touched before an arm slid in between us and pushed me back.

"Stop." The word was whispered almost desperately, and Colby turned his head to the side away from me.

"Colbs?" I asked, confused as to why he would shove me away like that. I sat up straight again, and Colby looked back up when he sensed my presence move away.

"Sam." He gasped as he gazed groggily up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what happened, okay? I know that you didn't cheat. I'm going to get you out of here." I told him, hoping his rejection was just a reaction to me being an asshole to him.

I tried to kiss him again, admittedly more for my own comfort, but I was forced back once more before I barely had the chance to get closer to him.

"Don't." Colby's tone came out harsh as he dropped his hand from where it was pushing at my chest.

"Colby, it's just me. I-" I started but I was cut off.

"Just... Don't touch me." Tears threatened to fall at his words, and I snatched my hands away from his face as they sunk in. This wasn't the loving reunion I had dreamed of, and I felt at a loss as to why he was acting like this.

" _Maybe it's because you didn't believe him. Maybe it's because you hurt him and drove him to hurt himself. Maybe it's because you left him with a psycho and didn't realise that he had been missing for three days._ " And okay, maybe there was a lot of reasons why Colby might hate me now, and I had lot of making up to do, but I'm here trying to rescue him which was a good start, right? _Right?_

Climbing up off the bed to give him the space he wanted.

"Can you get up? We need to go." I asked, anxiously glancing at the door. Colby nodded, and my heart cried at the winces of pain on his face as he forced his stiff and sore body to move. He slowly moved his legs off the bed to the opposite side facing the door, and I raced around the bed only to hover worriedly.

"Can I help you?" I despised having to ask, but we were surely running out of time and he wasn't moving quickly enough. It took Colby a while to answer, but he nodded eventually.

Stepping up to him, I swooped down to wrap an arm around his back and cautiously lifted him to his feet.

"Woah." I exclaimed when his knees buckled as weight was put on them, but I managed to keep him up. They were probably feeling very jelly like after three days of not being used much.

I steadied him until he got his feet under him. He seemed very weak and uncoordinated, but I supposed it made sense as I'm not sure whether Kyle has even been giving him anything to eat and drink.

Pulling away when he had his feet firmly planted on the ground, I looked down at his naked chest.

"Here. Take my hoodie." Swiftly pulling it off, I offered it to him. Colby regarded it briefly before taking it from me.

I watched as he struggled to push his arms through the sleeves for a moment, before stopping with an impatient huff.

"Are you okay?" I questioned concernedly.

"I don't think I can get it on... My body aches too much." He explained to me quietly.

"Okay, take my t-shirt instead. It'll be easier to get on." I briskly switched out my plain navy t-shirt for the hoodie.

Bunching up the shirt so I had the hole where the head goes through ready, I looked at Colby who was staring back with apprehension in his eyes.

"I'll be careful." I promised, receiving a small nod in return.

Going closer I forced the t-shirt over his head and directed him to push his arms through the sleeves one by one. I dared soft touches to his arms as I patiently helped him work them through, and pulled the shirt down for him at the end.

"May I?" I held out a hand to him, offering to help support him again.

"Okay." Colby breathed his response, and I ducked under his arm again but looped my own around his waist this time.

"Alright, let's go." I told him as I went to lead him towards the door.

Heading towards the door, we froze when it was pushed open a few metres in front of us, and I gulped at the sight of Kyle filling the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no so Kyle has caught them! D: What do you think will happen next?
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Until next time and love ya! <3


	24. Lost and Found Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we're coming to the end of this story now, I think they'll only be one or two proper chapters after this, but I think I'll do a short series of one-shot epilogues after this. I've got a few ideas, but if anyone else has any ideas or requests please feel free to comment or message me and I'll see what I can do. Also, I mentioned in a previous chapter about doing a middle-school prequel which focuses more on Kyle's character and Colby's first experiences with him. This might be coming some time in the future, I'll just need some time to plan it out more. I have another two stories on the go, and I would like to finish at least one of them before starting the prequel.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Graphic violence, kidnapping (kinda but not really), attempted murder (also kinda).

**Sam’s POV**

“Kyle…” I breathed as fear gripped me. I felt Colby tense next to me, and my hold around his waist tightened.

“I don’t appreciate being played like this, Sam. I thought we were friends.” I froze at his insanity.

“ _Does he really believe that he hasn't done anything wrong?_ ”

“Kyle, it’s over alright? I know what you did. The police will already be on their way. Just let us leave.” I demanded sternly. Well... I hoped that the police were on the way.

“I don’t think so.” Kyle replied creepily, and started advancing towards us.

I stumbled when Colby quickly pulled away from me, and I barely had time to react before he pushed me back, stepping in front of me protectively.

A millisecond passed and Colby was on the floor to my right, skidding along the ground at the force of Kyle’s backhanded hit.

“Colby!” I cried as I saw him bring a trembling hand up to his cheek.

Glaring back up at Kyle, I growled at him. “You dick!”

He only laughed briefly before stepping towards me. I went to throw a punch towards his face, but he grabbed my wrist before I could make contact and I cringed at the scared yelp that escaped my lips.

“Sam!” I heard Colby call from where he was slumped dazed on the floor.

I was too focused on struggling and clawing at Kyle’s hand clamped painfully around my arm that I didn’t realise that he was corralling me back towards the bed with light shoves until I fell on top of it.

“Hey, let me go!” I yelled at him as he yanked my arm to the side so harshly that it felt like he had dislocated my shoulder for a moment.

Looking over, I saw him grab at the rope that I had left tied to the bedpost when freeing Colby.

“No! Stop!” I fought harder against him when I realised his intentions.

Feeling the rope begin to wrap around my wrist, I thrashed and scratched at his face with my free hand. However he shifted away so his head was out of reach, and I whimpered in agony as the fibres knotted around my skin, clinching so tight that my hand started to tingle as the blood flow was cut off. Kyle must’ve noticed that my hand was turning red, as the binds loosened only slightly to allow the blood through, but it wasn’t enough for me to be able to slip them.

I flopped around uselessly as Kyle tied the knots off and backed away, leaving me struggling on the bed.

“I’m sorry Sam.” My eyes shot up at the almost mournful tone.

“You’re not! You wouldn’t be doing this if you were!” I spat at him as I pulled at my restraints.

Kyle’s eyes then went ablaze in anger. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE, SAM…” I flinched at his booming voice.

Kyle’s gaze turned away from me, and I followed it to Colby who was on his hands and knees trying to push himself up.

“… AND HE CAME BETWEEN US!” My stomach dropped when Kyle started to stride towards Colby.

As soon as Kyle was standing over Colby he lifted a foot and booted Colby in the side. Colby wheezed as the air was forced out of his lungs and he fell down on to his elbows.

“No! NO! KYLE, PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!” I screamed, jumping up off of the bed and tried to run over to stop him. Pain shot through my arm when my restraints stopped me, and I tugged angrily at the rope.

Kyle kicked Colby again, sending him crashing on to his side.

“COLBY! KYLE STOP! PLEASE!” I cried, cursing myself for thinking that it was a good idea to come alone, for thinking that I could defend myself against Kyle and protect Colby.

I continued to shout at Kyle as he reached down, grabbed Colby by the t-shirt and dragged him upright. Colby didn’t look like he even knew what was going on as he staggered to his feet, and I could see that his eyes were glazed over and swimming in agony from the other side of the small bedroom.

Kyle let go off Colby, before punching him across his face. Colby lost his balance and stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall behind him.

I wailed Colby’s name again, only a helpless spectator as Kyle started to strike out at my boyfriend over and over again, aiming hits to his face and midriff.

“ _I have to get free and help him._ ” I told myself, trying to block out Colby’s grunts of pain as I gazed down at my bound wrist. I wildly tore at the knot, trying to pick at it to pull it loose.

It didn’t budge, and a frustrated tear rolled down my cheek.

“I have nothing to lose… Right? If the police are already on their way...” I heard Kyle mumble behind me, and I peered over my shoulder to see him pulling something from his pocket. I stilled, worrying about what he was going to do next.

Colby was leaning heavily back into the wall now, and he looked like he was seconds away from passing out. I gasped when Kyle grabbed Colby’s face, turning to the side and exposing his neck.

“KYLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS THAT?!” I yelled across the room as Kyle’s hand went to Colby’s neck. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but it looked like he was sticking something into Colby. Realisation hit me like a cold bucket of water as I figured out what it was.

A syringe.

Colby slowly started to go limp and his legs gave out, and Kyle let him drop to the floor.

“NO! COLBY!” I howled as Colby went still on the ground.

Kyle jabbed at his ribs again with his foot.

“KYLE, STOP!” I sobbed, and Kyle spun around to face me.

“Sam…” He breathed with a sympathetic look that I didn’t believe for one second.

“Just leave him alone, okay? Please Kyle!” I begged. I had to get him away from Colby. _Far, far away._ Another crazy idea formed in my head.

“How about we go somewhere else to talk about us or whatever, alright? Just you and me. The police are going to be here soon, we have to leave now.” I tried, figuring that if I could get him out of the house with me, then there wouldn’t be anything here to stop the police or my friends from helping Colby when they eventually get here. In my eyes there was nothing that could achieve that better than making Kyle think that he was getting what he wants… _Me_.

Kyle seemed to consider it for a while, before affixing me with a judging look.

“Promise you won’t try anything stupid.” He said sternly.

“I won’t try anything. You have my word.” I promised shakily. Kyle nodded and walked over to me.

“What did you do to him? What did you give him?” I asked as he reached for the end of the rope that was tied to the bed. I looked concernedly over his shoulder at Colby who hadn’t moved an inch.

“It’s okay, Sam. It’s just to make him sleep.” He replied soothingly, however it didn’t comfort me at all.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back. No fighting, or I’ll-” I grimaced at his explanation, but interrupted him, promising again that I wouldn’t fight against him.

My hands were soon trapped behind me, and I shivered as his hands landed on my shoulder and upper arm on the other side.

“Let’s go.” He instructed, nudging me towards the door. I spared one last look at Colby on the way, biting my lip and sniffing at the sight of his bloodied face.

“ _I’m sorry, my love. I’ll see you again soon._ ” I hated to leave him in his condition, but I reminded myself that I was doing what was best for him.

I stayed silent as Kyle steered me downstairs and out of the front door into the evening air, the sun was already starting to set so I guessed it was about 4pm with it being winter. I was guided towards a car parked on the drive. The further I got away from Colby, the more new worries set in about how I was going to get away from Kyle.

Reaching the car, Kyle unlocked it and opened the passenger side door.

“Get in.” He ordered, and I had to comply.

It was hard to manoeuvre into the car without my hands to balance myself, and I ended up falling into the seat.

It was uncomfortable trying to sit with my hands digging into my back, so I shifted further off the seat so I had more room.

Kyle closed the door behind me and I suddenly felt very trapped and claustrophobic. I wondered where he was even going to take me, and I remembered that I was alone in this. I didn’t have my phone with me, which meant that there was no way of tracking me like I had with Colby.

I peered out of the front windshield at Kyle who was rounding the car, when blue and red lights illuminated the road ahead. I watched Kyle freeze as a police car skidded to a halt, blocking the entrance way of the drive.

Two male officers jumped out of the car and drew their guns, aiming them at Kyle.

“LAPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!” I heard one of them shout from within the car. I turned in my seat so my back was towards the door, and I felt blindly along it trying to find the handle. If I could just get it open while Kyle was distracted it meant I could get back to Colby.

I startled when the car bounced, and my eyes shot over to see that the police officers had Kyle slammed over the hood of the car, one holding him down while the other cuffed him.

Suddenly, there were two more officers jogging up the drive, both also men, and I locked eyes with the younger looking one while the other focused on helping to restrain Kyle.

The officer came over my door, and I swivelled around to face him as he yanked the door open.

“Sir, are you okay?” He asked immediately. I nodded quietly and moved my legs so they were out of the car. The officer must’ve noticed that I was bound as he helped lift me up so I was out of the car completely.

I heard a scuffle and glanced over to see the three officers fighting to keep Kyle pinned as he thrashed beneath them.

Looking back at the officer that had helped me, I spun my shoulders so I could show him my hands.

“Any chance you can get this off?” I questioned urgently, desperate to get back inside to Colby.

“Of course, here.” He gave me a soft smile before moving to untie me.

“SAM!” My head snapped towards the shout as my restraints came undone and the rope fell to the floor. Corey, Elton and Brennen were rushing up to me, throwing a mixture of seething glares and satisfied smirks at the cluster of people at the front of the car as they skirted passed them.

“Please, stay back!” The officer at my side warned the three who ground to a halt.

“We’re his friends!” Elton responded calmly. The officer gave me a questioning look to which I nodded, and he then motioned my friends over.

“Elton…” I breathed miserably as the eldest reached me first.

“It’s okay, brother.” He soothed, throwing his arms around me and gathering me into a soft hug.

“Oh my god, dude!” I heard Corey exclaim from beside me, and felt a heavy hand clap me on the back.

Burying my face into Elton’s shoulder, I let out a few pathetic sobs to which Elton shushed me.

“Sam. Colby, have you-” The sound of Colby’s name coming from Brennen made me take a large breath and pull away from Elton.

“ _Right, Colby… He’s probably still lying unconscious in that god forsaken room while I’m out here throwing a pity party._ ” I berated myself.

My eyes met evil ones over Elton’s shoulder, and anger burned through me.

“Rot in hell, bastard!” I spat at him heatedly as he was being dragged down the drive and towards the police cars.

“I’ll make sure to say hi to Colby while I’m there.” Kyle laughed maniacally. Corey and Brennen looked between us with shocked looks on their faces.

“What?” I asked quietly, my breath catching in my throat.

“He would’ve overdosed by now.” Kyle grinned wickedly.

“No…” I gasped, shoving Elton away before I pivoted on my heels and raced back towards the house.

There was a surprised chorus of “SIR!” and my name from my friends and the officer that had helped me out of the car, and footsteps pounded after me.

“ _Oh my god, no…_ ” I cried inwardly. I flung open the front door with a bang and flew up the stairs, taking two of them at a time.

“COLBY!” My distressed scream echoed around the house as I hopped up the last of the stairs.

Sprinting into the room ahead of me, I crashed down onto my knees in front of him. He was still lying unconscious on his side, looking like a puppet without its strings.

“Colby!” I cried despairingly, pushing him over lightly so he was on his back. I sobbed at the fresh gashes across the bridge of his nose and right cheek. Blood smeared in different areas around his face.

Warily sliding an arm under his shoulders, I lifted his broken body gently so I could cradle him closer to me.

Colby’s dead weight… “ _Which was an awful choice of words…_ ” … settled on my knees, and his head fell limply on to my shoulder. I lay my chin on the top of his head and gathered him into my arms.

I looked up when there was a noise at the door to see the officer standing there. He scoped out the room cautiously first before meeting my gaze.

“Help! I need help!” I pleaded to him and he rushed over.

I gazed back down as the officer knelt on Colby’s other side and reached for his radio, presumably to call for an ambulance.

“Colby? I need you to wake up, my love.” I spoke soothingly to him, staring at his bruised eyes and willed them to open again.

Elton, Corey and Brennen then barging into the room, stopping short when they laid eyes on me sobbing on the floor with Colby’s body hanging in my arms.

“Holy shit!” Corey exclaimed, running to my side while Brennen and Elton approached slowly and loomed over us.

“Colby, please… Please wake up and be okay…. You have to be okay.” I begged him quietly, pulling him protectively closer as my friends crowded around us.

He was still against me... _Too still_.

“ _He would’ve overdosed by now._ ” Kyle’s words whispered evilly around my head.

Pulling away so I could look down at him I focused on his chest, waiting for it to move up and down.

“ _Oh god, I don’t think he’s breathing._ ” My own breathing began to pick up as I started to panic. Tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks as I pulled him back towards me, squeezing him tight so his chest was flush with mine.

“No, no, no, no, please… Please don’t leave me, Colbs.” I whined, burying my face into his hair.

“Sam, what’s wrong?!” I jumped when Elton’s words were closer than I expected, and I gazed up to find that he had moved so he was now sitting opposite me.

“He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing!” I repeated frantically.

“Lay him down.” The officer beside Elton instructed gently, reaching for Colby. He paused when an animalistic yelp left my mouth and I clutched Colby harder.

The officer’s eyes went soft and sympathetic, before explaining. “Sir, you need to let go so I can help him.”

“He’s not breathing…” I rasped.

“Sam, let the officer help.” Corey ordered softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I knew they were right, but it was hard to let him go when he was dying in my arms.

Nodding slightly with a sniff, I eased my grip on Colby so the policeman could take him and lay him back on the floor. The officer leaned down and put an ear to Colby’s chest, sitting back up a moment later.

“He’s breathing.” He told me confidently.

“But, I…” I trailed off not knowing what to say, because I was so sure that he wasn’t.

“It’s okay, sir. He’s still breathing and his pulse is strong. The ambulance will be here soon.” He informed me with a small smile.

I heard Corey let out a shaky breath next to me, and I felt bad for scaring them like that.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry for freaking out.” I apologized, and Corey immediately wrapped a comforting arm around me.

“It’s alright Sam, I think you’re just going into shock that’s all.” Elton soothed from across from me, before he grasped my wrist. I winced at the soreness there, but I let him do whatever he was planning on doing. “Here, put your hand on his chest.” I did as told, lightly resting my hand on the centre of Colby's chest. “You feel that?” Elton asked.

I did, I felt the steady heartbeat and rise and fall beneath my fingers. I found myself sobbing again, but this time from a place of happiness. I should’ve known that Colby wouldn’t give up that easily.

“Sam, what the fuck happened?” Elton questioned, and I shook my head not wanting to talk about the horror of the past 20 minutes or so.

“Sam, you need to tell us so we can get him the help he needs.” My eldest friend argued, his tone light and attentive.

“He drugged him… He was keeping him trapped in here, hurting him and was drugging him.” I spat, my hand clenching around the fabric covering Colby’s chest.

“Son of a bitch…” Brennen cursed lowly from somewhere off to my side.

We all went quiet as we waited for the ambulance to arrive, I spent most of the time whispering soft encouragements and sweet nothings into Colby’s ear as I stroked a hand through his hair over and over again.

I once again struggled to leave his side when the paramedics arrived 15 minutes later. My friends and the officer stood and made room for them, and I bristled momentarily when Corey hooked a hand under my armpit and pull me up and out of the way.

“Come on, Sam. Let the paramedics work.” I sagged into him at his words and let him lead me over to where Elton and Brennen were standing. Brennen grabbed me into a hug when I was close enough.

“He’ll be alright, Sam. We all know that he wouldn’t let that psycho win.” He told me quietly, and I laughed through my tears at the last part. He wasn’t wrong about my boyfriend’s character; Colby would fight and survive against all odds just in spite of Kyle.

I pulled away from Brennen and turned back towards Colby, watching as the paramedics methodically loaded and secured him onto a gurney. The four of us hurried after them as they wheeled him out of the room and hefted him down to stairs.

There was only one officer waiting outside, and after a quick look I saw that one of the police cars were gone, presumably taking Kyle away. I blanched slightly, wishing that I could’ve let my three friends have at him for 5 minutes.

Following the paramedics and Colby down to an ambulance parked at the end of the drive, I stood awkwardly as they lifted the gurney into the back.

“Is he okay?” I was so in my thoughts that I missed most of the question.

“I think he’s in shock.” Elton answered, and I looked up to see one of the paramedics eyeing me in concern.

“Let’s get him in the ambulance with his friend.” The paramedic offered his hand out to me to help me into the ambulance.

“Boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend.” I correctly him quietly as I grasped his hand. The paramedic only smiled and pulled me up.

“Well I can’t think of anyone better to be with him then.” I smiled appreciatively at him.

He pointed me over to a chair by Colby’s head before he went over to close the doors.

I met my friend’s eyes from where they were standing on the pavement.

“We’ll be right behind you, okay Sam?” Elton grinned, and I only nodded in response.

“See you soon man!” Corey waved at me.

I didn’t have time to wave back before the paramedic shut both of the doors, so instead I focused back on Colby and took his hand in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! :)


	25. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam waits for Colby for wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, I had a lot of trouble with this one after all the excitement of the last couple of chapters. I think there will be a chapter or two left after this one, but then there will be a few epilogues that will kind of be extended endings but they won't be in chronological order!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of non-consensual drug use, kidnapping and self-harm.

**Sam's POV**

"Here, drink and eat these." The paramedic ordered as he passed me a bottle of water and energy bar. I reluctantly let go of Colby's limp hand so I could do as told.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened to your boyfriend?" He asked me carefully as he leaned over Colby to begin his triage.

"He-" The words caught in my throat when the paramedic pulled up Colby's t-shirt. New bruises were already forming across Colby's stomach and up his side for where Kyle had kicked him, which meant that there was hardly any flesh on Colby's chest now that wasn't a mixture of yellow, red, dark purple or green.

"Kyle was keeping him hostage... He was beating and drugging him." I choked out, and I saw his eyes shifting up to Colby's face briefly with a concerned and pitiful look.

"And who's Kyle?" The paramedic questioned cautiously as he began to run his fingers up and down Colby's side, he pressed down in different places and I guessed he was checking for broken ribs.

"I thought he was a friend... But he was like... Obsessed with me or something." I explained brokenly as I studied Colby's beaten face.

" _This could have all been averted if I had just been a better judge of character._ " I berated myself harshly but fairly in my opinion.

"He definitely has a broken rib or two. How long was he held captive for?" He asked, bending over to listen to Colby's breathing.

"Three days." I answered simply, before continuing "Is he okay? Kyle said he'd given him an overdose of something." I watched as the paramedic's eyes widen almost comically before he placed two fingers to Colby's wrist. He stilled for a minute to monitor Colby's pulse.

"His vitals are strong and steady, but I'll inform the hospital staff to keep an eye on him when we arrive." He stated and I sagged in relief, maybe Kyle just said that as a last attempt of causing pain.

I took Colby's hand in mine again after I had finished the energy bar, rubbing my thumb softly over his knuckles.

"We're nearly at the hospital, baby. You'll be okay." I whispered gently to him, although it was more of a reassurance to myself than him.

" _He has to be._ " I said to myself as I moved my hand up to card through his hair.

The ambulance pulled to a stop a few minutes later, and the paramedic told me that we had arrived at the hospital.

It was all a bit of a whirlwind after that as Colby was swiftly unloaded and rushed inside. It was hard to keep up when we were greeted by a doctor and two nurses just inside the door, and the paramedic began to speak to them in jumbled jargon about Colby's condition.

I was stopped by one of the nurses just before we got to a pair of large white doors.

"I'm sorry but only patients and staff are allowed passed this point."

"No, I need to stay with him. Please?" I begged her.

"I apologise but those are hospital rules, you'll have to wait out here. Your friend is in good hands." I didn't have time to tell her that Colby was more to me than just a friend, as she was already chasing after the gurney that was carrying _my everything_ away from me. In the end all I could do was pace anxiously around the reception area.

It seemed like hours had gone by before I heard my name being called, and I looked up to see the paramedic standing in front of me with a short, blonde nurse.

"Sam, this is Nurse Jackson. She's going to check you over, okay?" He said to me gently.

"No, I have to wait to see Colby." I replied adamantly with a shake of my head.

"He'll be with the doctors for a while, but you'll be closer to him if you go to the back with the nurse." I paused at his words, my head motions turning quickly into a nod and they both smiled softly at me.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you looked at while we wait for news on your boyfriend." The nurse said as she lifted a hand and beckoned me to go with her.

Following after her, I stopped when I reached the paramedic. "Thank you." I told him with a small, appreciative smile.

"No problem, kid. You and your boyfriend will be just fine, don't worry." He waved me off, and I nodded at him before going with the nurse.

"My friends will be on their way." I mentioned to her as she led me through the big doors that Colby had been wheeled through some time ago.

"That's okay, I'll have someone take them to a room where you can all sit and wait together." She advised me.

I was taken into a small room with one bed and instructed to sit down.

"So how are you feeling, honey?" She queried as she stepped in front of me.

"Tired." I responded honestly.

"I'm just going to check your pulse, okay?" I nodded and let her put a hand to my neck.

"Your pulse and breathing seem okay. Look up a bit for me." I did as instructed and she lifted my eyelid up carefully and gazed into my eyes. I didn't have to wonder what she was doing for long.

"Pupils are good too." She commented, before telling me "the paramedic was a bit worried that you were going into shock, but I think it's passed."

"So can I go?" I asked hopefully, wanting to be with my friends and more importantly, my boyfriend.

She gave me a once over, but her eyes soon landed on my hands. She reached down and pulled my sleeves up slightly, revealing bruises around my wrists that I hadn't even noticed that were there.

"Do these hurt?" She questioned as she felt around the mottled skin.

"A bit, yeah." I winced when she touched a sensitive spot.

"I'll get you some painkillers and then I think you'll be alright to go. Just take it easy when you get to see Mr. Brock, okay? Try not to get too worked up." She instructed, before leaving the room.

She returned a few moments later, passing me a tiny, clear plastic cup containing a pill and a bigger one filled with water. I swallowed down the tablet and drained all of the water before passing them back.

"Your friends are here. I'll take you to them now." She stated as she threw the cups into a small plastic bin at the end of the bed. Trailing after her out of the room and down the hallway to another room that was marked as 'Waiting Room'.

"They're just in there. I'll go see if there's any news on your boyfriend." I thanked her and pushed open the door as she carried on down the corridor.

All my roommates were sitting there, including Brennen, Kat, Mike, Kevin and Aryia. Multiple pairs of eyes shot up to mine as I entered the room.

"Sam!" Kat exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed towards me, Corey and Elton coming up behind her while the others stood. Kat threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me down into a hug which I returned.

I pulled away after a few moments only to be gathered up by Corey.

"Are you okay, man? The nurse said that you had to get looked at." He asked into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Have you heard anything about Colby?" I questioned as we moved away from each other.

"No." Elton answered, clapping me on the shoulder. I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I began to worry again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sam." He reassured me. "Come on brother, let's go sit down." I let him guide me over to the chairs, and I plonked down to settle in for the wait.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty, and I became more and more anxious as every minute ticked by with no update. My leg bounced up and down and I chewed my nails nervously.

" _Why was it taking so long?_ " I fretted. The nurse that had checked me over hadn't even come back yet which seemed like a bad sign.

My friends tried to make small talk to fill the time, and I wanted to scream every time they directed a tedious question my way.

Fifty minutes in total went by before a tall man with grey hair stepped into the room. I leapt up and bounded towards him. There was movement and the sound of chairs scraping along the floor behind me and I presumed that my friends had also got up.

"Is there a Mr Golbach here?" The man asked as I got to him.

"That's me." I confirmed urgently.

"I'm Doctor Wilson, I attended to Mr Brock." He introduced himself, reaching out a hand which I shook briefly. "Would you mind coming with me so we can speak about Mr Brock somewhere more private?" He asked as he eyed the rest of the people in the room.

"We're all his family." I stated, shaking my head. The doctor looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but relented.

"Very well. As you are all probably aware Mr Brock sustained many injuries to his face and torso, which should all heal over time. He also has two broken ribs on his left side, and deep abrasions around his wrists which we'll have to monitor in order to prevent infection. We had to stitch some of the lacerations on his face as well." He informed us mechanically with practiced ease.

"Will he be okay?" Brennen questioned over my left shoulder, his tone hopeful.

"We're hoping so. We're still awaiting the toxicology report to come back to determine what he was injected with, but I believe it was some sort of sedative." He explained calmly, before continuing. "There are some other things that we can't disclose to you without Mr Brock's consent, but I assure you that we'll help him recover in whatever way we can."

I didn't like the sound of that, but my guess was that he was talking about the heart-wrenching scars on Colby's arms.

"Can we see him?" Corey piped up.

"I will only allow one or two of you in to see him at the moment. We wouldn't want to overwhelm him if he does wake soon." The Doctor explained, and I took a minute step forward because although I knew that my friends wouldn't argue with me, I was definitely going to be one to see Colby first.

"Elton, you go with Sam. I'm sure Colby would feel the most comfortable around you." Devyn told the older man.

"If that's okay with everyone else?" Elton eyed the rest of the people in the room. Brennen looked like he wanted to object, but a stern look from Kat stopped him from saying anything.

"I'll show you to his room." The doctor spoke, motioning us to the door.

"Sam." Devyn called as we went to leave the room, and I looked back at her.

"Tell him that we all love him." My eyes started welling up at her sweet, softly spoken words.

"I will." I promised quietly.

My stomach started to churn as Elton and I fell into step behind the doctor; despite being desperate to see him, I felt dread at the thought of seeing the end product of Kyle's abuse.

"Just to warn you if he does come to; it's too dangerous for us to give him any pain relief while he still has the unknown substance in his system, so he'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes. Just be careful with him and call for a nurse immediately." The doctor advised us along the way. He had nothing to worry about though. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Colby again, whether it be intentional or not.

Coming to another wooden door the doctor pushed it open slightly for me with a gentle smile and I reached out to stop it from closing again; I froze when I realised that this was Colby's room.

"If you need anything or have any other questions just ask at the desk down the hall." He said to us, but I couldn't respond as I peered through the crack in the doorway.

"Thank you doctor." Elton thanked him, shaking his hand before the Doctor took his leave.

"It'll be alright Sam." A hand landed on my shoulder and nudged me forward encouragingly. Realising that Elton probably wanted to see Colby just as much as I did, I knew I had to suck it up and be there for my boyfriend.

Inching the door open, my eyes immediately went to the figure laying motionless on the bed. I fought to scrub away the awful images that popped into my mind of Colby tied to the bed back in that hellhole. I had to remind myself that Colby was safe now... That Kyle was hopefully locked away somewhere.

Shifting further into the room, I shuffled up the bed on Colby's right side. My eyes cast over his limp arm resting on the white sheets, and I bit my lip at the bandages wrapped around his wrist and gauze plastered to the inside of his forearm.

My gaze travelled upward until it finally reached his face.

"Aw baby..." I sighed brokenly as I took in the sight. Colby's face looked both better and worse since the last time I saw him. Better because all the blood had been cleaned away, but worse as I could now see the extent of his injuries. The bruises around his eyes and nose stood out in stark contrast to his ashen skin. They had stitched the gashes to his cheek, temple and bridge of his nose, but had left his busted lower lip. All in all he looked awful; ill even with his sunken in cheeks, and it appeared as thought he had lost a bit of weight from what I last remembered. Although it didn't shock me as I recalled how hard it was to force Colby to eat when he was at his lowest point in high school.

I started to sob at how beaten down he looked. Gently placing my hands on either side of his face, I leaned down to press my lips shakily against his for a few savouring moments. Pulling away a bit, I stared at his closed eyes, willing them to open like they would have if this were some cheesy romantic movie.

However it wasn't, and Colby's eyes remained shut. Straightening my back so I was upright, I looked across to Elton and was surprised to see tears in the usually stoic man's eyes as he gazed down at the younger man between us.

"We're here, alright buddy? You're safe now." He murmured softly, reaching for Colby's hand he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Focusing back on my boyfriend, I too grabbed his hand.

"Everyone's here waiting to see you awake, babe. Let's not keep them waiting, huh?" I cooed at him. "Colbs, please..." I pleaded, more tears streaming down my face.

"He's just getting some well needed rest, Sam. You know how much he loves his beauty sleep." Elton comforted me lightly, and a breathy laugh escaped my mouth.

Elton left Colby's side, and I ignored him as I kept my attention on my boyfriend's soft, but broken features.

"Here, brother." Glancing to my right, I saw Elton standing there with a plain, plastic chair in his hands. I thanked him as he placed it behind me so I could sit down. He patted me on the back as I plonked down in the chair, letting myself relax back into the seat. Bringing Colby's hand up to my face, I pecked the back of his hand once before leaning my cheek against it, revelling in the contact after being apart from him for so long.

Elton grabbed a chair for himself from somewhere before returning to Colby's other side, and I was glad he was okay with sitting in silence as we waited for Colby to come around.

We got so used to the quiet that we both startled when the door was opened some time later. We both turned to see Dr Wilson approaching the bed.

"Has there been any changes?" He asked us, and I shook my head glumly before my eyes went back to the bed.

"I'm sorry to inform you that visiting hours have finished." My gaze shot back to the Doctor.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated adamantly.

"Mr Golba-" The doctor started, but I interrupted him.

"No. I'll stay out in the hall if I have to, but I'm not leaving this hospital. I'm not leaving him." I refused. I couldn't leave Colby when he hadn't even woken up yet. Elton came to my defence pretty quickly.

"Will all due respect Doctor, just a couple of hours ago he thought we were going to lose Colby, let him stay."

The Doctor looked between us briefly, before coming to the conclusion that we weren't going to give in.

"Fine, I will allow it for now." He sighed. "But I do need to have a quick look at him, so I kindly ask that you step out for a moment." He said politely.

I nodded, and followed Elton out of the door, letting it fall shut behind me.

"Are you going to be okay here on your own?" Elton queried.

"I'll be fine. I doubt they'd let anyone else stay anyway." I responded.

"Okay, man. Let us know if there's any change. We'll come back in the morning." He told me, gathering me in a short hug.

"Yeah." I muttered, clapping him on the back before we pulled away.

We said our goodbyes before I watched him go with a heavy heart, already missing his strong, supportive presence.

It wasn't long before the Doctor exited Colby's room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Yes, everything's as it should be. We just have to monitor his vitals to ensure that there's no lasting effects from the drugs." He explained.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I told him earnestly, receiving a fond smile.

"That's alright, Mr Golbach." And okay I was starting to like this man... He was kind of cool.

"Please call me Sam, and he goes by Colby." I informed him, tilting my head towards the door.

"I'm hoping he will wake soon, so you better go in and sit with him." I didn't need to be told twice, quietly excusing myself and returning to Colby's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts! :)


	26. A Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems arise when Colby wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer before you start this chapter - None of the medical information in this chapter is completely correct.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Descriptions of non-consensual drug-use and addiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Sam’s POV**

I barely moved as the hours ticked by, and it was a cycle of watching the clock, gazing out of the window and studying every inch of Colby's beaten face. I knew that the bruises would heal, but it was the gashes that I worried about as any scars would only bring down Colby's self-confidence. It was something that I never understood because Colby was gorgeous, but no matter how many times I told him how beautiful he was, and no matter how much attention he got from fans for his adorable boyish features, I often found Colby fretting about how he looked in the mirror. It was never in a conceded type of way, it was always a consciousness that stemmed from being idolised by thousands of people, and _of course_ there was always one judgemental asshole every now and again that would comment on how much weight he was putting on, or how his clothes and hairstyle made him come off in a certain type of way.

It was hard to force a smile when a nurse came in every hour or so to check on Colby, and I hated that I could only sit there while they poked and prodded at my boyfriend, unable to help him in any way. My stomach had dropped when I noticed how much weight Colby had lost when one of the nurses had pulled up his blue hospital top to check the bandages to his chest, and I inwardly groaned at the realisation of how hard it was going to be to force food on him when he was up and around.

My stomach then took its cue to rumble at the thought of food, and I figured I should probably go find some for myself considering I hadn’t eaten since lunchtime. I slipped my hand out from where it was resting against Colby’s and pushed myself up out of the chair, wincing as my knees creaked while they unstiffened. Hovering over the peaceful form in front of me, I bent over to press two kisses into his skin, one on his cheek and one on his forehead.

“I’m just going to get something to eat, okay Colbs? I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I whispered to him. It pained me to leave him even for a second in case he woke up when I wasn’t there, which was definitely something Colby would do because the little shit always took pride in purposefully annoying me to the point of irritation. However, he never pushed me enough to properly anger me, and even when he came close he would just giggle and smile brightly, and that always melted my heart.

Pulling myself away from him, I stepped out in to the hall and trudged up to the nurses’ desk to ask where I could get said food. The petite nurse that had come in to see to Colby a few times directed me to a vending machine down the corridor or the café upstairs, and I opted for the sweet snacks in the machine.

I was sorely disappointed in the variety of choice, but smiled when I spotted the big bag of Peanut M&Ms at the top even though they weren’t for me.

_Colby's favourite._

Inserting a few dollars I put in the codes for the M&Ms, a bag of chips and a few chocolate bars before moving to the drinks machine next to it to retrieve a couple bottles of water.

Colby wasn't alone when I got back to his room, and the doctor's presence immediately put me on edge.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, approaching the bed. Looking Colby over, I sighed in relief as he looked exactly the same as he did when I left him.

"Yes everything's fine, Sam. I just came to have a look at Colby again." The doctor told me reassuringly.

"Do you want me to leave?" I queried as he had booted me out the last time.

"No, you can stay." I smiled gratefully and moved closer, setting the snacks and bottles down on the small cabinet in the corner.

"His toxicology report came back. He was being drugged with Ketamine." My anxiety shot back up as he finished nonchalantly, my eyes meeting the medical professionals'.

"Ketamine? Isn't that dangerous?" I questioned frantically.

"Extremely, yes. Long term effects can lead to not only physical problems such as damage to the muscles, liver and bladder; but also mental impairments like memory loss, paranoia and mood swings." The doctor explained calmly.

I felt like I was going to be sick. "But it's only been a couple of days..." Surely Colby hadn't been drugged for long enough for it to have any lasting effects.

"That may be true, but we don't know how many doses were given in that time." Biting my lip, I gazed down at Colby in concern.

"That being said, ketamine also rises blood pressure and the heart rate, but Colby's have stayed down and are stable." He then told me with a hopeful tone.

"So that's a good thing?" I asked urgently. I wasn't a massive fan of the emotional roller coaster he was putting me through right now.

"Yes and no. The blood pressure and heart rate only start to go up when the drug is starting to wear off, and we won't know if he's started to come down from the drug until he wakes up... Addiction is also a possibility." My eyes widened at how casually he had added on the last bit.

"He's going to be addicted to it?!" I cried, looking back up at him.

"It is a possibility, but only time will tell. I'm notifying you of this now so you can prepare yourself." He informed me. "I suspect he will be drowsy and a little disorientated when he first comes to, so try not to overwhelm him. I will arrange another blood test for a couple of hours' time." I nodded at his instructions.

With all of the new revelations swirling around my head, I couldn't help but fret about all the things that could go wrong apparently.

"I am sorry for bombarding you with all this information, but you will be caring for him once he's discharged, correct?" Doctor Wilson must've seen the worry on my face.

"Mainly, yeah." I responded lowly, doubts already creeping in.

" _What if I can't do enough for him?_ "

"Then you need to be aware of all the possibilities so you can give him the support he needs. I have a pamphlet here-" The doctor pulled the pamphlet out of his pocket, and offered it out to me. "-About ketamine abuse and the effects of the drug. Feel free to read it in your own time." I took the pieces of paper from him hesitantly.

“Thanks…” I mumbled.

"I will come back shortly." The doctor was gone before I could really register what was happening.

Peering at the pieces of paper in my hand, I decided that it was something that I couldn't deal with right now, so I placed the pamphlet on the table next to the food and drinks I had bought earlier. Turning back to Colby, my hand found its way into his brunette locks again, stroking through the hair gently.

"Don't let this beat you Colby... Don't let him win." I ordered him soothingly.

No longer feeling hungry at all I slumped back down into the chair and settled in to wait for as long as it took for Colby to wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That moment came many hours later, at almost 3am to be more specific. After hours of occasionally dozing off only for my hopes to be crushed every time I shot back up when I thought that Colby's hand had twitched in mine. It never did, and Colby remained as still as ever.

I was starting to believe that he was never going to wake up, so much so that I almost didn't react at all when Colby actually started to come around.

However, I jumped up when I heard a soft groan and the slight shifting of the sheets. My breath caught when I saw his eyeballs moving under the lids, and I waited silently from them to open.

His mesmerizing blue-green eyes were dazed when they finally revealed themselves, and I feared that he was still under the influence of the drugs. I wanted to pounce on him and litter his face with kisses, but the doctor's warnings to be patient and careful came to mind. I was glad I hadn't as my stomach churned when Colby visibly paled and squeezed his eyes shut with a hiss of pain, gnashing his teeth together. Colby took a few deep breathes like he was trying to get the pain to pass, before he blinked his eyes open again.

"Colby?" I called gently, grasping his hand a little tighter in mine. He didn't seem to hear me as he lifted his head with a wince, his eyes floating around the room before they landed on mine. His gaze seemed to clear a little more as they focused on me, and I couldn't stay quiet for any longer.

"Oh my god, Colby! Are you okay?!" My heart clenched when he flinched away from my voice.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's okay." I cooed, making a point to lower my tone.

"What happened? Where am I?" His voice was wrecked and sounded groggy, giving his usually deep tone more rasp.

"You're at the hospital. You're safe, Colbs. Kyle's been arrested." I comforted him, bringing his hand up to press a kiss into the back of it. However, Colby weakly pulled his hand from mine when he noticed them clasped together, letting it fall limply back onto the bed.

My heart went to my throat when it felt like I was having a bout of nightmare-ish déjà vu from a couple of hours ago.

" _He's still not letting me touch him... Why won't he let me touch him?_ "

"Colby baby... Please, I just want to kiss you." It came out pleadingly, and I wanted desperately to reach out for him again.

"I can't Sam." My very soul cracked at the denial.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Colby!" My voice broke as I let out my apologies.

Colby's eyes went soft. "It's okay Sam, it's not your fault... I just can't let you near me right now." He told me.

"I understand..." I didn't... But I'd do anything for him. "I'll go get a nurse. Just rest, okay?" I fled before Colby could reply. Getting outside, I flagged down a nurse that I saw at the end of the corridor, telling her that Colby was awake when she got closer enough. She gave me a soft smile and told me to wait out in the hall. I paced for the ten minutes that she was in Colby's room, wringing my hands nervously.

"How is he?" I questioned as soon as she came back out.

"He's in quite a bit of pain still, but it appears that the drugs have worn off okay." She informed me.

"Can't you give him something for the pain then?"

"Unfortunately not until the doctor has seen to him again, but I've taken a blood sample from him to speed up the process. You can go back in now, but let him rest, okay?" She cautioned, and I nodded.

"I'll let him have some peace and quiet to sleep." I know it was an excuse for my cowardice, because if I was out here and Colby was in the room sleeping, then he wouldn't be able to push me away again.

The nurse left, and I curled up on the chairs right outside Colby's room. It wasn't comfortable but I was so tired that it was enough support to get some rest of my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-bach? Mr. Golbach?" I startled awake at the call, and pushed myself up to see a young woman standing over me.

"Wha-?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm Doctor Jones, I took over from Doctor Wilson this morning." She explained with a small smile.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30. I woke you because visiting hours will be starting at nine. Will other people be coming to visit Mr. Brock?" I was surprised that I had managed to sleep on the hard plastic chairs for more than 4 hours.

"Yeah, his friends..." I responded.

"I would like to check on Mr Brock before they arrive, would you like to be in the room with us?" I bobbed my head up and down at her question, climbing to my feet.

I tried to shake the exhaustion off of me as I trailed after her, and I paused for a moment at the threshold of the door as I remembered Colby pulling away from me earlier this morning.

Stopping just inside the room, I eyed the Doctor as she went up to the bed.

"Mr Brock." I almost laughed at the low volume of her voice, because she wasn't going to get anywhere in waking Colby by being that quiet.

Joining her at his bedside I nudged him gently, trying to be mindful of his injuries.

"Colbs." I barked lightly, pushing him again. Colby's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds, and he peered up at the two of us looming over him.

"Hello Mr Brock, how are you feeling this morning?" Doctor Jones asked smoothly.

"Sore..." Colby grimaced, shifting in discomfort as his hand came up to rest against his ribs protectively.

"I can imagine. We should be able to give you some painkillers in a few hours. I'm sorry to wake you, but your friends will be here to see you soon, and I just wanted to pop in before then." Colby only nodded to indicate that he had heard her, so the Doctor continued. "Are you okay with Mr. Golbach being here?"

I stiffened at the question, and butted in before Colby could answer. "I want to stay." I said stubbornly, and two pairs of eyes shot to me. The sapphire pair from the bed narrowed at my words.

"Sam, please go." Colby ordered sharply.

"Colby, please let me stay." I begged.

"No, get out." His voice raised an octave, and I lingered for a moment. "Out Sam!" He yelled, snapping harshly and it made my eyes water. Spinning around, I rushed out like a small child running after a telling off. Tears began to stream down my face along the way.

My feet pounded one after the other until I was outside of the hospital all together. Halting when I got to the edge of the pavement, I looked down and kicked at the small stones on the ground.

"Sam?" Glancing up, I saw Elton, Aaron, Corey, Devyn and Kat coming up to me.

"Are you okay? Is Colby alright?!" Corey questioned frantically when he saw my wet cheeks.

"Colby's fine, it's just..." My cheeks went warm under their questioning looks, feeling shy at the attention.

"You guys go in to see Colby." Elton instructed the others, but didn't say anything when Kat stayed. The eldest roommate waited until the other three disappeared through the sliding doors of the building before he focused back on me.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me anymore..." I told them with a sob.

"Sam, of course he does." Kat insisted adamantly.

"He keeps pushing me away! He won't even let me touch him! He hates me!" I cried hysterically, and Elton and Kat fell silence, looking dumbfounded.

Elton appeared to deliberate for a moment, before a look of realisation came across his face.

"Maybe he thinks that something is going on between you two." He stated, pointing between Kat and I.

"What? Why would he think that?!" I exclaimed.

"He saw us the other day..." Kat butted in quietly.

"But we weren't even doing anything! We were just hugging!" I argued back.

"I know... But he doesn't know that, and he looked pretty upset." She reasoned.

"I also may have told him that you seemed to have been moving on with Kat, Sam." Elton then added in, and his face immediately went apologetic when I affixed him with a bewildered glare.

"I'm sorry man, I had to be honest with him about it." I deflated instantly. I couldn't be angry at him for being a good friend after all.

"It's okay..." I sighed.

"The best thing you can do now is be there for him. He loves you more than anything, which means that he'll forgive you eventually." Elton advised, however his words didn't give me much comfort as I also loved Colby more than anything, but I probably wouldn't have ever forgiven him if he really had cheated on me. I worried that there was always going to be a deep seeded level of distrust and doubt between us now because of all the trauma. Although it all turned out to be an insane plot to tear us apart, the feelings of hurt, betrayal and guilt had been very real, and it might be hard for us to completely detached and forget about them after everything, especially since we couldn't seem to connect at the moment.

"Okay, come on. Let's go inside." Elton took my arm and tugged me towards the hospital. I tried to steel myself for the animosity that was sure to come, but realised that Kat and Elton did have a point. Colby was probably feeling a little awkward if he thought that I was more interested in Kat now, I just had to prove to him that he was the only person I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	27. Moving Forward? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyy! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this! My family got a puppy nearly three weeks ago, so I've been really busy with her!
> 
> Soooo... This is kind of the beginning of the end! The next chapter will be the last 'official' chapter! BUT I'm going to add on multiple epilogues after that like I've mentioned in earlier chapters. SO STAY TUNED! :D 
> 
> I've got about 10 ideas so far, but if anyone has any suggestions or anything they want to see please let me know! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sam’s POV**

As expected Corey, Devyn and Aaron were waiting outside of Colby's hospital room when we got there.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Aaron questioned when he spotted me approaching them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a tight smile which I knew wasn't convincing enough as Aaron sent me a sympathetic smile back.

"Brennen said he had to help his mom with something this morning, but will come this afternoon. We also went to pick up your car for you. We found your phone inside." Corey told me, digging into his pocket to retrieve said device. I thanked him as he handed it over, looking down at the screen when it lit up, I gulped when I saw the top notification.

_1 missed call from Mrs. Brock._

" _Fuck._ " I cursed mentally. I hadn't even thought to call Colby's parents, although judging by the one random call I guessed they must've been notified by the hospital. I was about to excuse myself to call Colby's mom back when Doctor Jones stepped out of his room.

She stopped short as she saw us all standing there, and smiled brightly. "Hello! Are you all here to see Mr Brock?" She asked.

"Yeah." Elton responded.

"Okay, well just try not to overcrowd him, and be mindful of his injuries." She warned, and we all nodded in understanding.

Doctor Jones moved out of the way so we could step into the room, and I slid in after Elton at the back. Our friends were here to see Colby for the first time, and I couldn't make it about me and whatever was going on between him and I. I peered over Elton's shoulder at Colby in time to see him look up sleepily at the group that were piling into the room. I thought about kicking them all out, myself included, so Colby could rest but I knew he would probably argue against it.

"Hey man." I heard Corey say as he approached the bed. He reached out a hand which Colby grasped in his, although I didn't miss the slight wince of pain on his face at the movement.

"Hey..." Colby breathed as Corey swooped down and gave him a brief hug. There was a twinge of jealously in my gut when Colby patted Corey on the back affectionately before he pulled away, and the feeling only swelled when Aaron, Kat and Devyn stepped up one at a time to give him a gentle hug after Corey. Apparently I was the only one that Colby couldn't seem to let near, and I couldn't hide how much it hurt.

Dipping my head down and to the side, I sniffed miserably as my emotions got the better of me.

Elton moved forward then, approaching the bed and resting a hand on Colby's leg. "Jesus Christ, Colby. You scared the shit out of us." I heard him murmur lowly.

"I'm sorry." Colby apologised sincerely.

"It's okay. We're just glad you're safe, brother." Corey soothed, rubbing Colby's shoulder affectionately but carefully.

"How are you doing, dude?" Aaron asked him, scratching at his head awkwardly.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I'll be okay." Colby replied. He then shifted, trying to sit up more but stopped with a gasp followed by a hiss of pain. His upper body was stiff as he eased himself back against the pillow propped up behind him. I wanted desperately to rush over to his aid, but I knew my attention wouldn't be well received.

"Woah, are you okay? What's wrong?" Corey started to fret immediately. He quickly removed his hand from Colby's shoulder, and I could tell that he was worried about hurting Colby more.

"I'm alright, it's just hard to move right now." Colby told him with grimace and gritted teeth.

I couldn't stand that I had to just watch him be in agony but not be able to comfort him.

"I'm going to step out for a moment." Everyone's eyes fell on me when I blurted it out, and Kat lifted an eyebrow at me with a questioning look.

"Okay, brother." Elton answered simply, and I fled with a small sigh.

I stopped just outside the room, and turned to look back in through the window of the door to see that our friends had focused back on Colby. Watching my L.A family through the glass, I didn't like the heavy feeling of loneliness that settled in around me.

" _Everything seems so broken now... It feels like nothing will ever be the same again._ " Maybe I was being a little overdramatic, but Colby and I's bond had been the most important thing to us before this entire shit storm had happened, and now it almost seemed non-existent.

I was so lost in thought as I peered through the window that I didn't notice the two familiar people walking up to me until one of them spoke.

"Sam, honey." My head shot around at the gentle call, and I felt myself pale as my eyes met her motherly, affectionate gaze.

"Mrs. Brock. I'm sorry for not calling-" I was engulfed in a hug before I could finish, and she was shushing in my ear.

"It's okay Sammy, the hospital called us last night." She told me, before pulling away. She cupped my face between her hands and frowned.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, moving out of her hold slightly and her hands fell away.

"Why aren't you inside with Colby?" Colby's father then questioned.

"I..." I glanced away, avoiding their curious stares. "He hates me. I figured I should stay out of the way and let him have time with the others." I stated, and my eyes started to burn as tears threatened to fall once more. A hand grabbed mine, squeezing tightly; my eyes shifted to see Mrs. Brock's fingers intertwined with my own.

"Sam, look at me." I peered up at the soft order. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Don't let him push you away, you know you'll be the one that he'll need the most to heal from this." Her tone was sure and confident, and I nodded my head minutely. I just wished that Colby would show me that she was right. I wished I could show him how much I wanted him.

"Come." Colby's mom instructed, tugging on my hand towards the door of the hospital room.

I had to try to pull myself together, because... "... _what am I doing? Keeping them from seeing their own son who had been kidnapped, drugged and beaten._ "

I let her lead me back into the room, Colby's dad coming up behind me. I knew the moment Colby's mom locked eyes with her youngest son's as she let go of my hand and raced up to the bed. Corey and Devyn barely avoided being bowled over by her as they moved to make way; Mr Brock then barged passed me pretty harshly, but I didn't take it to heart.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Colby's POV**

My mom immediately reached up and carded her hands through my hair when she had made it to my side, and I leant into her soothing touch.

Glancing up, my stomach dropped when I noticed that her eyes were watering as they studied my face.

"Oh my poor baby... Look at your face..." She sniffed, brushing my hair back off my forehead to get a better look.

"I'm okay, mom." I told her quietly, but she only shook her head and bit her lower lip. A hand was placed on my upper arm, and I turned to see my dad standing on my other side who gave me a tight-lipped smile.

"After we got your text son, we-"

"What text?" I cut him off, furrowing my brow as I tried to recall the text he was talking about.

"Your text saying that you were going to be staying off your phone for a few days." My dad explained.

"I don't think I sent that." I responded.

"Kyle must have sent it." Elton piped up from where he was beside my dad. Both of my parent's looked at him briefly, before gazing back down at me with guilt in their eyes.

"Cole baby... I'm so sorry." My mom cried. Bringing my hand up, I grasped hers softly and brought it away from my hair.

"It's okay, mom. You didn't know." I comforted her, tightening my grip around her fingers.

"No. You never text... You always call me. I should've realised that something was wrong." She shook her head, and I saw a few tears escape down her cheeks.

"Mom, please, it's not your fault. I'm fine, we're all fine, and that's what's important." She gathered me into a hug after that, her hand cradling the back of my head.

"I'll be alright, mom..." I whispered to her, however it still echoed around the silent room as my friends and family watched on with heavy hearts.

I let her hold me as I didn't have the energy to even lift an arm to wrap around her, and I promised to myself that I'd give her a proper hug once I felt a little better. I flopped back into the bed when we broke after, and I couldn't quite hold in the wince of pain when my aching body was jostled by the movement.

"Are you okay, man?" Elton questioned, urgency clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and in pain." I answered honestly.

"We'll let you rest then, dear." My mom said gently.

"You guys don't need to go." I felt bad for making them leave after they just got here, but the idea of sleeping until I was allowed to have some pain relief seemed more and more appealing the longer my body throbbed in agony.

"You need to sleep, brother. We can come back this evening to see you." I nodded appreciatively at Corey's words, smiling softly at him.

"Bye baby." My mom cooed as she pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Bye guys." I said to them as they stepped away from the bed.

"See ya later, Colbs." My dad called over his shoulder as he went to follow after Elton. My mom shooed Corey and Devyn when they lingered, but stopped to give me a smile and a quick 'I love you' before she also went to leave. She passed Sam along the way who was hovering still and silently at the end of my bed, he looked like he wanted to say something so I focused my gaze on him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sam's POV**

My breath clogged in my throat when Colby's eyes settled on me, and his right brow quirked questionably.

"Is it okay if I stay?" I asked meekly, my voice barely carrying over the noise of our friends and Colby's parents conversing outside of the room, however the sound muffled slightly when the door fell closed with a quiet 'snick'. Colby sighed before looking away from me.

"If you want..." He responded vaguely after a moment, and I vocalised my frustration with a groan.

"But what do you want?" I know I didn't have the right to be curt with him, but I wanted to fix things and he wasn't telling me how to do that.

"I just want to sleep, Sam." Colby replied lowly, and it was enough of an answer for me.

"Okay." Walking out of the room, I came face-to-face with Mrs Brock.

"Sam honey, we're all going to get some breakfast. You should join us." It was a request that I couldn't accept. I wasn't quite ready to leave Colby yet... Even in the safety of the hospital.

"No, I'd rather stay." I stated, earning a small, soft smile.

"How about I bring some food back for you?" She suggested; I nodded and thanked her.

I said goodbye to them all, and watched them go before returning to the chairs that I had slept on that morning.

I sat for a few minutes and observed as the world carried on around me, eyeing each nurse or doctor that strutted passed. Doctor Jones walked by once and stopped to ask if Colby was okay; I told her that he was asleep. She advised that I go home to get some rest of my own which I politely refused, and she only exhaled before leaving me alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_3 hours later…_

Colby's mom had brought me back some breakfast as promised, and she had sat with me for a while before being kindly asked to leave by one of the nurses. However, she managed to convince them to let her into Colby's room for a few minutes. I grinned when I spotted the koala bear teddy peeking out of the bag that she had with her, which was obviously for Colby as she didn't have it with her when she came back out of the room.

I occupied myself with my phone after she left, reading through all my e-mails to which I didn't have the motivation to reply to. I moved on to Twitter once I had gone through all the recent unread messages. Scrolling absentmindedly through my mentions, I noticed that some of the fans were still talking about mine and Colby's 'break-up', and none of them were being very nice to Colby. I debated whether to tweet something out about the situation. On one hand I didn't even know what to say considering things were still uncertain between Colby and I. However on the other I couldn't have Colby seeing anymore of the undeserved hate as it would only hinder his recovery.

" _A simple tweet will do to hopefully call off the wolves._ " Typing out a quick message I tweeted it from the duo Sam and Colby account before going to my own account to re-tweet it. The replies came in immediately as I re-read the short paragraph.

'Hey guys! Things didn't happen the way that we all thought they did with Colby. He's not a cheater. I'll explain more later, but he needs all the love and support in the world right now so send him some kind messages! Love you all! Sam.'

I refreshed so I could see some of the replies, but they didn't make me feel much better.

'I knew it! I knew Colby wouldn't have cheated!' " _I wish I had trusted my gut too!_ "

'Oh my god, SOLBY IS BACK!' " _Yeah I wish..._ "

There were a lot of 'Wait... What happened?'s and 'Are you guys okay?'s, or something similar. I felt bad for leaving them in the lurch, but I had probably already said too much without Colby's presence or consent.

Dragging a weary hand down my face, my sad moan was interrupted by a female voice.

"Mr. Golbach?" Gazing up I saw Officer Mills standing over me with a nurse, and I wondered how they had managed to sneak up on me.

"Officer Mills. What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I came to take statements from both you and Mr. Brock if that's okay?" She informed me with a slight smile.

"I think Colby's asleep." I told her.

"That's okay. I'll speak with you first." She took a seat next to me, while the nurse slipped into Colby's room.

"What do you need to know?" I asked.

"Let's start with what happened after I left you yesterday. Try to provide as much detail as possible." She advised.

“Well…” I did just that, recounting all of the events of the previous day, a slight shiver rattling through my core when I had to describe finding Colby unconscious and tied to a bed. I got to the part where the police arrived when the nurse cut in.

“Excuse me.” We both peered up at her. “Mr Brock is awake.” She stated, and Officer Mills nodded before standing and turning to me.

“I’ll go in to speak with Mr Brock now while he’s awake. We can finish this after.” She said, heading towards the room’s door before she stopped suddenly.

“Oh! Mr Golbach!” She exclaimed, startling me a little. She pulled something out of her coat pocket, and offered it out to me. “This was found by an officer on the floor at the scene of the crime. It is yours or Mr Brock’s?” She explained, and I held my hand out curiously.

My heart skipped a beat and gut twisted up when she placed a familiar small red box into my palm.

“ _Ah, shit…_ ” I swore inwardly when I remembered that I had put it in the pocket of my hoodie. It must’ve fallen out when I tried to give Colby my hoodie.

I closed my fist tightly around it, and looked up at her with wet eyes and cheeks.

“Thank you…” I rasped. I was so glad that someone had found it, Colby would’ve hated me even more if I had lost the rings. “Thank you! It’s Colby’s.” I told her quietly.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled softly.

“Isn’t it like… Evidence or something?” I queried. Although it would be hard to give the box up again, I didn’t want to put the case against Kyle in jeopardy.

“It isn’t anything that would help towards convicting Mr Matthews, but if anyone asks it was never left at the crime scene, okay?” I bobbed my head with a small smile. I appreciated that she had gone out of her way to give the rings back.

I slumped back into the chair when she went into the hospital room. I could hear hers and Colby’s muffled voices, but they weren’t clear enough to make out any words.

Unclenching my hand, I stared down at the item there. I figured I should probably return the box to Colby, but I worried I would never see it again after that; that I would never get to wear the band inside that was meant for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	28. Moving Forward? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby panics a lot as he tries to process some of the things that he went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been so long!! I know I keep saying that this will be the last chapter, but I decided (again, lol :L) to split the chapter up. The next part will be the official ending, FOR REAL THIS TIME... apart from the epilogue series....
> 
> PLEASE pay attention to the trigger warnings below! This chapter is more of a set up for the last part where we find out if Sam and Colby can finally sort things out, so sorry if it's a bit boring.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Smut that turns into sexual assault (not too graphic though), but sexual assault will now be mentioned quite a lot for the rest of the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Colby’s POV**

_I was nudged gently back onto Sam's bed by the blonde before he climbed on top of me so he was sitting on my waist. His soft lips pressed against mine almost desperately, and I let his tongue slip into my mouth when it demanded entry. I shivered slightly when cold fingers trailed up my ribs under my shirt._

_It felt like we were both coming up for air when Sam pulled away, and I let out a needy whine when I decided that I didn't like the sudden loss of contact. Sam grabbed the bottom of my top and began to pull it upward with a growled "off..." to which I complied._

_There was a lull after my t-shirt was tossed aside, and I gazed up to look at Sam who was staring down at me with a gentle, adoring smile._

_"What?" I asked him quietly._

_"You're so beautiful..." He breathed in response, his hands running down my body before slipping down the front of my boxers._

_"I love you." I whispered to him._

_"I love you too... So... So... Much." He responded between kisses that he planted all over my face; before grasping my manhood and beginning to work it up and down slowly._

_"Sammy..." I moaned after it went on for a few minutes._

_"What do you want, Colbs?" He asked, and I could hear the light, amused inflection in his voice._

_"For you to stop teasing and get on with it!" I groaned._

_"You make it sound so romantic." Sam laughed in my ear. He continued to jerk me off, his grip tightening which made my hips buck upwards as pleasure skyrocketed up my spine._

_Sam's grasp persisted, harshening until it started to hurt. I waited for him to stop knowing that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose._

_However, he didn't stop and I couldn't stay quiet for any longer._

_"Ah!" Yelping out, I tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, that hurts." I clarified._

_"It's supposed to hurt, Colby. It's what you deserve." I went rigid at the very un-Sam-like voice. The body on top of me pulled away again, and I started to squirm when I saw Kyle grinning sinisterly down at me._

_"No." I gulped. "Get off me!" I tried to shove at him but my arms wouldn't move, trapped somewhere above my head._

_"Why? You like it." Kyle laughed evilly, pressing his weight back down onto me so we were almost chest to chest as he continued to touch me... Hurt me._

_"No... I don't... You- Kyle please stop!" I begged, struggling underneath him. "STOP!" I shouted in a desperate panic when he didn't let up._

_"SHUT UP!" The yell had me flinching away in fear, but I could hardly react before something was forced into my mouth and tightened around the back of my head. I tried to tell him to stop again, however it came out a muffled "Mhppfff..." behind the gag._

_"Haha... That's better." He laughed maniacally before releasing his grasp; only to grab my hips in a bruising grip instead, his fingers digging into the skin._

_It was then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently before everything went black._

_"-ock?" I was too afraid to open my eyes again, so I squeezed them together. My chest felt tight while it heaved up and down as I tried to get air into my lungs. "Mr Brock, are you okay?" My shoulder was jostled again, and I realised that the voice was feminine._

_Peeking my eyes open slightly, I still startled when I saw my nurse, Louise, hovering over me._

_"Try to slow down your breathing, Mr Brock. You're panicking a little." She advised patiently, I nodded as I tried to do as told, although I was already starting to calm down as I realised that I was in the hospital, I was safe._

_"Are you okay?" She repeated the question._

_"Yeah... Just uhhhh... Bad dream..." I stumbled over my words. She managed to school the look she gave me, but her eyes turned a little more sympathetic._

_"Here." She stated, before picking up a cup of water and a small, plastic cup with a pill in it. "The Doctor said you're allowed to have some pain meds now." She informed me._

_"Thank god!" I groaned as every single ache and pain in my body seemed to awaken. I reached eagerly for the cups in her hands, wincing as the movement pulled at my ribs._

_"Careful, Mr Brock." She warned, shifting closer so I didn't have to strain myself. I downed the pill as soon as I had it in my hand, quickly chasing it with water._

_"Please call me Colby." I told her with a grin as I handed the now empty cups back to her._

_"It should kick in soon. They're strong so it might make you feel a little drowsy." I bobbed my head up and down. The thought of sleeping the pain away for a couple of days would sound extremely appealing if not for the threat of having another nightmare._

_"There's an Officer outside that would like to come in to speak with you if that's okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah... Yeah sure." I responded. I wasn't sure if I was ready to speak fully about what happened, but I also wanted Kyle locked away for good so I knew that I had to say something at least._

_"Okay, I'll go get her." The nurse left the room, but returned a few seconds with the police officer._

_"Mr- Colby." I offered her a smile when she corrected herself. "This is Officer Mills. Officer Mills, Colby." She introduced us, before slipping out of the room silently._

_"Hi Colby. I was put on the case against Mr Kyle Matthews as I was one of the responding officers to the missing persons call from your friends and roommates yesterday. I would like to discuss any charges that you may want to bring against Mr Matthews, and take a brief statement from you." The officer explained as she came over and sat in the chair next to my bed._

_"Okay." I replied simply, and hoped it was enough of an indication that I wanted her to start._

"Can you tell me how you came to end up at the Melrose Avenue address?" She started, " _I guess she's jumping right in._ "

"He- I..." I trailed off, not even knowing where to begin.

"It's okay, Colby. Let's just start from the beginning. When did you first come in contact with Mr Matthews?" She soothed.

"I've known him since Middle School. He never liked me because he was jealous that I got with Sam. He used to bully me... Shove me around and stuff like that." I told her.

"How long did that go on?"

"Only for a couple of months. I threatened to tell Sam about what he was doing, so he backed off after that." I explained.

"When did you come into contact with him again after that?" She queried.

"I saw him around school all the time, but he never did anything else until now."

"Can you elaborate on what you mean by that?"

"I went out with my friend, Brennen Taylor, about two weeks ago now. I don't remember anything from that night... He..." I stopped again as I was unsure of how to explain it to her when I myself wasn't completely sure of what happened that night.

"I spoke to Mr Taylor yesterday, he believes that Mr Matthews drugged and sexually assaulted you." She continued for me, and I grimaced at her words before nodding.

"He set it all up to make it look like I cheated on Sam to split us up."

"Did you know that he was behind this to start with?" It was then that she pulled out a notepad and pen. I wondered why she hadn't done that from the start, but I guessed that whatever happened between Kyle and I in school only explained why he hated me to begin with.

"No, I don't really remember anything about that night. Brennen recognised him at Sam's birthday party the other night, but I knew the moment I found out that he was in L.A that he had something to do with it."

"When was this party?" She asked as she started to write stuff down.

"Saturday." I answered, realising that I didn't know what day it was today.

"But you didn't confront him until a couple of days later if I understand correctly?" She queried and I nodded again.

I then brought up how Kyle had tried to follow Kat from work, and told her that I had met up with him in an attempt to get him to leave my friend alone. She questioned why he would have anything against Kat, to which I explained how she had got closer to Sam since our "break-up".

"Do you have any evidence of this?" She questioned understandably. I thought for a moment, trying to think if I had anything to prove what I said was true. Suddenly a memory came to me like a light bulb moment.

"My phone... I recorded my conversation with him. It has him ordering me to warn Kat off Sam on it. He might've deleted it though, he caught me recording." The officer smiled at the revelation.

"I'll notify my officers that we need to locate your phone." She stated, before asking carefully. "What happened after that?"

I sucked in a breath... This was the part that I was dreading the most.

"He attacked me... Knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up in that room. He..." My hands started to shake in my lap, and I clenched them together in hopes of making it less noticeable.

"Take your time." Officer Mills encouraged softly.

"He beat me and kept me drugged up so I couldn't fight back... He..." I had to swallow down bile that was slowly clawing its way up my throat. "He forced himself onto me... He made me-" For the second time that morning it felt difficult to breathe, and I moved my hand up to massage at my chest.

"It's okay, Colby." I appreciated her attempt, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Can I have a moment... Please? I need to be alone." I forced out between inhales and exhales, and I unconsciously shifted away from her.

"Of course." She nodded sympathetically, flipping her notebook closed and climbing to her feet. "I will probably have to come back to complete your statement, but only when you're ready." She broached cautiously, and I could only bob my head up and down.

"Would you like me to fetch a nurse for you?" She asked, lingering worriedly when she noticed that I was still having trouble with taking in air.

"Yes please." I rasped lowly. She left the room then, and I relaxed back into the bed trying to calm down.

Louise came in a few moments later and helped me fit an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose after giving me a quick once over. A couple of minutes passed before I could get my breathing back under control.

I never noticed the familiar blonde boy watching through the window in the door with nothing but concern and love in his eyes as the nurse busied around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide if I want to give you guys a happy ending or not, mwaahaha.. >:D So let me know what you'd like to see in the "last chapter". Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	29. Moving Forward? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam and Colby finally figure out what's going on between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the end is finally here! Get ready to strap in for the long ride as it's almost 5000 words! I'm a little sad that this is the last official chapter, and I hope it lives up to expectations!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions/reference to past sexual abuse (rape) but there's no graphic details!
> 
> Let's jump right in, shall we? :)

**Sam’s POV**

I jumped when Officer Mills rushed out of Colby’s room.

“Wha-” I went to ask her what was going on, but she cut me off before I could.

“Which way did the nurse go?” She questioned urgently, and I furrowed my brow in both confusion and worry.

“Uhh… That way.” I answered, pointing down the hall towards the nurses’ desk. She stalked off hastily, and I turned to peer through the glass pane in the door, trying to see if Colby was okay. Obviously something was going on with him otherwise Officer Mills wouldn’t be getting a nurse, however it just looked like he was laying back on the bed.

“Excuse me.” Looking over my shoulder, I saw Colby’s nurse and Officer Mills standing there.

“Sorry.” I apologised, moving out of the way so the nurse could enter Colby’s room.

The office approached slowly, so I focused on her. “What happened?” I asked her.

“He just started to panic a little.” She told me carefully.

“What did you say to him?!” The question came out harsher than I meant it to, and it apparently shocked her as she shifted away slightly. However, she might’ve said something that triggered Colby, and the protective boyfriend in me came to the forefront for a moment.

“We were just talking about what happened. I stopped as soon as he asked me to.” She explained calmly, and she seemed to be telling the truth. She had been nothing but nice to me so far and I believed her.

I sighed, all of the feelings except exhaustion, worry and sadness deflating out of my body. I looked back into Colby’s room, my stomach flipping when I saw the nurse affixing an oxygen mask over Colby’s face.

“He won’t let me near him… I desperately want to help and be there for him, but he won’t let me.” I admitted lowly, glancing back at the officer briefly.

“He’ll need time to process what he went through, Sam. Don’t worry though, if you two really love each other then he’ll find his way back to you eventually.” Her words did comfort me a little, Colby had to have some feelings left for me at least… Otherwise he wouldn’t have tried to protect me against Kyle back in that room when he pushed me behind him, nor would he have tried so hard to win me back after I had broken up with him.

“ _Maybe I do need to be a little more understanding… Colby has been through some shit in the past two weeks, and I should be giving him the time and space he needs to work through it._ ” I mused thoughtfully.

“Thank you…” I said to her with a small smile and teary eyes.

“You’re welcome!” She smiled softly back at me. “I do need the rest of your statement, but shall I come back another time?” She queried.

“Yes please.” I nodded.

“I’ll be in touch.” She informed me before we said our goodbyes.

Gazing back through the window, I still wanted to barge in there and demand to know what’s going on. However, Colby apparently had no qualms with kicking me out like he had done this morning, and I didn’t want to cause him anymore stress. So instead I just watched worriedly until the nurse came back out.

“Is he okay?” I asked her.

“Yes, he’s fine. He just panicked a little but was able to calm down pretty quickly.” She stated. “He’s resting again now, and you should too.” There was an order in her tone, and I guessed that I probably looked as tired as I felt.

When she also left me I dropped back down into the chair where I had spent a lot of my time since arriving at the hospital, and decided that a nap would be a good idea as I had some time to kill anyway.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_3 hours later…_

**Kat’s POV**

I hummed quietly as I rounded the corner towards Colby’s room with confidence in my stride. I was on a mission, and I had rehearsed what I was going to say enough times on the car ride over that I was sure that the conversation that I was just about to have will have nothing but a great outcome. I just hoped that neither Sam nor Colby will mind too much that I’m essentially meddling in their relationship, but the world will only be right again once the two are back together as the unstoppable couple that everyone, myself included, was subconsciously jealous of.

Frowning when I didn’t immediately see Sam lurking outside of Colby’s room like I had expected. However my frown only turned into a soft but sad smile as I got closer, and recognised the blonde mop of hair on the small figure that lay curled up across the three chairs. I slowed down as I approached, but was surprised when Sam didn’t spring up as he was light sleeper. It had been a source of amusement one night when Corey and Elton had got so drunk and hyped up, and decided to tease Sam and Colby relentlessly. Corey had pointed out that the two were literally Ying and Yang in every aspect, even down to how heavy of a sleeper they were. Elton had then joined in and the two spent the rest of the evening listing all of the ways that Sam and Colby were completely different. Obviously, by the end of their drinking session they were coming out with the most ridiculous things, but that only made it even the more hilarious.

Gazing down at Sam, I was kind of glad that he was crashed out because at least now I didn’t have to explain to him why I had made sure to get there before the others arrived, or why I wanted to speak to Colby alone.

Sneaking passed the slumbering blonde, I went to Colby’s door and knocked softly. Hearing a murmur from within I took as an indication to enter. Pushing the door open silently, I smiled brightly at Colby when I saw him awake and sitting up against some pillows on the bed. He looked a little better this afternoon; a little more rested and I didn’t feel as bad about all of the information I was about to drop on him.

“Hi Colby.” I greeted him cheerily as I walked up to the bed and leant down to give a quick but gentle hug; he brought an arm up around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze in return.

“Hey.” I heard him say quietly as I pulled away.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him as I shuffled over to sit down in the closest chair.

“They were finally able to give me some painkillers, so I’m feeling great right now.” He chuckled, and I could now see that his eyes were a little glazed over by whatever they had given him. Placing my bag on my lap, I rummaged through it to find what I had brought specifically for the brunette.

“I snuck these in for you, but I’m not sure if you’re allowed food from outside the hospital.” Holding out the packet of gummy bears, Colby’s eyes brightened as he reached for them almost immediately.

“Thanks Kat.” He appeared to make a point of tearing the bag of sweets open, offering me some before taking a handful for himself. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes when he gave me a knowing grin. Typical Colby... Sometimes I think he and Sam get a kick out of breaking the rules, but I was more than happy to see some of the usual smiley yet mischievous Colby shining through.

I sat and let him munch on the candy for a moment as I tried to figure out the best way to bring up what I wanted to say to him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Colby’s POV**

I glanced up when I realised there was a lack of sound coming from the usually bubbly girl sitting at my side, only to see that she was staring in a daze at me.

“What’s going on Kat?” I asked, startling her a little. Her gaze met my eyes before shifting away.

“I just… I wanted you to know that there’s nothing go on between Sam and I.” She blurted out suddenly, and it took a moment for my drug-addled brain to catch up.

“There isn’t?” I questioned sceptically, because Elton had told me that Sam had got closer to Kat.

“No.... For the record I wanted something more than what Sam was ready for, and he turned me down.” It hurt a little to know that Kat, who I considered a good friend, had tried to move in on Sam just days after the break-up.

“Why are you telling me this?” I still didn’t get why she wanted to have this awkward conversation.

“You should just know that Sam wants to be with you and not me.” She pointed out, her face serious and stoic.

“I want to be with him too.” I told her with a sigh.

“Then why are you pushing him away?” It caught me a little off guard, but it shouldn’t have as Kat always spoke her mind. I knew I couldn’t bullshit her; she’d know if I was lying to her.

“ _I was going to have to tell her the truth…_ ” I wanted to run and hide; or for the ground to open up beneath my bed and swallow me whole. I debated about whether I could kick her out like I had done with Sam, but found that I didn’t have the heart to as she was only trying to help.

“Colby?” The call of my name pulled me out of my thoughts. Looking down at my hands, I tried to take a deep breath but it came out a shaky mess. I had no real issue with the doctors or Officer Mills knowing about what Kyle did to me, as they were either not allowed to say anything because of patient-doctor confidentially; or were going to help get Kyle put away for the foreseeable future. However, it was different with friends and family… Their opinion mattered to me, and I didn’t want them to treat me differently.

“Kyle, he uhhh…” The words dried up in my throat, I couldn’t believe that I was actually going to tell her about it.

“What did he do, Colby?” Kat pushed.

“He touched me…” I felt like I was going to be sick again as the words came out of my mouth. Stealing a quick look at Kat after a few silent moments, I couldn’t blame her for being shocked by the information, but she was gawking at me and it was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable. This is what I was dreading, for the people closest to me to be quiet around me because they didn’t know what to say.

I sighed and continued “…and now when Sam tries to touch me I can’t help but think that he wants the same thing and I just can’t...” I couldn’t decide if the way that Kat’s face softened in pity was better or worse than the silence.

“Sam doesn’t want the same thing. You know he’d never hurt you like that.” Kat stated adamantly. I brought my hands up and hugged them around myself. “You can’t let him ruin your relationship with Sam, Colby. Not after everything you’ve been through.” She made a good point. Despite my actions I didn’t want to push Sam away, quite the opposite actually, but it didn’t make talking about what happened any easier.

“I know, but…” I trailed off, trying to find a way to best describe how I was feeling.

“You need to at least talk to him, Colby. You don’t have to tell him anything, but just tell him that you still love him and want to be with him.” Kat reasoned, and I wished it could be as easy as she made it sound.

“ _He_ ’s screwed everything up, Kat.” I spat out in frustration, angry at how Kyle had really managed to fuck up in my life including my relationships with my boyfriend and friends.

“I used to be able to tell Sam everything but now I can’t for some reason.” I explained to her.

“Do you blame Sam at all for what happened?” My eyes bugged out at the ridiculous question.

“Of course not! He had no idea about what Kyle was like!” I exclaimed, because “ _Seriously?! What sort of fucking question was that? Why would I blame Sam?_ ”

“Then telling Sam that would be a good place to start. He thinks you hate him.” I was stunned again at her response. I felt like I had entered an alternate universe where everything was the wrong way around, because me hating Sam? Yeah, never going to happen. How could I hate him when he was literally the most perfect human being on the planet in my eyes?

“I could never hate him.” And that was the most truthful thing I had said in a while.

“I know… But that’s what he believes. He’s trying to keep up a strong front, but I can tell that the guilt is tearing him apart on the inside and it’s making him miserable.” My heart sank and eyes started to burn at the thought of my super-sensitive Sam blaming himself for something that he had no control over.

“ _Oh god, Sammy…_ ” I cried out inwardly. The last thing I wanted is for Sam to be feeling guilty.

“ _Kat’s right… Sam should be told that it’s not his fault, and I’m the only person who can tell him that._ ”

“Is he here yet?” I asked her.

“Colby, he hasn’t left. He didn’t want to leave you. He’s asleep on the chairs outside.” It was then that I broke, tears spilling over and sliding down my cheeks. A sudden warm, fuzzy feeling washed over me as I imagined Sam stubbornly refusing to leave me by myself in the hospital. Although I probably should’ve figured out that Sam hadn’t left as he was here late last night, and also this morning before our friends arrived.

“He is?” I breathed out, asking just to be sure.

“Yeah.” She confirmed, her lips turning upwards into a gentle smile.

“Please can you go get him for me?” Kat’s smile brightened as she jumped to her feet. She paused when she saw the worried look on my face as I chewed at my lower lip, mindful of the cut on the left side.

“It’ll be okay, Colbs. You’ll see. Just tell him as much as you’re ready to, he’ll only want to be there for you.” She soothed as she gathered me into another hug, this one a little harsher than the last.

I nodded when we broke away and thanked her, however fear still gripped me as she went to get Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kat’s POV**

Stepping out of Colby’s room, I found that Sam was still napping on the very uncomfortable-looking chairs. Crouching down, I reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

“Sam?” I called out when he didn’t wake instantly. I considered for a moment whether to just let him sleep as he was clearly exhausted, but I couldn’t risk leaving Colby to his thoughts for too long as he might just clam up and refuse to talk to Sam again.

“Hey Kat.” Glancing up I saw Elton, Corey, Devyn, Aaron and Amanda standing there.

“Hi.” I greeted them.

“Hey, Devyn texted you to see if you wanted a ride.” Corey said.

“I had something I needed to do so I came early.” I responded vaguely, before focusing back on the blonde in front of me.

“Sam.” Shaking him harder this time, it seemed to get the desired result as blue eyes blinked open. Sam startled when he noticed all of us standing around him, but his brow then creased in concern and of course his first thoughts went to Colby.

“What is it? Is Colby-” He started to ask frantically.

“He’s fine, but he wants to speak to you.” I interrupted him. Sam’s surprised gaze closed in on me.

“He does?”

“Yeah.” I confirmed softly. “It’s alright Sam, he just needs to tell you something.” I informed him.

“Okay…” Sam climbed to his feet, looking weary as he straightened out his clothes and fixed his hair before starting towards the door. He stopped halfway through reaching for the door handle before his eyes found mine again, searching for strength. I gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod, and watched as he gulped as he slowly creaked the door open, peaking his head in before slipping inside fully.

“Kat, what did you do?” Corey questioned cautiously, but Devyn and Amanda gave me knowing smirks. They were two of my closest friends apart from Sam and Colby, so they were well aware of my manipulative ways, but in my defence I only ever used them for good reasons.

“Hopefully helped them onto the path of healing.” Elton seemed to get it as he also just smiled, but I couldn’t help but giggle at the confused face that Corey pulled.

“What does that mean?” He questioned.

“It means that she’s got them to finally talk, Corey.” Devyn told him quietly, pulling him close and giving him a peck on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam’s POV**

The blue-green eyes that I both adored and missed so dearly landed on me as soon as I stuck my head around the door. Shuffling into the room and letting the door fall closed behind me. Kat seemed like she was in a positive mood when she told me to come in here, but I felt scared that this is where Colby will tell me that he and I were done for good.

“Colby? Kat said you wanted to talk to me.” I stated, however I didn’t move from where I stood by the door, hating the emotional and literal distance between us.

“I do…” Colby was reluctant, and I wondered if Kat had said something to force him to talk to me.

“What’s up, Colbs?” I asked, my tone meek. Colby looked away from me briefly, before groaning.

“I’m sorry if I was pushing you away.” He blurted out, turning back to me. I let out my own sigh and approached the bed. As I got closer, I saw tear tracks dried on Colby’s cheeks and I desperately wanted to thumb them away.

“It’s okay. I understand if you’re mad at me.” I told him, my voice barely above a whisper.

“I told you I’ve forgiven you… Not that there was anything to forgive anyway. You didn’t know Kyle was like that, and you only believed what anyone else in your position would.”

“Then _why_ are you mad at me?” I sniffed miserably. Colby wasn’t making sense… I didn’t like it because I thought I knew Colby better than anyone, but if he wasn’t mad then why has he been distancing himself from me?

“I’m not mad at you, Sam…” Colby said roughly, gazing up at me. “Can you just sit for a moment? I don’t like you standing over me like that.” I went to comply, but realised that this was another thing different about Colby. He has never had an issue with personal space before, so what had changed?

“Sam, the reason I’ve been pushing you away is… Kyle, he…” I waited for him to continue, however he didn’t.

“Colby, you can tell me.” I didn’t like where this was going. My heart breaking when I had an inkling about what Colby was going to tell me, but I hoped to God that it wasn’t true.

“He hurt me, Sam… More than just giving me a few cuts and bruises.” Colby’s voice broke, and tears spilled.

“No…” It felt like I had been gutted, like my insides had been ripped out in one swoop. Tears welled up in my own eyes. “Colby…” I went to reach for him but managed to catch myself, letting my hands flop uselessly down onto the bed. I understood now… Colby pulling away when I’ve tried to touch him must have something to do with the trauma he went through.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, but I-” Colby started to sob, droplets of water dripping onto the sheets tucked around his waist.

“No, no don’t apologise Colby.” I cut him off adamantly. No way was I letting him take any blame for this.

“The reason I’ve not been letting you get close is because I just can’t have anyone touching me in _that_ way at the moment.” Colby explained.

“I’d never hurt you like he did Colbs, you know that right?” It seemed almost laughable considering how much emotional turmoil I had put him through recently, but he _had_ to know that I’d never do anything remotely similar to what Kyle did.

“I know you wouldn’t Sam… But my brain’s just not recognising the difference right now. I know it sounds fucked up…” Colby let another choked cry, and it hurt to see _my Colby_ so conflicted.

“It doesn’t! It’s a completely normal response Colby.” I comforted him. “I don’t mind if you want to put us on pause while you heal, I won’t ever force you into something you’re not ready for.” The thought of not being with him was like a punch to the gut and chest, but I’d have to just deal with it if that’s what Colby wanted.

“But I don’t want a break from you... We’ll just have to take things slow for a little while, okay?” I nodded almost too eagerly in agreement, because honestly this was a much better result than what I had expected when I had first entered the room.

“Whatever you need, Colby. We’ll go at your pace. I’ll do everything and anything in my power to help you through this, alright?” I promised with confidence and determination in my voice.

“Thanks Sammy.” Colby murmured with a watery smile.

I smiled back briefly before bowing my head and clenching my hands around the bedsheets as my emotions got the better of me.

“Sam?” My head shot up when I felt a warmth against my hand, and my heart almost pounded out of my chest when I saw the tips of Colby’s fingers resting against the knuckles of my left hand. I moved my hand a millimetre towards his unconsciously, however he countered it by pulling his away slightly.

“I just hate that he’s done this to you. To us.” I cried harder at the fact that this was the only contact that Colby seemed to be able to handle at the moment.

Or apparently not... Colby slowly dug his hand under mine, I untwisted my fingers from the sheets and relaxed my palm on his, letting him decided on how much contact he was comfortable with. A whimper escaped my mouth as I realised how much I had longed for his soft, loving touches.

“Sammy… Please don’t get upset, baby.” Colby cooed, and his finger wrapped loosely around my wrist. I kept my hand limp in his as I was too worried about scaring him off. “What happened here?” Colby pointed at the bruises around my wrist, the pads of his fingers ghostly over them.

“Kyle tied them behind my back when we were leaving.” I gulped. I had a feeling that Colby wasn’t going to be happy about this revelation.

“What do you mean ‘when we were leaving’?” He questioned, befuddled.

“I convinced Kyle to leave the house. I said we could go to talk somewhere. Luckily the police arrived as we were getting in his car.” My explanation had the expected effect as Colby’s eyebrows creased downward.

“What the hell were you thinking, Sam!? He could’ve hurt you!” Colby scolded, his nostrils flaring in anger. I couldn’t stop myself before I also got heated.

“He was beating the shit out of you, Colby! I did what I had to do to get him away from you!” I spat exasperated.

“Sam…” The fight seemed to leave Colby as quickly as it came, and I too took a mental step back.

“Please don’t yell at me. I was only trying to protect you, Colbs.” I pleaded, begging him not to be mad at me.

“I know. It’s okay. I would’ve done the same thing.” Colby sighed, slumping back from where he had scooted up a little when he was yelling at me.

“You did do the same thing… When Kyle caught us you pushed me behind you.” I reminded him fondly.

“I wasn’t going to let him anywhere near you.” He declared firmly, and I would have grinned if not from the pang in my heart.

“I just wish I had done the same for you from the start…” I uttered and let the feeling of self-hatred wash over me.

“Sam, don’t. Again you had no idea about Kyle.” Colby shook his head and grasped my wrist a little harder. “Let’s not think about him unless we really have to, okay? Hopefully he’ll be put away for a long time.”

“I’ll make sure of that.” I growled, and Colby’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled.

“Thanks, Sammy.” He mumbled softly, before stating a little stronger. “Onwards and upwards, remember?”

“Yeah…” My eyes started to burn again at the statement that meant so much to both Colby and I. Leaving my left hand in his, I tucked my other one into the front pocket of my hoodie as I began feeling a little cold. I stiffened when my hand bumped against the small box that I forget was in there.

“Colby.” Pulling it out, I showed it to Colby who also froze when he saw it. “I found this in your room.” I advised quietly, holding it out for him.

Colby was apprehensive and deep in thought as he reached out and silently took the box from me.

“I was going to give it to you on your birthday. I had a whole day planned for you.” He told me, sounding sad.

“I’m so sorry, Colby.” It was one of many apologies I’m sure. I often preached to my fans to never regret anything, but this was one thing I’ll be thinking about for a long time.

“It’s okay Sam. We’ll have to celebrate again when I get out of this place.” He soothed.

“Of course…” I agreed.

I instantly felt the loss when Colby pulled his hand away from mine, but my breath caught when he used it to open the lid of the box. He fumbled around with it for a moment, before producing one of the rings. He gently took my left hand back in his, holding my fingers.

“I promise to love you always and forever, Sammy.” Colby muttered lowly as he slid the ring onto my ring finger. My heart soared and eyes dampened as I felt the cold metal sitting snuggly around the appendage. _It felt so right…_

Colby then offered the box out to me, and I carefully took the remaining ring out of its hold. The whole exchange was a little awkward, but awkward was one thing Colby and I did well.

Putting the ring onto Colby’s matching finger, I made my own promises.

“I promise to you eternal love and trust. I promise to never doubt you or let anyone hurt you again.”

“I don’t think that’d fit on the ring, Sam.” I scowled at his poorly timed quip, but it soon turned into a watery laugh when Colby’s face broke into a grin.

“Shut up… Idiot.” I groaned, faking irritation.

“Your idiot.” Colby joked, and my insides went all gooey.

“Yeah of course Colby… Always and forever.” I assured him lovingly. Lifting up his hand, I thought I could at least ask. “Can I?”

“Yeah…” Bringing it up, I placed a delicate kiss on the ring first before peppering some more across his bruised knuckles. I watched him cautiously whilst doing so, making sure that I wasn’t pushing him too far. However, I was relieved that there was only an adoring look on his face.

“I love you, Sammy.” He confessed when he finally noticed that my eyes were on him.

“I love you too Colbs… So… So… Much.” I returned the sentiment softly between kisses.

Something still seemed to be missing between us, but I hoped that it was just the barrier that stopped some of the physical connection at the moment. That being said, things were definitely a lot better than they were an hour ago, and I was hopeful that we were moving forward in the right direction. Colby’s recovery is going to be long and hard, but I’m going to be by his side every step of the way. I can imagine there are going to be many counselling and therapy sessions; all of which I’ll be there for if Colby’s okay with it. I was so proud of him for the fact that he was still standing strong after everything he’s been through.

However, with the promise rings on our fingers and Colby smiling at me… I believed that we would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it's over! I decided to go for the sappy ending and save more angst for the epilogue series! lol >:D Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :) 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing Colby's POV of the conversation between him and Sam as the first chapter of the epilogue series, let me know if that's something that you would like to see! I'm not sure whether I'll make a separate story for the epilogues or just add them onto the end, but I'll update you when I've decided.
> 
> Thank you for all the views, kudos and comments, all the love really means a lot to me! <3
> 
> Until next time! :)


End file.
